


浩瀚星辰

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: 《星球大战》系列背景下的故事。《浩瀚星辰》





	1. 第一章 新希望

__

“他曾经是最年轻的刺客大师。

“所有人都相信，他会领导我们走向新的辉煌……

“但他没有。

“我们……不，你是唯一的幸存者。我没有你身上的那种力量，戴斯蒙德，没有人能教导你原力，你必须自己寻找道路。”

“睡不着？还是又做噩梦了？”

他猛地回过神来，发现自己根本没有注意到父亲之前在说什么，不由有些羞愧地低下头：“我……”

对方摆了摆手，示意他先解决自己的早餐：“担心成绩？”

“可能吧。”根本不是。他端起杯子，食不知味地一口喝光，“军事学院的分数线的确很高。”

威廉注视着他一手带大的孩子，轻而易举地发现了他在说谎。沉默良久，他并没有拆穿，只是叹息：“戴斯蒙德，你马上就要成年了。”

“父亲……”

“但离你的生日还有几个月。所以，科洛桑的录取通知书直接发到了我手上。”

他捏着餐叉的手停滞在了半空。

“科洛桑，”父亲的语气并不显得愤怒，但这更让戴斯蒙德心惊，他下意识攥紧手指，没注意到餐具正在他手中轻微变形，“而不是莱塔尔。为什么瞒着我？”

戴斯蒙德没有回答，威廉的语气骤然加重：“戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯！”

“我不明白你为什么不同意我去科洛桑！”像是被踩到尾巴一样，戴斯蒙德骤然站起身，喊道：“它是最好的！那里是帝国首都——”

“帝国首都！”威廉跟着提高声音，“你还知道它是帝国首都？这是去送死！”

“我准备好了掩护身份，没有人会知道我是谁！军队的情况你比我更清楚，如果不去了解帝国顶尖军事学院的力量，我们还有什么希望战胜他？还有那件秘密武器，如果它是真的……我们没有任何胜利的希望。”

威廉没想到他竟然知道“死星”的消息，他阴沉地皱起眉，质问道：“这是绝密，你从哪里得知的？”

“……我入侵了母亲的个人电脑，”他一字一句，缓缓说道，“我想知道她是怎么死的，所以我去查了。这是我的权力，尤其在没有人肯告诉我实话的情况下。”

提到亡妻，威廉有一瞬间丧失了所有力气。像所有痛失所爱的可怜人一般，他苍老又疲惫地靠坐在椅子上，许久没有出声。戴斯蒙德有些后悔，但话已出口，不如一鼓作气，彻底说服顽固的父亲：“我顶替了一个意外死亡的孤儿，所有资料都是真的，不会有人把我和反抗军联系上，只要我再低调一些……”

“戴斯蒙德，”他低声说，“你不明白。你不能去科洛桑。”

“为什么？”话已至此，戴斯蒙德同样平静下来。他早有预料会有这样的一天，争吵，摩擦，但父亲不了解他的决心，为了死去的母亲和反抗帝国的军队，他愿意付出任何代价——

但威廉揭示的真相，还是远远地超出了他的所有想象。

“……你并不是我们的孩子，戴斯蒙德，”他说，“我很抱歉，但我想，你应该注意到了，你身上有一种……力量。”

戴斯蒙德眨眨眼睛，有些茫然，在反应过来他话语中的意思后，脸色骤变。鲜血涌上头顶，将他冲击得摇摇欲坠，几欲跌倒：“你说什么？”

威廉只好先扶着他坐下，像小时候那样抚摸他的头顶。戴斯蒙德嘴唇惨白，死死抓着他的手臂，眼神中满是难以置信：“你说……”

“亲爱的，”他蹲到他面前，直视他的眼睛，“我们都深爱着你，对我和你母亲来说，你就是我们的孩子。亲情无关血脉，如果可以，我希望你永远都不需要知道这些。”

熟悉的眼神给了他一丝平静的感觉，将他从震惊和恐慌中扯出。戴斯蒙德的大脑重新开始迟缓地运转，一帧帧回放，终于发现了他话语中未竟的含义：“为什么是现在？力量……什么力量？”

“原力，”他说，“你是个原力敏感者，去科洛桑完全是自投罗网。无论你的身份多么完美无缺，那都不重要，在落地的那一刻，皇帝就会发现你的不同寻常，让你成为他剑下的一缕亡魂。”

“原力？”他喃喃重复，像威廉说的那样，既不明所以，又似乎早有预料。

“十八年前，像你这样的原力敏感者会被绝地带走，集中教导，最后成为一名——刺客。你在课本上学到过，我们的皇帝，他是最后一名刺客。”

“绝地……还有那些圣殿余孽，他们试图推翻共和国……但被皇帝阻止。为了防止银河再次被那些邪恶势力操控，他宣布帝国成立，距今十八年。”他机械地背出一段书，脑海中满是乱糟糟的念头，“我以为那只是某种宗教信仰。”

“它曾经是，”威廉将手置于他的肩膀，“但信仰已经消失。至于皇帝，他不过是个暴君，他只相信自己。可惜原力依然真实存在，距离太近，他一定会发现你。”

“我还是不明白，”他窒息般张嘴呼吸着，艰难寻找着词句，“你们是因为我有原力才养……收养我？”

“不，你被人特意送到这里。曾经我们一度以为你没有那种能力，但你只是觉醒得太晚。”

太晚。

“父……父亲。”

“继续叫我父亲吧，这是我的荣幸。我们并不知道你的父母是谁，当年送你过来的人之后再也没有出现，我们几年才能隐秘地联系一次，帝国一直在追杀他，起义军军的力量并不能给他保护，反而会拖他后腿。”

“他也是一名原力敏感者？”戴斯蒙德敏锐地问。

“是。他曾经是皇帝的徒弟，但还没来得及出师，刺客就覆灭了。我虽然是一名普通人，却也是刺客一员，所以他才决定将你托付给我，独自逃亡隐居。”

“你认识皇帝？”这完全出乎戴斯蒙德的预料，“你们一起共事过？”

“我没有见过他，但他的名声传遍银河。他曾经是最年轻的刺客大师，所有人都相信，他会领导我们走向新的辉煌……”他顿了顿，语气复杂得无法分辨那究竟是尊重还是恐惧，“但他没有。”

“我们……不，你是唯一的幸存者，戴斯蒙德。没有你身上的那种力量，谁也不能教导你原力，你必须自己寻找道路。”

“翡冷翠。”

“戴斯蒙德？”

“翡冷翠星，”他艰难地说道，“那里曾经有……有人会使用原力，我这几天一直在做梦，梦里有一个名字，可我不认识他……”

“你认识。”

“……Ezio Auditore Da Firenze，”父亲的眼神说明了一切，“他就是当初将我送来的人。”

威廉无言地抿起嘴唇。他饱经风霜的脸上满是愁苦，和永远也无法用言语描述的愤怒。

“他早就知道。”

“父亲？”

“我早该想到，所有原力敏感者都被皇帝处死，除了你还有什么可能……他早知道你会被选中！去他的天选之子！”

没有风声，没有鸟叫，没有虫鸣。虽然早已习惯此地的环境，艾吉奥还是有些烦躁。他怀念故乡那不怎么清澈的河流、调皮凶悍的飞鸟甚至古旧残破的遗迹，每一项都比这里强上百倍，如果可以选择，他永生永世都不会在这种星球定居，可惜命运总是以出其不意的方式开你玩笑。他只能尽量保留一扇属于地上的窗，为他留下些许回想的途径。

“你好，请问有人在家吗？”

眺望窗外，连绵的山脉阻隔了他的视线，黄沙，红土，全部光秃秃的。

“奥迪托雷先生？艾吉奥 奥迪托雷？”

像绝症病人一样丑陋。

“这里连个信箱都没有……”

他挺直脊背，试图确认那个一闪而过的黑点是不是生物，能不能抓回来加餐。

“……所以你的确在家。”

一个晃神，他险些从窗台栏杆掉下去。背着背包的青年站在阳台下方，正摘下兜帽仰头看他。炽烈的阳光笼罩在他身上，泛出一圈圈璀璨又炫目的白色。

艾吉奥甚至无法深思他怎么避过自己绕到这里，他只能长久地注视着那张年轻甚至稍显稚嫩的脸庞。时间仿佛于此时交汇，又走向两个截然不同的两个方向。

太像，即使一眼就能分辨，却还是会不可避免地晃神。忐忑，不安，警惕，和初见那个人时相差无几的年龄，唯一不同的就是他神情中对知识的渴望。

“都长这么大了……”他分不清自己是在庆幸，还是在遗憾。

“奥迪托雷先生，”他顿了顿，“真的是您？绝地大师？”

“如果我说不是，你会掉头就走？”

对方的回答非常真挚：“不会，这片沙漠太荒芜了，我实在没有勇气在几天内走一个来回。”

“没有其他原因？”

“……有，”青年舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，像是有些紧张，“我有一种直觉，我想找的人就是您，这是一种很奇怪的感觉，几乎让我……”如释重负。

对方终于开始正眼打量他：“你怎么找到这里来的？”

“我也不知道。我以为我的目的地是翡冷翠星，可输入坐标时不知怎么出现了误差，接着，”他顿了顿，“您还在使用三年前和父亲联络时的假名。我想，您应该早就猜到我会来？”

“……”

“先生？”

艾吉奥发现他彻底高估了自己，他连故作平静的样子都摆不出。他早应知道这一天迟早会到来，可惜这么多年过去，他苍老的神经早已经无法承受这些。

“我没有什么能教导你，”他翻身落回地面，背对他走向屋内，“你可以走了。”

戴斯蒙德站在原地，并不气馁，反而说道：“如果您坚持，我就只能去科洛桑求学了。”

“你知道那是自寻死路吧？”

“我别无选择，”戴斯蒙德说，“难道要我像您一样，躲去繁星尽头，逃避一切？”

艾吉奥不怒反笑，倾身拄着栏杆，冷冷盯着他看：“谁给你的勇气这么和长辈说话？”

“你答应做我的老师了？”

“没有，永远不可能，我讨厌你那张脸。”

戴斯蒙德从善如流，拉起兜帽盖上：“我可以把它蒙起来。”

艾吉奥：“……那只会让我的厌恶加倍，趁我没有掐死你之前，快滚。”

“既然去科洛桑也是死路一条，”他耸耸肩，“您不如现在就动手。”

威廉怎么养的孩子？这性格究竟随谁？

“先生？师父？”

“别叫我师父。”

“陛下。”

“说。”

此处殿堂的构造十分奇特。黑暗从四面八方涌来，像帷幕将高位上的宝座围住。分明有光，却依然显得阴沉晦暗。站在台阶下方，即使伸长脖颈，也看不到上方人影的动作，遑论表情。

“死星的建造已经进入收尾阶段，不日即可完工。”

“消息放出去了？”

“当然，根据审讯，间谍已经将消息传回反叛军……”他犹豫半晌，不知道应不应该将接下来的话说出口，“虽然这样必然可以将他们一网打尽，但利用死星做诱饵会不会……”

“你在质疑我？”

“属下绝无此意，”他将头埋得更低，隐隐的寒意顺着脊柱上窜，绕过他毫无防备的脖颈，促使他快速将话说完，“但死星的致命弱点……它的核心……为了驱动它的能量，我们根本无法对它做出保护……陛下……”

无形的力道毫无征兆地勒入他的气管，收紧压缩。他捂着喉咙倒下去，挣扎求饶：“陛下！”

“我不明白留着你和你的研究员有什么用，”高坐上方的男人漠然说道，“建造之初，是谁信誓旦旦保证一定会攻克这个问题？是你。”

窒息和恐惧让他无法思考，却让他更清晰地察觉到了皇帝的不满与杀意。

“求您……给我……我……”

“我不喜欢第二次机会，”他说，任由那具尸体软软滑落在地，“尤其是那些盲目自大的人。现在，你是新的负责人。”

“是，陛下。”副官单膝跪地，满头冷汗顺着额际滑落，他却不敢伸手去擦。

“你有三个标准周，解决问题或是思考遗言，自己选。”

“属下遵命。”

身着红袍的近侍无声走入，将尸体抬走，并清理地板。副官，不，新的将军随他们一同退出室内，被循环风一吹，才感到后背不知何时早已汗湿一片。

“陛下越来越……”他喃喃出声，猛地发觉自己还站在这里，连忙快步离开。他一直以为那些传闻不过是老疯子们的无稽之谈，直到他亲眼见识到它的力量。

没有人能抵挡那种恐惧……


	2. 第二章 原力（上）

第二章  
它能穿透敌人的骨骼胸膛，也能破开无尽的迷雾与黑暗。

石山，沙丘，荒漠。贫瘠的红色岩石与闪光的细碎黄沙混合在一起，勾勒出一场苍凉的梦。  
“我叫戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。我的父亲是威廉·迈尔斯。”  
“他向我揭示了原力和您的存在。”  
“帝国日渐强盛，很快将变得无坚不摧，我需要您的帮助。”  
“求先生教我。”  
最后一个音节落地，他躬身行礼，态度无比庄重。但四下一直没人说话，只有狂风吹动他们衣摆的猎猎风声。  
“原力，”仿佛有一生那么漫长，低沉的嗓音才在他头顶响起，“你感受到它了？”  
戴斯蒙德迟疑片刻，默默摇头。  
“那你究竟从哪里来的勇气横穿银河？”艾吉奥微微倾身，支在栏杆一侧，目光晦涩地打量他，“不要说帝国皇帝，就是我，杀死现在的你也轻而易举。”  
“您不会杀我，”他盯着土地上仿佛有些颤动的石子，冷静回话，“但皇帝就不一定了。”  
“不是还要去科洛桑求学？想找死，无论什么神秘力量都救不了你。”他嘲讽道。  
“我没有选择，除了我，还有谁能暗杀那位——哎哟！”  
“你说什么？再说一遍？”  
戴斯蒙德揉着阵痛不已的额头，仰头去端详对方神色，许久才不确定地问：“您生气了？”  
“没有。”对方冷冷地说。  
这分明就是生气才会有的态度，但是为什么？因为皇帝？  
威廉曾经语焉不详地提起奥迪托雷先生与帝国皇帝之间的长达数年师徒关系，戴斯蒙德虽然惊讶，但也不是那么不能接受，毕竟无论他们曾经多么亲密，现在都已经反目成仇，不死不休，一个被另一个追捕长达十八年，多么深厚的师徒情谊都会被消磨得一干二净。  
他努力仰头观察他因为逆光而格外模糊得轮廓，低声说道：“局势危急。帝国正在研制一款终极武器，一旦成功，整个银河将再也没有人能反抗他的统治。”  
“统治。”他露出嘲讽的笑容。  
“那是一个太空移动堡垒，火力能够直接毁灭整颗行星，”戴斯蒙德不知道如何理解对方的回应，他只能谨慎地挑选着自己能泄露给对方的情报，再次诚恳地请求道：“我们需要帮助，尤其是我，我需要您的帮助。”  
然而艾吉奥的反应和戴斯蒙德所想相差甚远，他仿佛完全不在意他口中的武器拥有什么样的威力，反而追问：“你从哪里知道的这些？威廉让你上战场？”  
“我没有上过前线……是我母亲的遗物。她是一名优秀的战士和间谍……”  
“迈尔斯夫人去世了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
戴斯蒙德一怔，下意识回答道：“没关系，这与您无关。”  
“……”  
“先生？”  
“进来。”  
他听到一阵气闸轰鸣声，仿佛力量正向他敞开大门。

地堡内并不昏暗，更不破败。走廊两边的墙壁上甚至挂着几幅手绘画作，全都是他没有见过的建筑和风景。戴斯蒙德对艺术并不熟悉，无从评价艾吉奥品味如何，只是为他这份闲适感到诧异。帝国军团并不好惹，能在它手下蹿逃十八年还活得自由自在，这可不是光凭实力就能做到的。  
他又低头看向为他带路的小机器人。至少二十年前的款式，没有装发声器，应该是飞行器上的型号。也许奥迪托雷先生过去是名飞行员？  
他一边走一边试着思考和收集情报，险些撞上忽然停下的机器人。  
“这里是餐厅？”一人一机器对视许久，戴斯蒙德不得不作出猜测，“吃饭？”  
小机器人发出赞同的哔哔声，示意他在这里坐下，它则转身出门，不知道从哪里端来一份食物。面条，肉排，蔬菜，汤，简直和食堂的餐食没有区别。  
“奥迪托雷先生不在？”  
机器人不再出声，只伸出机械手臂，将餐盘向他推了推。  
戴斯蒙德摸摸吃了十几天压缩食物的肚子，感觉自己没必要拒绝这份好意。  
完成任务的机器人满意离去。它并没有走远，而是拐进与餐厅相邻的厨房，一路滚至主人脚边。它的主人正倚着料理台翻看显像仪，注意到它，头也不抬地摸了摸它的头顶：“谢谢你的帮助，亲爱的。”  
室内光源平淡明亮，却仿佛被什么遮挡着，在他身上留下大量模糊的阴影。他是个英俊的男人，不是因为他明亮的双眼或是挺拔的鼻梁，而是因为他带着细纹的眼角和嘴唇上浅浅的疤痕。像被时光之笔用心描摹过，粗犷，深邃，扣人心弦。  
“哔哔哔哔。”  
“我很抱歉D-04，”他叹了口气，“但他都来了，你就不能继续再用原本那个称呼。不喜欢新名字？”  
“哔哔哔。”停了几秒，它接着说，“哔哔哔？”  
听完属于机器人的长篇大论，他忍不住露出一个笑容，带着感慨或是萧索，牵动伤疤，格外增添几分难以言喻的魅力。  
“是，”他回答，“他就是那个人。”

戴斯蒙德等了整整一个标准时才等到他想见的人。  
“奥迪托雷先生，”他沉默片刻，“您的胡子？”  
“刚粘上去的，是不是很逼真？”  
戴斯蒙德有点坐立难安。他设想过无数次对方是什么样的人，但见面以后的每一分每一秒都在打破他原本的认知。  
“戴斯蒙德？”  
“是。”他立刻端正神色，等着对方问话。小机器人溜到他们中间，给他们递上了一杯牛奶和一杯深褐色液体。陌生的苦涩气味弥漫开来，简直像药物才会拥有的味道。  
“威廉都对你说了什么？”  
“比起这个，”他有些犹豫，但又很快坚定起来，“无意冒犯，但我该如何确定您的身份？”  
艾吉奥闻言，轻轻笑了一下。  
“威廉都对你说了什么？”他重复了一遍刚才的问题，语调中却好似蕴含着奇特的力量。戴斯蒙德有些疑惑地眨着眼睛，开口回答：“他说了你的身份，关于天选之子的预言，还有你和皇帝的……怎么回事？”  
他猛地坐直身体，警惕地看向艾吉奥，眼中全是忌惮。  
“这就是原力，”艾吉奥毫不在意戴斯蒙德的戒备，他随手扔出一粒石子，任由它在他的操控下胡乱转动，扬起下颌问他，“明白了吗？”  
戴斯蒙德摇头，又犹豫着点了点头。他既茫然，又疑惑，脑海中盘旋着成百上千的问题，却一个都问不出口。艾吉奥端起杯子啜饮一口，慢条斯理地继续说道：“你的年纪太大了。绝地从很小开始训练学徒，即使如此，兄弟会最年轻的天才也在二十岁时才取得大师头衔。顺便一提，此人就是当今帝国皇帝，他的老师曾经称赞他‘优秀得无人可以超越’‘真正被选中的那一个’，感觉如何？”  
戴斯蒙德挠挠鼻子，不太确定地开口：“那些学徒和大师都去哪了？”  
“全都死了，”他沉默一会儿，“我猜。当时我不在。”  
“……也就是说，绝地现在只剩您？”  
“是啊，”他嘲讽地勾起唇角，也不知道这笑容是送给自己还是他人，“谁能想到绝地也有执行一师一徒的一天？真是绝妙的讽刺。”  
戴斯蒙德体贴地保持了沉默。皇帝从不现于人前，也几乎没有照片影像，只有史书上戴着兜帽的侧身像和干巴巴的两段文字介绍，既没有生平，也没有经历，只有撰写人的歌功颂德，无人能了解他的真实面目。但艾吉奥不一样，他们曾经是师徒，即使算不上亲密无间，也肯定知晓许多秘辛，长相，姓名，习惯，爱好……他是整个银河唯一接近皇帝的人。  
小机器人来回看了看他们，在艾吉奥放下茶杯后迅速将它重新注满。  
“我不想收你为徒，”见戴斯蒙德点头表示理解，艾吉奥颇有些哭笑不得，又不得不将话题接续下去，“但很多事从来不是谁能决定，尤其今天我意外翻出这把光剑……它注定是你的。”  
“光剑？”  
“光剑。绝地的象征，优雅的武器，当然，也很锋利。”他抛出一个陈旧的木盒。戴斯蒙德接住盒子，打着喷嚏擦去上面沾染的灰尘，这才看清上面镌刻的标志。他看了一会儿盒子，又抬头去看艾吉奥，得到他的首肯，才神情凝重地将它放置在桌上，打开锁扣。  
深蓝色的天鹅绒，夜空般纯粹，其上呈放的武器则像一抹星光，将他眼底映得发亮。  
那是一把看上去有些苍老的剑柄。  
它带着些不起眼的磨损和划痕，却保养得极好，显然主人曾十分爱惜，却不知为何被尘封入历史的箱底。即使如此它的美丽也没有减损分毫，尤其将它激活的瞬间透出的万千锐意锋芒。它能穿透敌人的骨骼胸膛，也能破开无尽的迷雾与黑暗。无声挥舞，连空气都能被它斩断，发出低沉的嗡鸣声。  
摩挲过它冰冷的表面，戴斯蒙德感到一阵难以言喻的沉重。历史，未来，星辰，宇宙。它们穿透时间与空间，毫无减损地落在他肩头。  
但愿……他不会辜负父亲、基地与艾吉奥先生的希望。  
在一片突如其来的寂静中，戴斯蒙德突然抬起胳膊，握紧新到手的武器，在近如咫尺的金属撞击声中，磕开了一枚飞刀。  
寒光闪烁着扎进桌面，他的手臂都震得发麻。  
“奥迪托雷先生。”  
“反应还算可以，动作实在太慢。”  
戴斯蒙德：“……”  
连个道歉都没有？  
艾吉奥用行动告诉他：没有。  
“给你一晚上的准备时间，明天开始正式训练。”他将杯中的饮料一饮而尽，带着惬意的微笑说道，“希望你早日中途放弃，这样我也能顺理成章地把你赶走了。”  
戴斯蒙德：“……”

戴斯蒙德原本以为自己会失眠，就像他在“围场”时经常发生的那样。在这片偏僻又遥远的星域，面对陌生且充满危险的未来，没有熟人，没有飞船，只有一个神秘莫测的老师，和一把他根本不会使用的剑。  
他翻了个身，拿起放在桌上的武器，举到眼前。沁凉的金属并不蜇人，反而像一捧温柔的冷水，濯洗安抚他焦躁不安的神经。  
他已经很累了，他需要去睡梦中休息。不是黑洞似的可以吞没一切的黑暗，而是微弱但却坚定的，黎明时分的光。那里有朝阳初升时的森林，有骤雨散去后的草地，有在水中燃烧喷发的火焰，最终堆砌出全新的，生命的高地。  
他松开手，掌中的光剑不自觉滚向地面，被另一只手轻巧握住，放回他的枕边。灯盏渐渐远去，安宁却留了下来。  
“还是和小时候一样。”  
他坠入梦乡。

“戴斯蒙德！”  
他猛地坐起身，头昏目眩间险些栽倒下床，不太适应地揉揉额头，视线触及时钟上的数字，最后一丝睡意也被驱散得一干二净。  
手忙脚乱地系好衣服，匆匆忙忙跨出门，又在半路折回带上光剑，他一路狂奔去餐厅。  
“不错，”艾吉奥扫了他一眼，“来我这里的第一天就敢迟到。”  
戴斯蒙德涨红了脸，却又没法解释，只好尴尬地在桌边坐下。  
“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
“很好。”过于好了，难道这颗星球的微生物对他来说有催眠作用？  
“看来你有足够的精神完成我给你安排的课表了，首先——”  
“课表？”戴斯蒙德有些诧异，艾吉奥看起来不像是会制作死板课程的人。即使认识的时间非常短暂，他还是隐约窥探到了此人的本性：来去如风，自然随意，根本不在乎别人怎么想。  
“不行？”艾吉奥抬眼看他。  
“您随意。”戴斯蒙德立刻低眉敛目，做恭敬状。  
“很好，”艾吉奥颌首，“你还有半个小时吃饭。你的光剑在哪？”  
戴斯蒙德举起左手，另一只手还不忘向嘴里塞东西。  
“看好它，别把它丢了。”艾吉奥说，“我不会做光剑，没有新的给你补充。”  
戴斯蒙德还没有意识到，这句话同时意味着他要用光剑直接练习对战和劈砍，他此时正努力灌水，以咽下哽在喉间的食物，好不容易喘过气来，才惊魂未定地问道：“那这把光剑？”  
艾吉奥看了他一眼，没带什么情绪，戴斯蒙德却立刻低下头，认真咀嚼。等到艾吉奥起身离开，他才舒了口气，拿起光剑，仔细端详，许久才在不起眼的角落找到一行浅浅的刻字。  
还来不及看清，艾吉奥的声音便在他耳边响起：“还有十分钟。”  
“这就来！”

“围场”此时正当黄昏。  
闪烁的银光挂在天边，连成一线，光华流转，像是阳光下湖面吹起的粼粼波纹般耀眼，却无法带给人心旷神怡之感。威廉已经很久没有观赏过这样的景色了，尤其是这样大规模的舰队。  
分明离开战场没有几天，只是戴斯蒙德走了以后，每时每刻都像度日如年。  
“老了。”他突生叹息。  
他身旁的机器人嘎吱嘎吱扭头看他，没发现不对，又一叠声地催促他：“走走走走走走。”  
“是该走了。”威廉最后看了一眼那代表军队的光环，这才转身，目光平静又坚毅。

银色的球体在他头顶飞舞，时而猛冲，时而佯攻，时而射击，不给他任何喘息机会。嘶啦一声，戴斯蒙德再次被它射出的光线击中，仰头栽倒在地。  
他半边身子都麻了，无法动弹，艾吉奥的身影却出现在他面前，皱眉盯着他看。  
“不合格？”戴斯蒙德苦笑。他不清楚这段时间自己都学会了什么，反正他认识到了一个真理：能教出艾吉奥·奥迪托雷这样学生的老师一定非常、非常之恐怖。他已经不知道怕谁更多些，至少艾吉奥是真实地将绝地和皇帝的非常人之处传达给他了。  
“勉勉强强。”他随口敷衍，说不清是满意还是不满，“你的天赋究竟遗传自谁？”  
“你见过我的亲生父母？”戴斯蒙德一怔，挣扎着想要坐起，又不得不万分痛苦地躺下。  
“现在不是说这个的时候，”艾吉奥关上训练器，脱去长袍，拿起自己的光剑吩咐道，“激活你的光剑。”  
他就知道那张课程表坚持不了几天。戴斯蒙德咬紧牙关，终于克服酸疼的肌肉，拿起光剑站起身：“我们……直接用光剑训练？” 这些由他没听说过的矿石“凯伯水晶”驱使的光剑的锋利程度他已经彻底领教过了，只要施力正确，几乎没有它们砍不透的材料。  
“当年我的老师也这么训练我，”艾吉奥毫不在意，“非常之时行非常之法，正好让你早日学会保命。”  
可你的老师是帝国皇帝——戴斯蒙德挥剑挡住艾吉奥的攻击，不由为手上传来的力道所震惊。冷汗不断顺着脊背流淌，压力迫使他选择防御，接着就再也没有拿回主动权。艾吉奥的攻击是他从来没有见过的凌厉危险，一往无前，起手挥剑，都让人充满压力。  
“坚定，”他沉声喝到，“你会遇见比我更可怕的敌人，还是你打算现在就退缩？”  
戴斯蒙德沉默以对，双手因为脱力而微微颤抖着。  
“光凭你的力量不可能战胜我，连势均力敌都没有可能。”  
戴斯蒙德抬头，却发现艾吉奥正少有地直视着他，满载他无法分辨的情绪。  
“别害怕，”  
他们的剑再次撞击在一起，嗡嗡作响。  
“别思考，”  
戴斯蒙德狼狈地后退两步，躲开险些削去他鼻子的剑尖。  
“相信原力，”  
艾吉奥步步紧逼，动作迅疾，势沉力猛，几乎逼着对方弃剑投降。  
“它一直都在，你可以感受到——”  
死亡的阴影从他头顶掠过，仿佛深渊向他投来冰冷的一瞥。戴斯蒙德大吼一声，猛地架住艾吉奥的光剑，第一次截断了他的攻击。  
“很好，”艾吉奥笑了，“再来！”

“陛下，公爵来了。”  
缜密的书写停顿片刻，还是画上了句号。他漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，挥手示意仆从将签署过的文件带下去，又将还未处理的堆至一边。宽大的桌面除了文书，什么也没有，此时清理干净，犹如一汪见不到底的黑潭。  
他将手搁在桌沿，微微转头。熟悉的气息翩然而至，站在门外，却不肯跨过门槛。殿门大开，又迅速合拢，阳光刹那涌入，掠过桌案身后的人影，清晰映出一双金色的眼睛。  
“你还是那么守时。”他说，仿佛想要叙旧。  
“你还是那么固执，”她的声音淡淡的，同样听不出喜怒，“这是我第几次来？十五？二十？”  
“十八。”  
“第十八年。为什么还不撤销通缉？上一次有他的消息是六年前了吧，说不定在你丧心病狂的追杀下，他已经葬身在了银河哪个卑微的角落。”  
“你在激怒我。”  
“抱歉，我已经丧失了做贵族的兴致，无论国王还是公爵都让我觉得腻味，如果你想找个借口收回弗利星最后一点独立权，现在就是最好的机会。”  
“卡特琳娜，你总是那么聪明，从任何人嘴里套话对你来说都不是难事，但让我好奇的是，谁给你泄露的风声？”  
仿佛有阴冷的风从她耳边刮过，夹杂怒吼咆哮与尖叫。多年来她已经习惯这种感觉，但看着亲信忽然窒息般捂住脖颈，她还是感到怒火中烧：“适可而止！”  
“原话奉还。你能活到现在的原因，你我心知肚明。”  
卡特琳娜闭上双眼，许久才说道：“你很高兴？”  
“帝国十几年来的叛逃污点即将被改写，我为什么不高兴？”  
叛逃。卡特琳娜想笑，但她忍住了，只嘲讽道：“看来我只能在此提前祝愿您——得偿所愿。”  
最后几个字，她说得意味深长，只要长了耳朵，就不会错过她语气中切齿拊心的痛恨。

“奥迪托雷先生？”  
“嗯？”  
“您不累吗？”  
艾吉奥掂量了一下剑柄，低头去看躺倒在地的戴斯蒙德，少见地没有投掷小飞刀逼他站起来。  
“以逸待劳，防守需要的精力远比攻击要多。尤其你对原力……”他陷入沉思许久，干脆在戴斯蒙德身边躺了下来，才枕着胳膊继续说道，“活跃又灵活，天生就带着相当的隐蔽性，真是如出一辙的天赋。”  
戴斯蒙德喘着粗气，头晕目眩地侧头看他：“天赋？”  
“之前都是威廉训练你？”  
他努力找回自己的舌头，半晌才回答道：“没错，我们在围场，接受不同的训练，以备……”  
“推翻帝国？”  
他安静地平复呼吸，很快将状态调整好，这才发问：“您不喜欢民主共和？”  
“写在课本里的还是存在于梦中的？”艾吉奥略带嘲讽地开口，“你没有见过、接触和经历过真正的共和国，尤其它最黑暗的时刻。”  
戴斯蒙德承认，他说的完全没错：“我不知道。也许帝制是不错的选择，但现在的帝国——您见过它最黑暗的时候吗？”  
无论何种世界，智慧生物最想得到的都是选择的权利，公正的自由。  
“……也许。”他若有所思地喃喃，显然再一次陷入了回忆。他就像是具象化的时间，光阴沉淀在他眼角的细纹，融化入他深邃的眼瞳，随着他闭上双眼而消逝不见。  
他们共享这片安宁。  
“先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“您是不是见过我的亲生父母？”  
经过大半个月的相处和训练，更深刻地了解艾吉奥，他终于可以将一直耿耿于怀的问题说出口。他很早就明白世界并不单纯，四处充满危机，但十八岁生日时的“惊喜”还是重重打破了他的认知。他所以为的世界，他曾经信赖并仰仗的所有，几乎统统离他而去。  
空气循环器一直在工作，此时此刻发出的噪音却格外清晰。戴斯蒙德等了许久，甚至以为自己已经睡着，才听到耳边传来一声轻不可闻的：“见过。”  
他打了个机灵，一下醒过来：“真的？！他们是什么样的人？”  
“还能怎么样，抛妻弃子的混蛋。”艾吉奥的语气冷静异常，半点不像是在开玩笑。戴斯蒙德一骨碌从地上爬起来，拼命眨着眼睛，有些难过地问：“我是被抛弃的？”这倒也解释得通。  
“不是。”  
“那？”  
“我在骗你。”  
戴斯蒙德：“……”  
这乍暖还寒大起大落亦喜亦悲的几句对话，他再没脾气都气的头疼。  
“有没有很想打我？”艾吉奥语带戏谑，翻身后退，扯着神情恹恹的戴斯蒙德，诱哄道，“什么时候你能打赢我一次，我就告诉你。”   
“我是挺想打您，”戴斯蒙德承认得十分痛快，毕竟他的牙仍在咯吱作响，实在难以掩盖，“但能不能先设一个小点的目标？比如他们的姓氏……”  
“那个我现在就可以告诉你。”艾吉奥耸肩，然后说了一会儿某种戴斯蒙德从未听过的语言。他说不定还即兴对两人做了一段介绍，反正戴斯蒙德听不懂，翻译器不在身上，说不定有翻译器也没用。  
因此，戴斯蒙德二话不说，举剑就砍。  
“不错，有长进，”艾吉奥先夸奖了他的动作，才避开他的攻击，接着说道，“但不要让愤怒占据你的内心，这样是无法打败我的，保持平静，感受原力……小伙子火气不要这么大。”  
“您是个混蛋。” 戴斯蒙德真心实意地握紧光剑。  
“我当然知道。”艾吉奥再次放声大笑，笑声回荡在空旷的训练场，映出些许难以分辨的悲凉，但看他眉眼舒展，肆意狂妄一览无余的模样，又生不起消沉之意，反而让人打心底里敬佩仰望。  
没有什么亘古不变，除了精神。  
“大师*。”他满怀崇敬地低语。  
听到这个许久不曾耳闻的称号，艾吉奥的神情出现片刻恍惚，动作也像凝滞住了。戴斯蒙德瞅准机会，飞速挥剑，却还是在最后一刻被对方拦了下来。  
“值得赞扬的尝试，”这一次，笑意是真真实实抵达了他的眼底，“我的徒弟。”


	3. 第二章 原力（下）

就在大约一个月以前,银河帝国境内最大的一股叛军势力被帝国军队攻克。歼星舰发射出的炮火，在另一个行政区都看得见。有些人对此表示忧虑，但大部分人却由衷地感到喜悦。战争已经持续了十几年，他们渴望迎来真正的和平……

小巧的战斗机群在半空中划出半个圆弧，整齐地落在宽阔的降落坪上。飞行员们走下飞机，向队长行礼报告，获得许可后方才离开。  
耳边传来三三两两的聊天声，语气中充斥着去喝一杯的轻松愉快。军校的水准越来越成问题了，传令官心想，将眼神锁定到拿着检修仪走向战斗机的人影身上。  
“露西·斯迪尔曼？”  
“是，长官。”对方立刻站直行礼，标准得挑不出一丝错误。  
“校长传唤，”他回了一礼，将通行证交给她，“立刻前往。”  
露西点头，将胸卡更新，便脱下维修袍登上穿梭机。微风吹拂过她的脸颊，带起发梢痒痒地搔过脖颈。她有一头金色的长发，即使被严肃地扎在头顶，也不能束缚住它们的美丽。她与她的秀发一样美，或者说相得益彰，彼此增分，可惜那古板严肃的双眸破坏了这份风情。  
传令官目送她离开，许久才摇了摇头。  
坐在窗边，她垂头去看通信器，没有掩饰好的眼神中充满了冷意。她差不多可以猜到那老头找她的原因：开学季已经过去，戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯却没有前来报到。  
多好的机会，她微微叹息。如果控制住威廉·迈尔斯的儿子，帝国将在三个月内结束这场从她出生起就看不到尽头的混乱。可惜，不知道是威廉起了疑心，还是戴斯蒙德那里出了问题，终究……功亏一篑。  
“韦迪克博士？”  
“进来。”  
她走进实验室。他们的校长正站在电脑前，聚精会神地观看实验记录。  
“戴斯蒙德为什么没来？”他问。  
“不清楚。他至今没有回复过任何人的消息，威廉则对外宣称他去了银河外围。”  
“那还真是不好查，”韦迪克拿起笔，在屏幕上写了一会儿，自言自语道，“银河外围。难道他们发现了？”  
露西没问发现了什么；她直觉那不是自己能知道的。  
“多完美的机会，只要能展开研究，哪怕只有一管血，甚至一个细胞，我就能……算了。错过了也不打紧。”韦迪克似乎恢复了冷静，但他皱紧的眉头泄露了他的心思，“我们还有机会，那小子一定会自投罗网，只要我们避开皇帝陛下……”  
露西悚然一惊：“避开谁？”  
韦迪克摆了摆手：“继续尝试和对方联系，哪怕只有万分之一的可能也要抓住戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯，在陛下几乎清除掉所有人以后，他是我们最后的希望。我可以给你更大的权限，只要将他带过来——带回来！”  
他一拳砸在控制台上，情绪少见地有些激动。露西及时应声，神情却带着些谨慎的疑虑。韦迪克并不在意，他连皇帝都不看在眼里，又怎么会担心一名小小的间谍？他相信他的学生能办好这点小事，如果不能……他也还有其他选择。  
只是留他的时间已经不多了。

他打开联络器，手指掠过空荡荡的信号，点开日历表，向上翻了翻。  
距离科洛桑军事学院开学，竟然已经过去五个月，他在艾吉奥处学习的时间也将近四月。想到这里，戴斯蒙德移开视线，又看向窗外绚烂的景色。遥远的夕阳正落入群山，在地平线留下层层叠叠深浅不一的红，像干涸的鲜血凝固在天际，被大气氧化得越来越深沉。  
“师父？”  
“嗯？”  
“您究竟在做什么？”戴斯蒙德感觉自己等得都要睡着了。  
“学徒辫，”艾吉奥说，手下不停，语气却颇为苦恼，“我保证我二十年前还会。”潜台词便是，他有二十年没编过这东西了。  
戴斯蒙德又等了一会，见对方没有停止摧残他头发的行为，只好试图用谈话转移他的注意力：“学徒辫是什么？”  
“绝地学徒的标志。它唯一的作用就是在你出师时由你的老师亲自剪下，其他时间都又碍事又讨厌。”  
下意识地，戴斯蒙德想要回头，却被临时充任理发师的艾吉奥摁住后颈：“再动就把你所有头发剃光。”  
他只好缩了缩脖子不再动弹，任由走马上任没多久的恩师继续和自己的小辫子抗争。找艾吉奥帮自己理发是他今天犯的最大的错误，他还不如对着镜子自己动手。  
“好了，大概，差不多，”艾吉奥咳嗽两声，听起来竟然有几分心虚，“都怪你的头发长的太慢。去换衣服，我们出发。”  
他没有给戴斯蒙德看镜子的机会，后者想了想，终究放弃，摸着新修剪的发梢问他：“去哪？”  
“市集，”艾吉奥丢开剪刀解释，“安尼缪斯太过荒芜，虽然有矿产但分布稀少又零散，所以发展出这种移动市场，商人定期到达星球各较大集聚地进行买卖和交换。只要提供有价值的东西，他们什么都卖。”  
“……您有帝国信用点？”  
“这个问题太愚蠢了，你以为帝国像共和国那样管理松散？”  
“您怎么总是有意无意夸奖帝国？”戴斯蒙德小声嘀咕，在艾吉奥似笑非笑看过来时迅速改口，“那我们要怎么办？”直觉上，他的零花钱恐怕连他们想要的零头都买不起。  
“抢啊。”艾吉奥坦然。  
“您说什么？”  
“正好，那些贪婪的小矮子经过去年估计已经把我拉进黑名单，混进去的任务交给你，不要辜负你的训练。”艾吉奥仿佛没看到戴斯蒙德满脸的不赞同，抵着下颌思索他们需要的东西。  
“这是犯罪。”戴斯蒙德可没有那么好糊弄。  
“你不是还想刺杀帝国皇帝推翻帝制恢复共和国？”  
“……不要混淆视听。”它们根本不是一回事！  
“你竟然不反驳这胡扯的目标，”艾吉奥的神色微妙极了，他侧头打量戴斯蒙德一会儿，在对方略带诧异的眼神中妥协了：“换成偷？别这个眼神，我可是帝国头号通缉犯，帝国成立后发下的第一条指令就是追捕我，明不明白？”  
戴斯蒙德木然冷笑：“明白，你们师徒情深。”  
艾吉奥一哽，少见的有些尴尬，移开视线咳嗽起来：“不用担心，我也爱你，行了，快点行动。”  
“真的要……要……”  
“你是正义的使者，做什么都没有问题。”  
“我要生气了。”  
“现在的小孩怎么这么难哄？”艾吉奥感叹。

他们趁着暮色出发，距离尚远，戴斯蒙德就看到了冲天而起的缤纷灯光。有飞船发出的，也有接引光束，远远地还能看见不少投放在半空的广告，丝毫没有荒凉星球的气氛。戴斯蒙德还没有在这颗星球上见过如此热闹的景象，一时不由有些入迷。到处是披着斗篷行色匆匆的买家，只能隐约分清种族，彼此擦肩而过，不会给对方留下一点印象。戴斯蒙德紧紧跟在艾吉奥身后，两人毫不起眼，没有受到任何盘查，便轻而易举进入临时聚居地。  
他借着兜帽的遮掩打量四周，看到帝国内限制甚至严禁售卖的货物，不由停住脚步，被艾吉奥拽了一把才反应过来，连忙跟上。卖家不只有被艾吉奥称为“贪婪的小矮子”的本地人，还有千奇百怪的各色商人。闻所未闻的货物堆在一起，有些成色尚好，有些却怎么看都是垃圾。但不用担心卖不出去，毕竟生活在安尼缪斯，真的什么都缺。  
戴斯蒙德本以为他们会直奔艾吉奥的主要目标――已经几次将他拉入黑名单的交易中心，但是艾吉奥却带着他左拐右拐，一路行至一处隐蔽破败的小门前，方才停下脚步。  
“先生？”  
“自己去逛，”他随手扔给他一袋东西，动作像打发小孩，语气也不遑多让，“喜欢什么就买，一个标准时后这里集合。”  
戴斯蒙德接住那个布袋，茫然地颠了颠：“这是什么？”  
艾吉奥挥挥手。径直推门进去，黑色的长袍瞬间消失在戴斯蒙德视野中央。他不知所措地跨了一步，打开袋子，险些被其中的矿石粉激得打喷嚏。  
矿石？  
是了，这里毕竟属于银河外缘，除了帝国信用点，还可以物换物。这矿石他也不算陌生，是一种军需金属。  
回忆过路上看到的物价，戴斯蒙德一时脊背发凉。更让他细思恐极的是，艾吉奥分明不穷，却还要靠抢甚至偷的东西，又是什么？  
他默默仰头，离子引擎的震动声异常刺耳。

他在最偏僻阴暗的角落坐下，冲侍者报了一个菜单上根本没有的酒名。不一会儿，酒被端上，送酒的人也顺势坐下，笼着袖口问：“想打听什么？”  
“帝国。”  
“三百。”  
他扔出一个布袋，与给戴斯蒙德的那个一般无二：“说吧。”  
来人瞅了两眼袋子里的东西，将帝国近日的新闻一一道出。有些早已公开，有些还偏于机密，时间越早说得越详细。艾吉奥靠着椅子，手指轻轻击打桌面，一直听到近日出兵，低垂的双眼才荡起一丝波澜。  
“要打仗？”  
“难说，”情报人耸耸肩，拿出自己的酒壶灌了一口，“局势复杂，帝国露不出更多口风，但有传言说叛军早有消息，提前布署，损失不大。那群造反的恐怕有什么绝密消息，要干一票大的。”  
叛军。艾吉奥琢磨着他的用词，心里有些发沉。他敏锐的直觉告诉他，事情很可能发展到了他最不想看到的一面。  
“你什么时候成了保皇党？”  
“我一直忠心耿耿地效忠陛下。”  
他忍不住嗤笑一声，无声松开端着酒杯的手：“需要我去找行政官宣读你曾经犯下的罪行吗？”  
“谁都会犯错，皇帝也不能免俗。重点在于有没有让人改过自新的机会。”  
艾吉奥神情微冷。对方看似随口提及皇帝，语气中却饱含恶意，联合他说出的内容，几乎将刀子摆在了他面前。  
勇气可嘉。  
“你想在皇帝的手里寻求宽恕？”艾吉奥微微向后，靠在椅子上，并不气馁，但总有些兴味索然，“有趣的想法。也就是此时银河没有统一，但只要空出双手，他会亲自吊死所有罪犯。”  
“活路是自己走出来的，”对方咧嘴一笑，带着腮腺的脸庞格外狰狞，“你说是吧，奥迪托雷将军？”

戴斯蒙德笼着袖口，漫无方向的走在拥挤的街头。夜晚的安尼缪斯出奇的冷，仿佛可以看见的寒气顺着一切它找得到的缝隙往里钻、抓住他的四肢，即使在人多的地方也很难感觉到温暖。  
而通讯网点恰恰是人最多的地方。无论商人、逃犯还是旅行者，都可以使用此地无人追踪的联络器。  
交好贵得惊人的费用，戴斯蒙德拿起通信器，输入一串长长的号码，在静电噪音中沉默了足有十分钟，这才报出了自己的联络号。  
“您有两封语音邮件，是否收听？”  
“当然。”  
他满心以为会听到父亲的留言，熟悉又仿佛带着些陌生的女声却让他吃了一惊。  
“亲爱的戴斯蒙德，这里是露西，你能乖乖去偏远星系上学真是太好了！可惜迈尔斯先生在你走了以后才告诉我们这件事，我虽然为你高兴，但也有些埋怨，你竟然不告诉我们就偷偷离开，大家还想为你举办庆祝派对！这都是你的疏忽。肖恩已经搜集了一整套的恶搞资料，但愿你再见到他时不会被吓到。我已经到了科洛桑，一个神奇的地方，可惜我还没有机会见到传说中的皇帝，他太深居简出了，而且没有一点官方外的消息，这让我有些怀疑，说不定以前也有人……只是没有成功。想也是这样。总之，祝平安，有机会就给我回信吧。结束。”  
回信？他盯着破旧的显业屏，没有说话，机器开始自动播放下一条。  
“呃……咳咳咳，这东西真不友好，你确定它没坏？好吧。戴斯蒙德，我的朋友，迈尔斯先生说你接不到通讯，但我还是想试验一下，这说不定是我的遗言呢。第一次进攻与反击计划失败了，幸好我们早有准备，损失不算特别惨重，但也没成功拖延那个超大型武器的建造速度，它的防护坚不可摧，迈尔斯先生怀疑它能吸收……哦这个不能说，行行行我不说。总之我们光荣撤退，过程还算顺利，但身为机器人，我可没有你们人类那种乐观。幸运和不幸总是相对来谈，依我看，你就比我这块可怜的破金属幸运得多，帝国高调通缉我们，我们虽然躲到了后方基地，可这里什么都没有——资源要优先供给战斗机器人，我已经半个月没上过油了！想到你还在哪个角落吃香喝辣，我就痛心疾首有苦难言，你竟然抛弃你的机器人私自出发，连个口信都没留，堪称罪大恶极罄竹难书，但我又有什么办法呢？难道不是只能原谅你吗？什么，竟然还有一秒钟，好吧，你还有没有可能回来？”  
留言自动删除，戴斯蒙德却还在晕眩当中。他按着额头走到一边，好一会儿才捋顺自己机器人的话。十六号的性格还是太成问题了，有时候他实在后悔没有更改他的模式组件。  
但想到隐藏在废话中的信息，他也没办法继续轻松。无论十六号怎么说，这都是一场由失败引发的撤退，此时不在父亲身边，他无法估算情况究竟有多恶劣。  
还有露西……她已经在科洛桑展开生活了吗？  
扯上兜帽，戴斯蒙德转身向街道走去，心不在焉间冷不防被人撞到胳膊上的淤青，疼得他暗吸一口凉气。  
“你为什么总是在走神？”艾吉奥低沉的声音传来。  
“因为我关心……嘿！发生了什么？”戴斯蒙德踉跄两步，终于习惯被抓着手臂，跟着他快速向聚集点边缘行进。  
“帝国的追兵，”艾吉奥简短地解释，“策反了我的线人。非常专业，很可能来自专门抓捕我的部门。”  
戴斯蒙德一时不知道该担忧突如其来的危险还是震惊为了抓艾吉奥帝国竟然单独成立了一个部门。他加快脚步，极力避开汹涌的人潮，疑惑道：“他们怎么会发现你？”  
当然是因为我在这里盘桓太久等你。艾吉奥不欲解释，反手甩出两把飞刀，正中试图爬上房顶的两人咽喉。  
戴斯蒙德却误解了艾吉奥的意思，以为他不想回答这么没用的问题，只好接着问个相对重要的：“如何甩开他们？我们有多长时间？”  
“我们顶多有两个自转日，两天以后帝国的大军就会将这里团团包围。幸好皇帝被动乱绊住了，不然从消息传回到飞船降落，一天都不会超过。”  
“皇帝亲自带兵清缴？！”戴斯蒙德猛地拔高声音。  
艾吉奥看都没有看他一眼：“想得美，他是去监督死星建设。”  
年轻的学徒狠狠松了口气，艾吉奥也没空嘲笑他，一路绕过可能有埋伏的街道，谨慎地向聚集地的边缘接近。这里停放着各式各样破破不堪东拼西凑的大型机械，衡量标准是能射出能量的都是武器，能飞上天的都是飞船。艾吉奥似乎很熟悉这里，脚步片刻不停，戴斯蒙德跟着他绕来绕去，正要发问，忽然眼前一亮。他看到了……  
“趴下！”艾吉奥一把将他按在沙子堆里，匍匐在临时掩体后等待第一波攻击结束，这才抓起光剑冲了出去，“呆在这里别动。”  
“等……唔！” 艾吉奥手劲太大，戴斯蒙德反抗不及，顿时吃了一嘴沙子，等他从头晕目眩中回神，不远处已经传来爆能枪的射击声。  
他紧张地翻身坐起，剑柄落进掌心，想到艾吉奥强悍的身手，担忧和恐惧不由消散，转而化为思索和计算。艾吉奥没有明说有多少先遣部队在追击他们，但肯定不少。他贸然出去，很可能一脚踩进预设好的陷阱，想要全身而退，必须要更多的武器或者帮手。  
如果他刚刚没有看错，工具就是现成的。  
越想越多，喊杀声和惨叫声却不减反增。戴斯蒙德有些急躁地侧身去看，但天色已晚，四处无光，他离得又有些远，除了光剑和枪支交织而成的光幕，什么都看不清。他忍不住想起艾吉奥给他的小册子中提起的鹰眼，明知连绝地中都很少有人掌握这一技巧，却还是抑制不住内心焦急的渴望。  
帝国，原力。死亡与生存，毁灭与希望，悄无声息死去的母亲，和无能为力的他。  
艾吉奥似有所感，忍不住侧身回望，险些被爆能枪击中。  
“师父！”  
突然明亮起来的视野带着惊人的怪异，戴斯蒙德却毫无芥蒂地接受了它。闭上双眼，又重新睁开，光剑的亮度已经不仅仅是明亮那么简单，它像是活物，像一团跃动燃烧的火焰，散发着惊人的光与热，但却稍逊他的主人一筹。   
行走于漆黑的暗夜，穿梭在爆能枪的间隙，每一次攻击、劈刺和回防都恰到好处，没有花哨的动作，没有多余的伤口，只要是光剑的攻击范围，他想要取人性命便只是时间问题。鲜血四溅，染上他的衣摆，滚烫的温度转瞬冷却，那一刹的过程映入眼中，灿烂璀璨得难以想象。  
惨叫声接连响起，生生将他拉回炮火横飞的战场。戴斯蒙德瞪大双眼，确认那里只剩一人站立，内心不由升起浓浓的敬畏之情。  
“戴斯蒙德？”  
“我在，”他快步跑上前，正好扶住险些跌倒在地的艾吉奥，“师父？你受伤了？”  
“旧伤，无碍，倒是你……”他一把抓住他的手臂，迎着对方不解的神情皱眉仔细打量他，许久才暗暗松了口气，转而说到，“鹰眼？”  
“是。”  
戴斯蒙德还有些疑惑，艾吉奥却也管不了那么多了：“这里不再安全，我们得尽快离开这里。”  
戴斯蒙德有些担忧他所谓的“旧伤”，但现在的确不是说这个的时候：“我有办法，跟我走。”  
“什么办法？”艾吉奥狐疑。  
“我的飞船。”  
在这颗偏远星系坠毁，戴斯蒙德吃了不少苦头才找到碳基生物可以存活的聚集地，接着打听到艾吉奥的假名。那时的他当然顾不上损坏扔在荒漠的飞船，本以为他们缘分已尽，没想到它会被人发现，还修好了公开出售。  
“偷还是抢？”艾吉奥戏谑地挑起眉梢。  
“那本来就是我的飞船，至于修好它的报酬，正好和他们偷走它的惩罚相抵。”戴斯蒙德不为所动，将他一条胳膊搭在肩膀上，有些艰难的迈开步子。幸好这里的卖主很识时务，即使听到喧嚣的喊杀声，没有准备好自卫队，肯定不会前来查看。  
这光明磊落的借口让艾吉奥颇为赞叹：“不错，和当年的我一样有天分。”  
“您教得好。”戴斯蒙德干笑两声，远远似乎听见嘈杂的呼喝声，不由加快脚步，凭借记忆摸到自己的飞船附近。在斑驳的边缘摸索了好一会儿，他找出藏好的备用钥匙。  
幸运的是，修理师并没有重置安全系统。  
“帝国的人追来了，您有没有地方可去？”回到自己熟悉的领地，戴斯蒙德勉强松了口气。他乘坐的是支持跃迁的小型运输机，火力不够强悍，但能搭载其他人。虽然威廉明确表示艾吉奥不可能跟着他回来为反帝事业添砖加瓦，但他还是坚持将战斗机留给前线选择了它——看，现在不就用上了。  
“你有？”艾吉奥环视一圈，扯住戴斯蒙德的领子，示意他真正应该走向的位置是副驾驶。  
“当然，我父亲那边还在打仗。”  
“都说了是去监督……咳。迈尔斯那边不缺你一个敢死队成员。”  
“我既然知道了战况，又怎么可能坐视不理？”戴斯蒙德没有注意到他险些咬到舌头的停顿，心不在焉地看向舱外，“那是我的家，我的亲人和朋友都在那里。”  
“你不会，”艾吉奥停下检查仪表盘的动作，匪夷所思地直直看向他，“还打着暗杀帝国皇帝的主意吧？”  
戴斯蒙德稍加犹豫，还是说道：“至少要摧毁那件泛银河武器，它带来的后果没有人承担得起。”  
“你想怎么摧毁它？”艾吉奥笑了，“弱点，原理，甚至构成，你知道多少？”  
“不知道才要去接近、去了解，坐以待毙不是我们的作风。”  
“伶牙俐齿，”艾吉奥摇头，俯身点火，“不过如果你需要登陆作战，那我倒是有一个忠告。”  
“什么？”戴斯蒙德好奇。  
“遮住你的脸。”  
“啊？”  
在骤然而起的发动机轰鸣声中，戴斯蒙德还是听到了对方莫名其妙的建议。他不明所以地侧头，希望对方给自己一个更详细的解释，却听艾吉奥指挥道：“舱门液压貌似有问题，你去看看。”  
戴斯蒙德起身查看，舱门果然没有关紧。他想回身去找工具箱，却发现艾吉奥无声无息地紧跟着他走来，站在了门边。  
不知道为什么，他心底有点不好的预感。他横跨一步，试图找到一个更安全的站位，却看到艾吉奥勾起唇角，在他惊愕的眼神中，抬腿将他踹出了舱门。  
此时他们已经离地面有一定距离，最重要的是，飞船的卖家听到引擎启动声，正迅速带人赶来。  
“你为什么要……这么做？”戴斯蒙德惊魂未定地瞥向被抓住的手腕，努力抬头去捕捉他的神情。  
“你以为呢？”  
戴斯蒙德又朝下看了一眼：“天，他们有多少人？”  
“肯定没有暴风兵团多。阿……自从皇帝登基，帝国一直在扩充军备，你绝对没有机会靠近死星核心。”  
“你知道了？”戴斯蒙德后知后觉地发现，这是对方第二次提起死星。  
“倒也不算什么秘密，我甚至见过它的驱动能源，想不想知道？”   
“什——什么？”  
“金色的凯伯水晶，蕴含无穷能量的矿石。我们当时叫它金苹果，伊甸碎片。”  
“‘伊甸’……”戴斯蒙德喃喃，霎时陷入思索，“那也是‘死星’的正式名称。难怪，我一直不明白什么能量可以驱动这么庞大的武器，竟然是凯伯水晶……它究竟有没有弱点？”  
“共和国式的虚伪，”艾吉奥没有理会他的追问，慨然感叹，“他还是老样子，起个名字也充满理想主义。”  
“师父，”戴斯蒙德艰难地挪了挪身体，感觉自己的手臂都要被扯掉了，“我不想打扰你怀念过去，但能不能先……”  
“让你上来？”艾吉奥嗤笑。  
“现在痛快地把我扔下去也行。”戴斯蒙德万分诚恳。飞船还在逐渐升高，他实在不想考验自己对原力的掌控能力。  
“人还不够多。”艾吉奥看都没有看地面一眼，便笃定地说。  
“那您还有什么要交代？比如如何正式成为绝地之类？”戴斯蒙德无奈地叹了口气。  
“那离你还太遥远，不如听点有用的。” 侧身避开不知从哪儿射来的攻击，艾吉奥凝视他隐隐透着光辉的瞳孔，缓缓开口，“凯伯水晶不会屈服于黑暗面的掌控，但伊甸碎片不一样。绝地同样无法使用它……它操控别人，而不是服从原力。”  
戴斯蒙德听得云里雾里，好不容易抓住一个重点，吃惊地问：“操控别人？”  
“意志力不够坚强的人只会被它蕴含的世界迷惑，”艾吉奥淡淡地说，“为了驱动它的能量，帝国根本无法对它做出保护，甚至不能靠近核心。”  
“机器人也不行？”  
“他们的线路会被逸散的能量破坏得一干二净。”  
“但皇帝却可以使用它。”戴斯蒙德深吸一口气。  
“现在知道怕了？”艾吉奥嘲讽，转而又说道，“他可以，你也不差。光明原力是你最大的优势，戴斯蒙德，不要重蹈前人覆辙，更不要感到恐惧。恐惧与愤怒是仇恨与罪恶的源头，黑暗总是无时无刻不在蛊惑你。”  
“师父……”  
“先别急着感动，这也是我师父教给我的。等你真正面对他，你就知道，从我这里离开是多大的失误了。”  
戴斯蒙德哭笑不得，并由衷地感到好奇：“他以前是个什么样的人？”  
“还能什么样，杀人不眨眼随便就翻脸的混蛋，”艾吉奥懒洋洋地耸耸肩，眼看时机差不多了，忽而冲他温柔一笑，简直迷人，“不过，既然你叫我一声师父，我当然要负担起避免徒弟死得太快的责任。”  
戴斯蒙德瞪圆了眼睛。  
“愿原力与你同在。”  
最后一句话出口，他毫不留情地将人扔了下去。  
戴斯蒙德手忙脚乱地调整好姿势，避免自己磕到头或摔断腿。当他灰头土脸地爬起来时，面对的是将他团团包围眼露不善的安尼缪斯星的土著居民。他们用他完全没听懂的语言交流了两句，戴斯蒙德只在其中捕捉到了艾吉奥在此地的假名。  
他拔出光剑，想也不想，撒腿就跑。

稀疏的星如田野间点缀的花草，一闪一闪，随风摇摆。黄沙盘旋在半空中，像一层纱，一场雾。  
D-04透过狭小的视窗，努力向外望去，许久没有动静，不由嘀咕了两句。它一会儿转向门，一会儿看向走廊尽头，颇有些犹豫不决。  
终于，门开了。它下意识进入警戒，又发出放松的“哔哔”声。戴斯蒙德俯身摸了摸它，发现自己在它光滑的金属上留下几个指印，不由苦笑。  
他现在狼狈极了，身上不是血就是土，走动间还有沙子从衣服缝隙漏出。D-04倒不怎么在意，它领着他向里走，不是回房间，而是去书房。自然风渐渐吹起他的衣摆，抖落出碎星般的粉尘细沙。  
他无暇顾及，低声问了小机器人几个问题，眉头不由狠狠皱起，牵扯到脸上的伤疤，不由嘶了一声。  
“师父，”戴斯蒙德无奈地说，“能不能先让我洗个澡？”  
坐在窗边扶手椅上的艾吉奥侧头打量他，许久才以一种戴斯蒙德无论如何都很难理解的语气说道：“看见你这么惨，我才高兴。”  
戴斯蒙德无言以对，甚至早已习惯，干脆在原地转了个圈：“看够了？要不要拍照留念？”  
“好主意，”艾吉奥打了个响指，“等我去取设备。”  
“师父！帝国还在追杀我们！”  
“错，”艾吉奥说，“是追杀我。”  
“您受了伤，就不要逞强了。”戴斯蒙德有些头痛地揉了揉额角，险些被掉下来的沙子迷了眼睛。  
艾吉奥挑眉，看向假装自己不存在的小叛徒。D-04叽里咕噜地发表了一次长篇大论，直到艾吉奥让他去准备食物，方才愤愤离去。  
“您的旧伤究竟有多严重？”眼见对方沉默不语，戴斯蒙德再也掩饰不住内心的焦急和自责。几个月来他都没有发现端倪，也许从侧面说明了并不致命，但这么长的时间都没有养好，又会是多恐怖的伤口？  
“至少打得过你。”他转回头，继续凝视荒芜的窗外和空无一物的天空。此时它还是一片空白，但很快，帝国战舰射出的光炮将比繁星还要耀眼。  
“师父！”他加重语气，脸色也冷了下来。艾吉奥飞快地瞟他一眼，就决定装作什么都没看见，支着下颌开始吹口哨。  
“我知道我不够格参与你们之间的纷争，”戴斯蒙德并不打算妥协，他径直走过去挡住他的视线，俯身跪在他面前，毫不畏惧地直视他的双眼开口说道，“但请相信我，Master，我也是绝地。这不是你一个人的战争，至少现在不是。”  
空气仿佛凝固了。戴斯蒙德疑惑地来回看看，却发现艾吉奥像是望着他，又像是看向他身后的虚空，唯一没有经过伪装的眼睛泄露了他的情绪，即使只有短暂瞬间，他还是一瞥而过对方眼里露骨的茫然。映着火光，其中似有千言万语，倾入深海星空，又四散而去，不余分毫。  
“戴斯蒙德，”他忽然开口，嗓音无比温和，“你还想去找帝国皇帝？”  
找。这个字眼有些不同寻常，但不管艾吉奥隐藏了什么秘密，他的回答都只有一个：“没错。”  
“无论面对什么样的艰难险阻？”  
“是的。”  
“都会作为一名绝地，坚守刺客的信条，直到为此奉献一切？”  
“什么信条？”  
“万物……”  
一阵急促的警报声打断了艾吉奥未尽的话。他们一齐向声音来源看去，戴斯蒙德尚没有什么反应，艾吉奥却猛地站起了身，大跨步向下走去。戴斯蒙德连忙跟上，和他一起冲到地堡内的电脑中枢旁。  
同样被吸引来的小机器人发出一串急促的电子音，紧紧靠在了艾吉奥腿侧。  
一个小型舰队出现在了卫星发来的画面上。飞行器的数量看起来并不多，但已经升起的森森炮口昭示了他们绝无善意。  
“这不可能，他们怎么来的这么快？”艾吉奥死死瞪着屏幕，忽然揪住戴斯蒙德的衣领将他拉过来，问道，“你感受到了吗？”  
“感受什么？”  
艾吉奥翻了个白眼。“当然是原力。”他说。  
“没有，”戴斯蒙德有点羞赧也有点委屈，这不是他的错，他的思维还停留在正常人的认知上，“而且您不应该比我更能感受到原力？”  
艾吉奥摇头，又微不可察地松了口气。他调出更多影像，盯着侧面的标志看了许久，缓缓皱眉：“你在集市接了谁的通讯？”  
“我只收到两封语音留言，不可能追踪信号。”  
“谁发来的？”  
“我的机器人和——”他一时不知道怎么定义露西的身份。固然他们是朋友，更是一起上学，认识多年，但他其实……等等。  
露西去了科洛桑。作为间谍。  
如果她暴露了……  
戴斯蒙德脸色惨白，许久没有出声，艾吉奥看他一会，没有多说什么，只俯身弹了弹小机器人的头顶，严肃道：“去做好准备。”  
D-04领命而去。  
“如果他们是来找我的，你可以先离开，”知道现在担忧也没用，戴斯蒙德勉强压下心底的不安，认真地建议，“他们很可能不知道你在这儿。”  
艾吉奥向他投去怪异的视线，像是想要探究他出于什么心态说出这番话，好一会儿才缓过劲来：“逃跑可从来不在我的计划范围。好了，你也去收拾东西，我们马上去自首。”  
“好……什么？”戴斯蒙德猛地打了个激灵，不敢置信地望向他，“你不会是……你……我……”  
“你不会指望继续用你的小破飞船横穿银河系吧？”艾吉奥被他惊恐的神情逗笑了，心情颇好地吹了声口哨，“左右都是抢，当然要抢最好的那个。”  
“一艘？”戴斯蒙德不抱什么希望地问。  
“两艘。年轻人别总是摆出绝望的表情，我会帮忙。”  
帮忙把我踹进敌人堆还是干脆全舰广播我的动向？戴斯蒙德满心苦涩，又忍不住争取道：“您真的不能和我一起走？”  
“不，那对你我来说都会是灾难，不过——”  
“不过？”  
“原力会代替我照看你。”  
“……那还真是，谢谢您和原力的慷慨。”


	4. 第三章 任务

这是一颗早被放弃的星球。星图里记载了它的编号和它曾经的名字，但附近星域的人都喜欢叫它“废墟”。  
现在，因为帝国与叛军的战争，这里距离成为真正的废墟也不远了。  
戴斯蒙德抬手，拽了拽帽檐，试图挡住天空投射的剧烈阳光，但连日来的战争几乎将这颗星球的大气消耗得一干二净。到处都是轰炸的痕迹，残肢断臂散落在尚带着高温的土地里，没有人有时间和精力打扫。  
他小心地挑选可以下脚的地方，从松软的泥土中拔出靴子。风中传来低泣的声响，那是被炸断的山脉在舔舐伤痕。茫茫荒原，只有他和他的机器人艰难跋涉。  
他不得不再次拿出联络器确认方位。  
“什么人？”一个声音忽然传来。  
他举起双手，拉开兜帽和围巾，笑着说道：“一名无辜的旅行者。”  
“戴斯蒙德！”警惕变为惊喜，紧接着是嘈杂的欢呼，“你回来了！”  
“你还活着！”片刻，十六号怪异的电子音传来，“你竟然还活着走到了这里！”  
戴斯蒙德霎时哭笑不得：“我当然还活着，不要在这时候诅咒我。我父亲在不在你们身边？”  
他身后的D-17发出好奇的哨音，被十六号敏锐地捕捉到。它尖叫起来：“机器人？！”  
“让我先通过检查，好吗？”戴斯蒙德无奈地说。  
“闸门正在开启，请稍等，”另一个人说，“我们去通知迈尔斯将军了。”  
他点点头，和小机器人一起接受持枪隔离检查，在基地终于确认他们的身份以后，才谨慎地带着他们走入大门。  
“戴斯蒙德！”迎接他的是就在附近检修的肖恩，和曾经在围场一起接受过训练的同袍。戴斯蒙德扔开背包，高兴地和久别的朋友挨个拥抱，尤其还要安抚闹脾气的十六号，听他们七嘴八舌地抱怨他不打一声招呼就走人，没有参加和帝国演绎的一场好戏，错过了足以载入史册的战役等等，直到威廉中断会议赶来，他们才依依不舍地将他放开，约定过一会儿一定要给他们说说他的外出见闻。  
戴斯蒙德笑着和他们击掌，眼角捕捉到一身军装的威廉，连忙走到他面前。  
看到长高不少也显得成熟许多的戴斯蒙德，威廉的眼中似有泪光闪耀，但又很快化为喜悦，张开手臂抱住他：“你回来了。”  
戴斯蒙德眨眨眼，抑制住鼻头的酸意，闷声说道：“是的，父亲，我回来了。”  
“出事了？这么短的时间，你的训练不可能完成。”威廉极力克制自己的激动，只拍了拍戴斯蒙德的后背，低头看到那台似陌生又似熟悉的机器人，他迅速回神，关切地问。  
“回来参战，”戴斯蒙德说，“我不能抛下你们。”  
“傻孩子，没有你我们一样能行。”不知不觉，他的声音有些哽咽。为了掩饰，他只好转移话题，转而询问：“奥迪托雷先生怎么样？”  
“师父他很好，只是不愿意和我一起回来。”  
“这是自然，他不会和——什么？他收你为徒了？”威廉吃了一惊。  
戴斯蒙德摸摸他留了还没多久的辫子，点头：“没错。”  
威廉这才注意到他的学徒辫。思来想去，他长叹一声，转而说道：“走吧，我带你去安排身份证明。”  
戴斯蒙德点头，又招呼十六号先带D-04回去。十六号不太乐意，D-04好像也不知所措，戴斯蒙德好不容易说服他们，又许诺了诸多好处，才在十六号嘀嘀咕咕的念叨声中逃向威廉。  
他的父亲含笑看着他们，大有看热闹的意思，戴斯蒙德尴尬地干咳两声，突然想起什么，不太自然地问道：“露西和丽贝卡呢？”  
“她们还在科洛桑。”  
“怎么——”  
“这是大家共同的、最优的选择。英雄不是只有你一个，戴斯蒙德。”  
“不，我不是这个意思，但……”他挠了挠头发，一时不知道该说什么，只好再次提起正事：“情况怎么样？”  
说到战况，威廉的笑容立刻消失，语带沉重地开口：“对我们很不利。自从皇帝亲临督建，我们的内线就再也没有办法拖延‘死星’的建设进度，到现在它已经濒临完成，只剩部分收尾工作没有结束。我们试探性攻击过一次，但连外层防护盾的突破口都找不到，根据技术人员猜测，它恐怕可以吸收一定程度的攻击。”  
不，应该是它扭转了能量的路径……戴斯蒙德陷入沉思，他目前收到的情报基本已经可以印证他的猜测，也为他指明了接下来的行动方向。以伊甸碎片的能量，死星轻易无法突破，想要将它彻底摧毁，只能从内部寻找机会。  
想到这里，他终于打定主意。  
“父亲，你们在开作战会议？能带我一个吗？”  
“你有想法？”  
“没错，关于死星的。它不能留。”戴斯蒙德轻轻吸气，熟悉的、属于战场的空气扑面而来，他不知道自己还能享受多久这样的时光。  
威廉站住脚步，侧头皱眉，久久不语，只是看着他。  
就在刚刚，他好像在戴斯蒙德身上感受到了什么，那是一种气势，一往无前，有进无退，破釜沉舟。  
“父亲？”  
“……跟我来。”  
孩子长大了啊，他想到，内心五味陈杂，说不清的复杂。

义军的作战会议室秉承着一如既往的风格。圆桌，显示屏，和争吵的各位。  
戴斯蒙德找了个不起眼的位置站好，一一扫视过或熟悉或陌生的人。以他的军衔并不足以参加这场会议，但也没人会特意驱逐他。找不到攻入死星的方式，作战根本没有实际意义，所有人都清楚地知道这一点，连制定阵列的心思都没有。所有人都在渴望新的消息和情报，哪怕只有一点改变。  
威廉走到他们身边，冲为首的几人低语两句。有人拧眉，又很快松开，议论之声四起，只有被围绕在中心的人无动于衷，许久才举起一只手，示意他们暂停。  
“邵君议员。”在威廉的示意下，戴斯蒙德站直身体，向她敬礼。正在观看星图的女性支起身，抬头看他，眉眼凌厉，眼神触及到他的脸庞，又忽然露出疑惑的神色。  
“……戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯？”她招手示意他过来，“我见过你吗？”  
戴斯蒙德上前几步，认真回忆片刻，摇了摇头：“并未。”  
“嗯，”她应了一声，敛去心中淡淡的不适，重新打开一张球体的设计图纸，正色道，“威廉说，你有关于攻克死星的计划？”  
此言一出，会议室中的人齐齐将视线落在他们身上。戴斯蒙德有些不适应地撇开视线，走到屏幕前，将死星的图纸放大，露出其中仿佛残缺的，巨大的空心。  
“进攻死星只有一个目的，那就是销毁它，这样我们才能立于不败之地。它的偏导护盾覆盖整个死星，但军队的停机坪只有两处……我认为，分成四个小队比较合适，一队主攻，一队偷袭，一队外援。”  
“还有一个小队？”  
“就是我，”戴斯蒙德说，“我会潜入死星，尝试从内破坏它。”  
众人大哗。  
“你说什么？！”  
“你要怎么潜进去？”  
“只有你一个？”  
“不行，这太危险了，” 邵君议员也否决了他的提议，“无论你有什么方法，都不是让你只身犯险的理由。”  
“谢谢您的关怀，但死星的护盾的确只有我能进去，除非你们能找到和它的核心一模一样的凯伯水晶制作标记。”  
“凯伯水晶是什么？”有人问。戴斯蒙德看向邵君议员，果然，她的眉眼间满是凝重，和一丝微不可见的忌惮。  
“你是原力敏感者？”  
“原力”一词出口，室内再次安静下来。大部分人并不知道皇帝也是原力敏感者，但在场的大部分人还记得共和国时期存在过的“绝地”，和帝国成立后大肆追捕原力敏感者的行为。想到这里，有人对威廉投去询问的视线，他却轻轻摇了摇头，没有出声。  
“死星的动力源是凯伯水晶？你从哪里得知？” 邵君不得不追问。她有一种极其恶劣的预感，尤其这孩子，肯定瞒着她什么。  
“是我的师父和我的母亲给我的消息。”  
他看向威廉，如他所料，威廉根本没有任何惊讶之色。  
邵君眉心紧蹙，视线落在他的学徒辫上，许久，才不确定地低声问道：“你的师父是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷？佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷？”  
戴斯蒙德稍微有些意外，他没想到邵君议员竟然认识艾吉奥，但注意到对方隐含担忧与愤怒的眼神，他的心里又有些打鼓。他们不会不仅是认识那么简单吧？  
他不敢问，邵君也没给他问的机会，挥手示意他先去一边等着，转头和众将军讨论起作战方案。大部分人依然不赞同派戴斯蒙德一人，但邵君坚持，给出的理由颇为充分，说服力也很强，最终还是让他们投票同意了这项无比冒险的计划。  
“此一战，若是失败，我们将再也没有反抗的余地，”邵君沉声说道，视线扫过在场所有人，没有多么热血的动作，却格外牵动人心，“为了自由，为了信仰，为了共和，为无战而战！帝国的武器可以击碎行星，但无法击垮我们的精神！”  
将军们纷纷举起双手，或是拍打桌面，或是捏紧拳头，无一不高声附和，向她行礼，连戴斯蒙德都觉得自己被她鼓动，头脑发热了片刻，好一会儿才冷静下来。  
“这是你的任务表，”等到与会众人陆续离开，邵君才招呼戴斯蒙德，将一个磁盘放到他手心，“看看吧。”  
戴斯蒙德点头接过，打开，看了好几遍，方才签字确认。在此期间，邵君议员则一直站在他身边，神色莫测地来回打量他。  
戴斯蒙德被她看得寒毛直竖，那感觉就像被安尼缪斯巨大的沙行野兽盯上了。也许不带什么恶意，但也绝对不包含多少善意，就像他欠了她几千万信用点……不，艾吉奥欠的。  
“邵君议员？”  
注意到他的眼神，她难得柔和地笑了笑，忽然问道：“他去哪了？”  
“……我不知道。”  
他真的不知道。抢劫帝国飞船的战斗，戴斯蒙德这辈子都不想经历第二次，尤其和艾吉奥一起去抢劫。全程他就在他身旁悠哉地翻看帝国内部的军事档案，留他一人满头大汗地和D-04一起切断战斗机和指挥塔的联系并侵入安全系统，幸好这只舰队人不多，水平也不怎么样，连安尼缪斯上卖飞船的私人保镖都比不上，他才侥幸逃出生天。  
“这次倒学乖了，没有一走了之，留下个徒弟代他收拾他的烂摊子。”邵君轻嗤一声，唇边浮现一丝冷笑，“我早说过，此子一日不除，迟早厝火燎原，酿成大祸，结果……”  
她突然换成方言，戴斯蒙德没听过，只能保持中立的沉默。邵君倒也没打算迁怒他，摆了摆手，切回通用语淡淡开口：“能否成功，单看你一人了。去吧，不要堕了汝师之名。”  
他根本不知道自己师父有什么名声……戴斯蒙德僵硬地任她拍了拍肩膀，目送他消失在门页之后，才松了口气，转身看向威廉。日光灯拉出两道长长的影子，空荡的会议室中只剩他们父子。  
“凯伯水晶……你早就知道。”沉默许久，他小声开口，语气说不清是茫然还是疲惫。他一直以为……不，他一直以为的一切，都从一开始就是错的。  
“如果可以，”威廉的手指轻轻颤抖着，几次试图扶正歪斜的芯片都没有成功，戴斯蒙德这才发现，他心目中无所不能的父亲，竟然衰老的这么厉害，“我宁愿我才是拥有原力的那个人。”  
“父亲，”戴斯蒙德的声音有些哽咽，更多的却是坚定，“虽然你们选择了我，但这同样也是我的选择。无论我有没有原力，是不是天选之子，为了结束这场战争，我都会拼尽全力，同其他任何人一样。”  
即使自由腐朽，也绝不能用专制压迫。艾吉奥不想面对昔日恩师，就由他来了结错误的根源。无论是生是死，他都问心无愧。  
“绝地，刺客，西斯，圣殿，”威廉喃喃念道，这是戴斯蒙德第一次从书册以外的地方听到西斯之名，“……它们都不应该再继续存在，这不再是他们的时代。也许没有谁对谁错，但他们的灭亡早已注定。”  
戴斯蒙德握住他冰冷的手指，再次拥抱了他。

发电机的噪音比炮火声更响，戴斯蒙德根本睡不着，哪怕他的休息时间有奢侈的十个小时。  
翻来覆去一会儿，他索性拿出光剑，仔仔细细打量起自己的武器。很快就要正式开战，他的心里总是泛着淡淡的不安。此时此刻，他倒希望原力就像艾吉奥所说的那样能带给他平静。  
他小心地打开台灯，又倒转剑柄，借着灯光打量刻在底部的缩写。那并不是通用语，是一种他完全没有见过甚至听说过的语言，他旁敲侧击了相当长的时间，艾吉奥都没有说明它曾经究竟属于谁。  
当然，他心里有个猜测，只是不敢说出来。也不知道他的师父现在如何了，有没有逃脱帝国的追踪？  
“哔哔？”D-04发现他没有睡着，不由关怀地滑到近前。  
戴斯蒙德笑着摸摸它，忽然心中一动，举起剑柄问道：“04，你认不认识这种语言？”  
D-04毫不犹豫地给出了肯定的答复。  
“上面写了什么？”戴斯蒙德有些激动，虽然他不明白自己为什么如此在意这个问题，但能知晓答案印证所想，总是令人振奋。  
D-04挪动光学镜，慢慢翻译出六个字母，戴斯蒙德一一对应，将这个名字念了出来：“Altair？”  
他又重复了两遍，对这个陌生的、从未听说过的名字充满了不解：“他是谁？”  
等待夸奖的D-04沉默了，显然不知道如何回答如此笼统的问题。十六号听到声响，探头过来，质问道：“你们不休眠在说什么悄悄话？”  
D-04试着争辩他们发出的音量并不适用于“悄悄话”这一范围，十六号则开始讥讽他单薄的发声系统，它们很快吵作一团，戴斯蒙德只好缩回床铺，将手搭在额前，假装自己准备睡觉。  
绝地，刺客，西斯，圣殿……  
不知不觉间，他真的睡了过去，手里的光剑滚落到枕边，深深陷了进去。

人造灯光刚根据外部时间调整到凌晨，基地内就行动起来。戴斯蒙德险些再次睡过头，他好像做了无数个梦，又好像什么都没梦到，幸好D-04推醒了他，并督促他去洗漱打卡吃饭。  
戴斯蒙德有些迷糊，一直到穿好防护服，戴上头盔，脑海中不期然闪过艾吉奥那句“遮住你的脸”，才打了个激灵，清醒过来。  
他摸摸腰间的光剑，爬进属于自己的X翼战斗机，回头看向坐进插槽的小机器人，本来想问与艾吉奥有关的事，话出口却变成了他没想到的一句话：“你见过Altair吗？”  
D-04转过镜头，认真地应了一声。  
“他是个什么样的人？”  
机器人卡了一会儿，茫然地沉思半晌，像是在努力读取记忆，许久才给出回答。  
“一个好人？这是什么答案？”他一脸莫名其妙，耳机里却传来指挥所的命令声，迫使他放弃继续和机器人交流的想法，专心启动发动机，拉起操纵杆。  
嗡鸣的噪音被隔绝到头盔外，心中那股躁动却越发清晰。他分不清那是什么感觉，但他知道，前方就是答案。  
他不能死，更不能输。

在遥远群星尽头，有一颗巨大的人造卫星正静静漂浮。它似乎还没有完工，带着不少未拆卸的工程架，整体配色偏灰，却有一层淡淡的白色光辉笼罩在它身上，像是呼吸浮动流淌。  
顺着卫星留下的通道向内部走去，就能发现这层蒙蒙白光不是浮在卫星表面，而是遍布这颗卫星的每一处，直到在它的中心汇聚凝固，化为一块庞大的、看不清任何细节的矿石。  
四周无比空旷，只有一个渺小的人影站在最上方的平台上，像是欣赏景色般远远打量它。这里没有机器运转，更没有聒噪嘈杂的生物活动，太空一般沉默恬静，而这颗水晶，就是此处唯一的恒星，无论过去多少年，依然如此美丽。  
一阵低低的笑声传来，他没有回头，更没动作，任由那人影走到身边，一起欣赏这份景色。柔和的白光照在他侧脸，将他唇上的阴影勾勒得极其深刻。  
“最近可好？”  
他想了好一会儿，低声问道：“好坏的标准是什么？”  
“快乐，悲伤，生长，沉降，上升，下行，诸如此类，大概吧。”  
“敷衍。”  
“真正的问题和回答都在你自己的心中，我说什么都不会干扰你的判断。”  
他转过视线，又继续欣赏自己的杰作。身旁的人循着他的视线一起看去，问他：“为什么是武器？为什么是‘死星’？”  
因为有合适的图纸让他取用，因为他需要凌驾一切的力量震慑杀不光的人，因为他知道即使用伊甸碎片洗脑控制了整个银河，也无法操控他最想看见的那个人重新站回自己身边。  
他的心比什么都坚硬。  
“因为需要。”  
“敷衍，”对方又笑了，带着该死的熟悉，让他不得不压抑拔剑就砍的心，“你好像很疲惫。”  
“帝国机密，与你无关。”  
“机密？”他倚着栏杆回身，眼中刹那溢满光辉，“我不就是你最大的秘密？”  
他的手指和腰侧的剑柄一起颤了颤，对方视线扫过，又消弭于无形。  
“恐惧导致愤怒，愤怒导致仇恨，仇恨导致痛苦*1。我们都知道你在恐惧什么，但这份痛苦早就应该结束了。”  
“……”  
“看看你的心，你所渴望的、得到的和已经失去的。”  
“滚开。”  
“太软弱了。为什么不说出来？我很……”  
想你。  
永远也说不出口，也没有必要说出口。凯伯水晶异常坚硬，但不是无法损坏。就像爱情，纵然动人，也还是会失去光泽。  
“最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木，正像火和火药的亲吻，就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散*2。”  
说完这句话，幻象彻底从他眼前消失。他最后看了一眼伊甸碎片，转身踱回走廊。石制闸门打开，又迅速合拢，露出候在门外一脸焦急的军官。  
“陛下！”终于等到皇帝出现，几人如释重负地下跪行礼，迫不及待地开口说道，“‘伊甸’遭受了叛军袭击，不再安全，属下恳请您回到……”  
话说到一半，他就再也发不出任何声音。勉强压下心中的恐慌，他询问地看向身侧的副官，后者微微摇头，显然同样不解。终于，他大着胆子抬起头，却发现他们冷漠却威严的君主正看向另一边的墙壁，露出兜帽下半张若有所思的脸。  
时间飞快流逝，他们急得额头冒汗，陛下却像发现了什么有趣的事情，目光穿透层层金属障壁，自言自语道：“扰动的原力……真是很久没有遇到过了。你们刚刚说什么？叛军的袭击？”  
“没错，”终于能再次开口，他有种劫后余生的庆幸感，不由加快报告速度，“叛军来势汹汹，甚至形成包围之势，议院和总督都认为，您不适合继续在这里停留……”  
“那还真是凑巧。”  
凑巧？意外？不，只有一个可能。  
“艾吉奥……”  
他低念出声，任由这个名字在他舌尖流连许久，像是情人间的絮语，最后化作一声轻笑。  
就这么送上门来，还真像以前的他能做出来的事。  
“去舰桥。”没有理会满脸焦急的将军，他径直走向回廊，闸门开闭，狂风扑面而来，又悄无声息地消散，连他的衣角都没有吹动。  
“陛下？”  
“通知总督，军队全权交予他安排，我另有要事，不必跟着。”  
“可是——属下领命。”  
他微微颌首，收回视线。  
等待多年的猎物终于显露出了形迹，他的心情还算不错。

————————————————————————————————  
*1此为电影原文  
*2出自罗密欧与朱丽叶  
————————————————————————————————

当帝国军队的战斗机仓促升空时，义军已经形成了稳定的包围圈。黑红色的主舰悬浮在死星一侧，却没有被护卫舰重重保护起来。  
邵君正站在透明舷窗外，远远注视这颗毁灭与死亡之星。她只在皇帝登基那天远远见过他一眼，接着便分秒必争地在师父的人手安排下迅速撤离。她不是原力敏感者，师父却依然愿意教导她、引领她、指引她，去触摸世界的本质，去发现宇宙的知识，去推算万物运转的准则。  
可是他却不在了。甚至不是死于他们那无聊的敌对组织之手，而是被同僚暗算而丧命。  
她无法从原力中感受到平静，只有无尽的嘲讽与冷意。  
“今天谁来也救不了你了，”她轻声感慨，声音像叹息一样低，“最后的西斯。”  
死亡是结束，但也是无法消弭的仇恨。  
护卫舰的炮火像是镰刀，将整个银河划破。  
战场无声，只余冷冽的爆炸，在漫天炫目的火光中，一架架战斗机悍不畏死地冲向目标，与刚刚升起的军队机群缠斗，全没有试探的意味，却像背水一战般疯狂。  
“前进！”  
战争没有花哨，战术是高层的把戏。没有侥幸，没有怜悯，前进，开枪，直到死亡降临，无论她站到哪一方，勇气、毅力或者幸运，都不值一提。  
帝国军队一时不查，竟然逐步沦入被动防御，更没注意到有数架战斗机借着死星投下的暗影，如湖面浮波般穿过战场，徘徊至一处升降台。  
“Des？”队长的声音冷静传来，“你确定要这么做？”  
“非常确定。”  
“那兄弟们就陪你拼一回。准备！”  
戴斯蒙德看也不看悬浮在面前的光幕，只盯着电子屏上的死星，待到能量开始流动时，便沉声道：“倒数！”  
所有战斗机开始装填弹药，戴斯蒙德闭上双眼，默念一句，在队长三秒的倒计时中开始俯冲。离这庞然大物越近，他的心反而愈加冷静，直到升降台肉眼可见，即将撞上防护罩的前一刻，他才厉喝一声：“发射！”  
炽烈的攻击落在死星表面的力场上，无声泛起阵阵轻微的涟漪。帝国军队注意到这里的情况，反应极快地拨出一支小队迎战。小队熟练分散规避，队长开始下达返航命令，眼见戴斯蒙德的战斗机已经穿过护盾，不由松了口气。  
现在他们只能祝福彼此了，但愿这一切安排能够成功。

戴斯蒙德却没有他想象的那么轻松。甫一进入死星力场遮蔽范围，巨大的重力便扯着他向下坠去，即使将操纵杆拉至最高，他还是险些坠机。好不容易磕磕绊绊地穿过入口，通行码不匹配的警报便立时响起，没有半分延迟。幸好此时死星的地面部队不多，他弃机而逃，依托原力躲避，绕过大批巡逻士兵，先带D-04去下载地图，又将它安置在它的同类中间，以防万一。  
其实没有地图也没关系，他已经无比清晰地感受到了冥冥中什么东西对他原力的吸引，既令人痴迷，又令人恐惧。  
那是绝对的力量，让人想要臣服，但更想占有。


	5. 第四章 险境

他站在长长的回廊一侧，上下四周都是实质般的白光，像是浮游的水草，整齐地向同一个方向流去。  
没有人，尤其没有原力敏感者。  
教给他这种隐匿方法时，艾吉奥信誓旦旦的表示只要运用得当绝对不可能被皇帝发现，戴斯蒙德一度很想问“难不成您还试验过”，此时转念一想，他说不定真的尝试过……而且很明显，结果是成功的。  
涌动的白光忽然停滞了半秒，整座太空站也跟着微微摇晃片刻。这不是它被攻击造成的振动，而是它要释放攻击的信号。戴斯蒙德知道自己的时间并不多，但有人好像比他更急迫。  
“戴斯蒙德。”  
他心中一寒。  
“戴斯蒙德，过来。”  
“戴斯蒙德……”  
即使对方很可能已经知道他的方位，戴斯蒙德也没有贸然出声，反而不动声色地打量四周，试图找出这个朦胧的声音从何而来。  
“戴斯蒙德……我的孩子，你终于来了……走过来，靠近我……”  
感受到那嗓音中的一丝蛊惑，他忍不住握紧手里的光剑。  
“是谁？”  
“——来，过来。”  
他十分疑惑，甚至不受控制地前进一步。霎时间，一个他万分熟悉的人影出现在他面前，穿着他从未见过她穿的长裙，有些模糊的脸庞自然地散发着光芒，深邃的双眸中溢满笑意。  
“……妈妈。”  
不，她已经……死了。  
“原力选中了你，”她声音轻快，眼神慈爱，和戴斯蒙德记忆中的一般无二，“同样是我选中了你。古老的预言正在被印证，‘一位绝地会来\消灭西斯\给原力带来平衡’……戴斯蒙德。”  
戴斯蒙德听过这个预言，从威廉那里。艾吉奥从来不提，唯一一次说到“天选之子”也是为了吓唬他。但这不重要，他不关心原力会不会平衡，他现在更在意这个披着他母亲外皮的东西是什么。  
“原力是你的生命，你的力量，你的未来，不要看看轻它……更不要试图摆脱它。”  
戴斯蒙德骤然蹙眉：“你知道我在想什么？”  
“没有你想象的那么困难，如果你想……”  
“你是伊甸碎片。”  
“没错。”  
“你在怕死？”  
“我从世界之初就存在于世，更不会永远消失，”她轻轻说道，笑容微敛，“我一直存在，只在恰当的时刻被人发现。”  
戴斯蒙德默不作声地打量她许久，然后才说道：“不，你不是。”  
“你知道这一次很可能会让你彻底消失，艾吉奥和我提过他鲁莽的的行动，半个星球坍塌毁灭，大半矿藏消失在空间乱流，万不存一，小得恐怕一只手就能拿起来，所以才没有被搜查的人发现，反而找上了曾经的敌人——”他嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角，却连一声假笑都发不出来。  
他在竭力控制自己的愤怒。  
“你们先行者的血脉，都是一样的狂妄自大。原力不能给你的，我都能给，慢慢考虑吧，很快你就会品尝到后悔的滋味。”  
伊甸碎片创造出来的幻象变得越来越模糊，最终像层层浮动的泡沫，消散在空气中，只有轻轻的笑声依然从四面八方传来。  
她消失了，四周安静得堪称恐怖。戴斯蒙德提醒自己应该更谨慎些，不安跃动的原力却不遂他愿，像是预警，又像是想要挣脱他的控制。  
他竭力平复躁扰不宁的心，苦恼地拍了拍头盔，犹豫着要不要脱掉身上的真空防护服以加快速度，忽然神色一凛，拔出光剑，拧身拨开不知何时出现在自己身后的袭击。  
能量打在他刚刚所在的位置上，留下一道深深的灼痕。戴斯蒙德迅速后撤，心中不知是诧异多些还是荒谬多些。竟然有人从身后偷袭而他无知无觉，如果放在几个月前……  
突然，他意识到，在帝国，只有一个人有能力彻底避开他的探查。  
拼命压抑住那突如其来的、自内心深处涌上的恐惧，戴斯蒙德握紧剑柄，不顾拥挤着想阻止他的直觉，缓缓回头。  
戴着宽大兜帽的人影正站在他身后不远处，宛如融化在了阴影当中，如果不是他扔开爆能枪时划出一道弧线，戴斯蒙德险些没能发现对方。  
他披着一件简单的黑袍，衣摆很长，行动间却不见拖沓迟缓，身上也没有任何配饰，只有腰间挂着剑柄，身边既没有侍卫也没有士兵。这是一种堪称荒谬的自信，但他的确有这个资格，不过一个照面，戴斯蒙德就确信，自己不是他的对手。  
原力像是他的孩子，安静依偎在他四周。稳定，坚固，不可战胜。  
“叛军？”  
他们对视良久，竟然是对方率先开口：“……还是原力敏感者。”  
戴斯蒙德手心满是汗水。他谨慎地调整了一下视线，有些拿不准自己应不应该掉头就跑，毕竟现在，谋杀死星比刺杀皇帝更重要，他也算理解伊甸碎片那有恃无恐的态度了，有这样的守护者，就算是恶龙也别想窥伺宝藏。  
想到这里，他反而冷静下来，暗暗告诫自己寻找时机。涣散的精神重归坚定，收拢成锋锐无匹的刀锋。  
在戴斯蒙德看不到的阴影里，他的敌人皱起了眉头。  
多么熟悉，也让他多么痛恨的一幕。  
回忆如潮汐，离开又回来，甩不脱，也不想忘记。  
他扫过他的隔离服头盔，视线最终落在了他手中的光剑上。  
对方始终没有再发一言，凝滞的空气却越来越令人动摇。有巡逻而来的士兵发现了他们，迅速将他们半包围了起来，但皇帝没有进一步发下指示，他们同样不敢轻举妄动。  
戴斯蒙德很确定，他身后的走廊一定直通死星核心，因为没有士兵从那里出现。现在他唯一需要做的就是寻找机会，任何可能的一线生机——  
“……艾吉奥。”  
“我不是。”  
话刚出口，戴斯蒙德就想给自己一拳。他究竟是怎么想的，对方难道还会认错自己曾经的徒弟？  
果然，皇帝根本没有理会他的胡言乱语。他只是深深凝视着他手中的光剑，注意力不在危险的剑身，而是剑柄，最终像是确认了什么，缓缓抬手。  
士兵纷纷散去，他们身周的原力发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
狂暴，混乱，无序，宛如宇宙中的暗流，携裹着陨石砸在他身上。  
恍惚间，戴斯蒙德依稀听到光剑的哀鸣声。琥珀色的光不稳地跃动颤抖，像燃烧殆尽即将坍缩的恒星，纵有不甘，却无法抵挡这能让星辰坠落的力量，那是无边无际，吞噬一切的黑暗。  
他试图抵抗，但他和他的原力实在太强大了。对方没有拔剑，只是张开手指，冰冷的杀意便汹涌而至。犹如被深渊吞噬的飞鸟，被巨浪拍碎的贝壳，从一开始就面对天差地别的力量，无论如何挣扎都无济于事。  
他的精神正被他压垮，戴斯蒙德无比清晰地认识到了这一点。不紧不慢，毫无破绽。他想不到任何可行的逃脱的手段，在恐惧中，脑海只能出现大片被击碎的空白， 他甚至连惨叫都发不出来，只能哽咽着跪倒在地。  
他要死了，此时此刻，他不禁对悉心教导自己的师父充满愧疚，更遗憾自己没有完成任务。师父说得对，帝国皇帝强大到可以轻而易举地杀死任何人，没有完成训练的他绝对不是对手，如果他被杀，不知道师父还能不能等到下一个人。  
下一个希望……  
“住手。”  
骤然减轻的压力并没有让戴斯蒙德好受到哪里去，他就像突然走入不同的重力场，头晕眼花几欲呕吐，直到一阵熟悉的力量包裹住他，温暖，坚定……光明。  
他挣扎着伸开蜷缩的身体爬起，感到有手掌搭在了自己肩膀上。  
“师父。”他艰难地发出一段气音，既高兴又羞愧。  
“师父？”潜藏在无光无影之处的人发出一声嗤笑，“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，你何时被允许出师收徒，我竟然不知道。”  
披着淡灰色袍子的人摘下兜帽，眉如远山，唇边含笑，眼神却极其平静，甚至带着些冷漠。他们站在走廊的两端，仿佛在中间划开一条泾渭分明的线，分庭抗礼，互不相让。  
“阿泰尔，好久不见。近来可好？”  
黑暗像熊熊燃烧的火焰包围他们，近到可以舔舐戴斯蒙德的脸颊。相比之下，艾吉奥镇定自若，半点没有潜伏被发现的窘迫，态度像是偶然遇到经年未见的老友那般自然随意。  
“你还是那么胆大妄为，不知天高地厚，”他拿下腰间的剑柄，将它激活，那颜色仿佛以血铸成，“谁给你的勇气出现在这里？他？”  
“当然是你。”艾吉奥伸臂拦住想要起身的戴斯蒙德，同样激活光剑。优雅的淡蓝映入他眼中，沉静如海，“你教会了我所有，信条，自由，大概也包括了你的自命不凡。”   
“我可没有这样软弱无能不堪其用的徒弟。”  
“戴斯蒙德才十八岁，别总抓着他不放。”  
“你叫他什么？”  
戴斯蒙德下意识屏住呼吸，一动不动，冷汗依然像瀑布一样在他的作战服中滑落。这股杀气来得不明所以，甚至比刚刚对方真正下手时还要浓烈。  
“人家自己起的名字，和你有什么关系？”  
不，这分明是你起的……戴斯蒙德简直浑身不舒服，感觉四处都透着诡异，你们剑都拔了好一会儿，站在这里吵架算怎么回事？  
他拼命告诉自己保持镇定，以捋顺早已乱成一团的思路。重新看向名叫阿泰尔的黑袍人，脑海中闪过剑柄上的刻字和D-04的评价，他终于完完整整地把所有身份串了起来。  
阿泰尔，艾吉奥的师父，他手中这把光剑的原先持有人，帝国皇帝。  
——他所见过、听说过、亲历过的最恐怖的敌人。  
“回神，不要让恐惧侵蚀你的心。”艾吉奥抬腿，轻轻踢了他一下。  
“十八年来，你就找这样一个货色对付我？”  
“不，你的敌人是我。”  
“不逃了？”  
“我给过你机会把我留下。”  
“这次我会把握机会，”阿泰尔冷冷一笑，声音低沉，溢满杀意，“留在这里或是死在这里，都是留下。”  
黑色的长袍如水般倾泻，掷落于地，戴斯蒙德终于看清他的脸。他呼吸不由一窒，下意识就要脱口而出这不可能，却被艾吉奥死死摁住肩膀，一点声音都发不出来。  
“光明还深埋在你心底，阿泰尔——”  
“就算有，”他微微扬头，金色的双眼只余一片漠然狠辣，“也早被你亲手葬送。”


	6. 第五章 旧识

银河共和国正动荡不安……

赶到翡冷翠用了不过两个标准时，可阿泰尔还是晚了一步。即使验证过他手中的通行令和赦免令正确无误，当地行政系统依旧试图拖延时间，逼迫他干脆拔出光剑，径直闯入处刑室。被灌下毒药的奥迪托雷家族人员躺在地上，两个已经没有了心跳。他快步走到唯一也是最后的那个人身边，伸手去试他的脉搏。  
“先生……”  
“请坚持一下，我这就去叫医疗队。”阿泰尔试图站起身，却被一把抓住手臂。对方已经极尽虚弱，却在此时爆发出了难以想象的生命力，双眼看起来清澈又明亮，隐隐飘荡着异样的光彩。  
他也是个原力敏感者，只不过不像他弟弟那么显眼。意识到这一点，阿泰尔不由叹息。凭借他抵抗毒药的意志力，若是成为绝地，成就未必会低于艾吉奥。  
想到艾吉奥，他心中一跳，不确定派别人前去能不能安抚住他。如果没有……  
“不，”他死死抓着阿泰尔，虽然没有力气，却异常坚韧，“艾吉奥……艾吉奥怎么样了？”  
“我派人去保护他了，他没有被抓，”意识到对方想说什么，阿泰尔将他放平，解释道，“兄弟会晚了一天才接到消息，我违法跃迁过来，他们还没有来得及发出针对他的通缉令。”  
“绝地，”他似乎松了口气，但阿泰尔分明感到他隐瞒了什么没有说出口，“我知道……的目的，他一定会加入你们……但他的年纪，还有，”他喘息半晌，终究没有将他的怀疑说出口，“他的性格……他是个好孩子……”  
阿泰尔微微蹙眉，隐约猜到他接下来的嘱托，却无法想象自己该如何拒绝。  
“我请求你，不要让他堕入黑暗面，”他恳切地望着他，十指却已经丧失力气，软软地垂落下去，“教导他……指引他……”  
“我——”  
“不要将他交给其他人，”他开始窒息，说出这些话已将他仅剩的，最后的生命消耗殆尽，“即使是你的师父。你也是个好孩子……”  
“可是……”  
毒药已经侵入他的神经，他不再说话，眼神却充满执着。本就微弱的原力逐渐溃堤，阿泰尔不由握紧他冰冷的手指，狠下心低声说道：“我答应你，我保证。我会尽我所能，保护他免受黑暗的侵袭，教导他，指引他……”感受对方划过他掌心的指甲，他深吸一口气，“愿原力与你同在，费德里克。”  
费德里克垂下眼角，像是想要展露一个笑容，但肌肉只是轻轻抽搐两下，便定格在无奈又苦涩的表情上，揪心难言。  
阿泰尔闭上双眼，将他的遗体和另外两具并排放好，正准备冲去兴师问罪，却被通讯器打断。  
他看着上面显示的内容，不由挑高眉梢。

四处散落着尖锐塑料和尚带高温的金属，阿泰尔险些找不到可以下脚的地方。在他跨过这些机器人碎片堆成的坟墓后，才一路顺着血迹奔向打斗的声源。沿途偶尔可见缩在角落瑟瑟发抖的平民，见到他宛如见到救星，无比热情地跑到近前。阿泰尔无暇理会，只吩咐跟在自己身后的几人去安抚他们，心里盘算这些——意外——要怎么收场。年轻，冲动，感情用事，还没有见过自己的学徒，阿泰尔已经对可以预见的未来感到头痛。  
如果他还没有杀死阿尔贝蒂，事情就还有回转的……机会。  
“放走我就是你最大的失误，”站在尸体身旁的年轻人早已不是当初所见的模样，狂暴的黑暗正笼罩着他，暗中窥伺，寻找机会，“只要我在，奥迪托雷家族就不会灭亡。”  
一切已成定局，阿泰尔唯一能做的，就是按住对方满是鲜血的手，和他对视。  
“艾吉奥。”  
被放出的野兽不甘地咆哮，却只能在更强大、更坚定的力量面前低头屈服，走回牢笼。  
许久，蒙在眼前的暗红似乎消退了。他眨眨眼，强忍着忽然崩塌的情绪，勉强出声：“是你。”  
他微微使力，攥紧他的手腕：“是我。”  
并不温柔，却彻底动摇他镇定的精神。他有些局促地放开还在滴血的手指，环顾四周，成片的狼藉让他愈发狼狈不堪。  
但对方既没有安慰他也没有斥责他，只说道：“呼吸，将情绪释放到……不，没什么，哭出来吧。结束了。”  
艾吉奥怔怔地仰头看他。  
滚烫的眼泪滴到手背上，溅起一个小小的水花。阿泰尔俯身揽住他的肩膀，按入怀中，眼眶也有些酸涩：“结束了。”

卡达尔坐在驾驶席上啃着压缩食物，歪头去看说话的几人。奥迪托雷夫人的情绪非常奇怪，她依然不同意艾吉奥去兄弟会接受训练，但好像也没有用心去阻止。她只是长久地望着虚空，不言不语。  
“翡冷翠星并不适合你们继续居住，”阿泰尔回头看了一眼裹在毯子里生闷气的艾吉奥，将两张卡片交给克劳迪娅，“马里奥先生那里更安全。”  
“谢谢你和你的组织为奥迪托雷家族所做的一切，”克劳迪娅看起来还十分虚弱，但面对精神有异的母亲，她必须坚强，“我的二哥……哥哥，就劳烦你了。”  
阿泰尔有些诧异。他还记得几年前跟随阿尔莫林来说服奥迪托雷家族将人交给他们时，这位小公主反对得有多激烈。就像拉希德丁是坏得无可救药的大坏蛋，无论他怎么摆事实讲道理亮身份都不管用，从一见面就没给过他们好脸色。  
克劳迪娅注意到了他的眼神，但没有多做解释。事到如今，即使她反对又有什么用处？艾吉奥绝不会放过报仇的机会；她也一样。  
“哥哥，”她出声，“别闹别扭了，过来。”  
“我才没有。”艾吉奥有些拉不下来脸，但他实在不能阻止自己挪动双腿。克劳迪娅无奈地看着，忽然伸臂给了他一个拥抱：“照顾好自己。”  
“……你也一样。”他将手放在她凌乱的发顶，忽然对自己的决定十分动摇。也许他应该和他们一起去叔叔那里，而不是前往兄弟会，这简直就像抛弃她们。  
但复仇的想法犹如黑洞，无论怜悯还是痛心，都被它毫不犹豫地吞噬。  
“不用为我们担心，”像是看穿他的想法，克劳迪娅在他耳边说道，“我会安排好一切，只要别让我们收到一纸讣告。”  
艾吉奥哭笑不得：“对我有点信心。”  
“我就是对你太有信心了，哪儿有危险你就往哪儿钻，”克劳迪娅瞪他一眼，转身牵起母亲的手，“妈妈。”  
玛利亚沉默着，攥紧艾吉奥的手，许久才说道：“别去。”  
“妈妈——”连克劳迪娅也不太赞同地开口阻止。  
“到了那里，你就不再是你，”玛利亚没有理会，固执地说，“而是他们……他们力量的一部分。”  
艾吉奥茫然地看向克劳迪娅，发现对方和他一样一头雾水，只好继续申明：“我一定要去，这是我的选择。”  
“这根本不是你的选择，”玛利亚瞪着他，“它选择了你。”  
“谁？”  
玛利亚不再说话。她松开他，走向一边，表情空茫地望向远方天际。气氛一时陷入沉凝，所有人都不知道应该说些什么打破这份尴尬。  
“阿泰尔大师，”眼看有了自己插话的份，卡达尔连忙出声，“长老会发讯要求您提交即时报告。”  
阿泰尔厌烦地皱起眉。他示意他们继续，又支开卡达尔（为了他好），这才走到飞船的艾吉奥联络器边，接通。  
“乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂怎么回事？”阿尔莫林——马斯亚夫星最高刺客大师，拉希德丁·锡南出现在他面前，直截了当地问。  
他就知道。  
“我误杀了他。”  
“你不如说他绊了一跤从楼梯上摔下去。”  
“你愿意相信并且能说服长老会相信，那我无所谓。”  
“阿泰尔！”  
“设计残害别人的家庭，他应得的。”  
意识到阿泰尔的情绪不太对劲，拉希德丁稍稍缓和了语气：“即使如此，你们也不应该对他处以私刑。他不仅是一位共和国公民，还是翡冷翠星的议员。”  
“是他负隅顽抗，”阿泰尔不肯退步，“在逮捕过程中出现意外，再正常不过。”  
“注意你的态度，别忘了你的身份！要我说，你根本没有资格出师。”拉希德丁深吸一口气，自己的徒弟根本就是原力派来折磨他的。  
“说到这个……”突然发觉自己有求于对方，阿泰尔咳嗽几声，转换语气，“有一件事我的确需要汇报。”  
拉希德丁瞪着他，一时间很想关掉联络器。  
果然，阿泰尔张嘴就让他眼前一黑：“我收了艾吉奥做学徒。”  
“……你明白你在说什么？”  
阿泰尔沉默一会儿：“怎么给别人编学徒辫？”  
“……”

艾吉奥的情绪一直有些低落。卡达尔试着和他讲起一些兄弟会的趣事，效果虽然不大，至少起了作用。  
“你们的生活听起来很枯燥啊。”艾吉奥打趣。  
“事实上，”阿泰尔抬了下头，“比他形容的还要枯燥。”  
卡达尔：“……”  
艾吉奥：“……”  
阿泰尔：“……但很有用。别这么看我。”  
艾吉奥哭笑不得地向后仰倒，用眼睛搜索飞船的焊接点，漫无边际地问阿泰尔：“平时你都做些什么？”  
“训练，任务，汇报。”  
艾吉奥抱着一丝希望，转头去看卡达尔。卡达尔努力想了想，最终说道：“观看小学徒训练也挺好玩，等你稳定下来我们可以一起去。”  
“难道就没有既不能训练也没有任务更不需要汇报也没有，呃，小学徒可看的时候？那样的……闲暇时间？”  
“哦，我明白你的意思了，”卡达尔恍然大悟，“你说的是感受原力，对吧？”  
“你认为它是就是吧。”艾吉奥叹息。  
卡达尔忍不住笑了：“等你开始训练，你会明白的。不知道谁会是你的师父，绝地虽然不允许过多羁绊，但师徒……”   
“是我。”  
“过多羁绊？”  
两人同时出声，然后看向对方。  
卡达尔一哽，有些震惊：“阿泰尔大师？您要收徒？”  
“我已经收了。”阿泰尔继续看向手中的书。  
“我？我怎么不知道？”艾吉奥比他们两个都惊诧，“什么时候的事？”  
阿泰尔沉吟，不确定提起费德里克会不会让对方更加难过，干脆说道：“这是原力的指引。”  
艾吉奥一脸疑问，看向卡达尔，对方却接受了这个怎么听都像敷衍的理由，转而向他解释起“羁绊”的含义：“它代表牵制和束缚，代指你和其他人的关系，如果牵连太深，这将非常危险，所以……”  
“所以绝地都会孤独终老。”艾吉奥懂了。  
“这么说也没错，不过为原力奉献是……”  
“西斯也会孤独终老。”阿泰尔补充。  
“阿泰尔大师……”卡达尔擦汗，重点并不是这个！他虽然非常敬重阿泰尔大师，但让他做老师真的是个好主意？  
“所以无论去哪都一样，别打那些潜伏卧底的小主意了。”  
艾吉奥反驳：“我才没有。”  
“原力可以读心。”  
“兄弟会没有隐私权？”  
“我是你的师父。”  
“说到这个，我还没同意！你才比我大几岁？”  
“四岁，但我已经是绝地大师，有资格收徒。不喜欢？”  
“不是会读心？看啊。”艾吉奥讥讽。  
“好吧，读心术是假的，”阿泰尔侧头，“但控心术是真的。”  
艾吉奥：“……”  
他咬着后槽牙转向从刚才开始就陷入僵直的卡达尔：“能否请你为我介绍一下，贵组织正在收徒的导师？”  
见阿泰尔没有要阻止的意思，卡达尔吞吞吐吐地说道：“可以是可以，但是……但是他们都没有阿泰尔大师优秀！”  
“你为什么不收他做徒弟？”艾吉奥咋舌，说话这么直白都能活到现在？  
“没有为什么，”阿泰尔举起书，整个挡住自己的脸，“劝你趁早接受这个事实，你和我，徒弟和师父。就是这么简单。”  
“七年前的你还不至于这么讨人厌。”  
“我为你的错误认知感到遗憾，相信接下来的几年，我们会相处愉快。”  
“你一直和这样的人搭档？”艾吉奥转头去看卡达尔。  
卡达尔尴尬地咳嗽几声：“如果一切顺利，这之后你就是阿泰尔大师的搭档了。”

科洛桑，兄弟会议事厅，长老会议。  
数个种族的兄弟会领袖正显像聚集此处，为翡冷翠上发生的事争执。  
“拖延信息的机器人找到了？”  
“它们被圣殿植入了自毁芯片，我们没有拿到直接证据。”  
“何等无耻！兄弟会与圣殿之间的战争从不牵扯普通人，他们是在挑衅！”  
“他们从哪里得到的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷是原力敏感者的消息？这些资料本应绝密。”  
“现在说这些已经晚了，如果他当初和拉希德丁回归，也不会出现这样的事。拉希德丁？”  
袖手旁观的老人抬抬眼皮，不紧不慢地开口：“我们不做拐卖和绑架，米拉波阁下。并且，相比起我们和圣殿的那些龃龉，最好先解决兄弟会内部的问题，比如艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”  
“据说你的徒弟已经答应收他为徒。”有人质疑。  
“交给阿泰尔？你绝对是在说笑。”  
“没错，太荒谬了，他虽然通过了考验，也才二十出头，年轻气盛，如何教导他人？”  
“你不应总是纵容他。”  
一片反对之声中，拉希德丁还是慢条斯理的模样，说出的话却让众人各有所思：“他是我的徒弟，所以我了解他。即使整个长老会反对，他也不会放弃争夺艾吉奥的所属权——既然答应对方托孤收徒，想要扭转他的念头几乎是不可能的事。”  
想到阿泰尔固执的脾气，几位长老不由沉默。拉希德丁见状，再接再厉道：“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的年龄也是个问题，他已经十七岁了，远远超过被收徒的年纪，除了阿泰尔，谁愿意，或者说，谁能带领他？”  
更不用说，预言之子……他不能冒险将他送去这些老狐狸身边。  
他下了结论：“这件事上，没有人能做得比阿泰尔更好。他们早就认识，又有非同一般的共同经历，阿泰尔高傲，正是因为他有这个资本。现下共和国内战乱频生，我们需要更多的有生力量。”  
他们彼此对视，低声交换意见，最终投票表决。拉希德丁掸掸衣袖，并不对结局抱有好奇。

“谢谢您，老师。”阿泰尔站起身，诚心实意地道谢。  
“稀奇，”拉希德丁拢起长袍袖口，上下打量他，“你上一次对我这么礼貌是什么时候？”  
“我……”  
“去见你的新徒弟吧，”阿尔莫林笑笑打断他的话，并不追究细节，“从今天起，你们就是正式师徒了。去找他吧。”

成为导师并不是件容易的事，将它做好更是难上加难。  
无视其他学徒的窃窃私语与怪异眼神，艾吉奥站在和阿泰尔约好的位置，不动声色地打量四周。这是他第一次来训练场，比他想象的更乏味。  
将视线停留在一名年轻的女性学徒身上，不过一秒，对方便敏锐地回过头，四处搜寻。  
“爱情很危险。”  
艾吉奥一个激灵，难以置信地回身：“你什么时候站在这里的？！”  
他虽然还没有正式开始学习原力，但却已经形成了警惕的习惯，距离远些也就算了，对方就站在他身后，他竟然直到对方说话才发现！  
阿泰尔负手站在他身后，看似冷静，实则正极力掩饰自己的紧张。  
“不用这么吃惊，现在的你还不会自如地使用原力，经过系统训练，你才有可能发现我。”  
艾吉奥时常怀疑并不是阿泰尔比自己大四岁，而是自己比对方大四岁。他明智地转移话题：“你刚刚说爱情怎么？”  
“危险。绝地并不提倡婚姻与恋爱，你最好牢记这点。”  
“我像是不遵守信条的人？”  
“你就是。”  
“猜测正确，”艾吉奥耸肩，“不过我暂时没有违规的打算，还有没有其他想说？”  
“想要成为合格的刺客，必须牢记绝地的信条。”  
“为什么是刺客？这个称呼听起来不那么‘光明’。”  
阿泰尔低头，自袖中摸出一张纸：“历史课在下午三点，如果你感兴趣，我也可以现在解答。”  
“现在我对你手里那东西更感兴趣。历史？下午三点？不要告诉我你还专门制作了一张课表。”  
“……注意你的态度，学徒。”  
“好吧，Master，”他眯起眼睛，笑了起来，“夸赞总没错吧，您认真的样子可爱极了。”


	7. 第六章 学徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他一定是使用了控心术。

“完成训练并不是件易事，”阿泰尔示意艾吉奥跟着自己去更空旷的训练场地，“你需要刻苦的学习和坚持不懈的锻炼，尤其注意你的光剑。它是你的武器，同时也是你生命的一部分。”  
艾吉奥接过阿泰尔递来的匣子，打开。一把崭新的光剑躺在里面，银白色的金属温和地闪着光。他将它拿出来，发现它比普通尺寸更小、更轻，像是专门为学徒打造。  
“光剑是什么制作的？”他来回把玩手里的剑柄，饶有兴致地问。  
阿泰尔身形一顿：“如果你感兴趣，我可以为你安排光剑制作课程。”  
这个回答完全出乎艾吉奥预料。他无声打量阿泰尔，忍不住说道：“你好像特别紧张？”  
阿泰尔加快脚步：“我很平静。”  
“原力带给你的？”  
“我当然希望你也能带给我平静……还有什么问题？”  
袍角一扬，安静地向下垂落。艾吉奥跟着阿泰尔站住脚步，忽然发现自己年轻的老师眼底带着些青黑的痕迹，精神状态也并不完美。有些感动也有些好笑，他没想到对方的态度竟然如此认真，毕竟他不是十三岁的幼徒，也不是正统兄弟会出身。  
“提问不如实战，”艾吉奥抛抛剑柄，将光剑激活，“不如我们先打一场？”  
“在那之前，先学会怎么使用光剑吧。”阿泰尔的语气有些无奈。无视艾吉奥跃跃欲试的眼神，他转身走到艾吉奥身后，带着他握住剑柄，“光剑和普通的剑并不相同，你需要注意……艾吉奥？”  
“嗯？”  
“专心。感受原力。”  
艾吉奥无辜地瞪大双眼，以示自己什么都感受不到。阿泰尔干脆用空出的手捂住他的双眼，俯身在他耳边说道：“它就在那里，围绕在你周围，以你的能力，可以很轻易地和它建立联系，别乱动，仔细……静心。看到了吗？”  
艾吉奥也不确定自己感受到的究竟是所谓的原力，还是阿泰尔柔和的气息。但他的确感受到了一种难以言喻的……安宁。

“凭感觉，别思考，相信原力。”  
“让我相信它不如让我相信你。”  
“不仅仅是直觉……你能不能认真体会一下我说的内容？”  
“我的原力啊，如果能明白你的长篇大论是什么意思，我都能从哲学系毕业了！”  
这就是没有从小洗脑……不，教育的坏处。阿泰尔痛心。  
……  
“伤口哪来的？”  
“英雄救美一时不查……嘶！不用下这么狠的手吧？”  
“我以为我说得很清楚——”  
“绝地不能有过深的羁绊，清楚明白了解，见义勇为而已，总不能另一位主角长得格外漂亮而歧视我们吧。”  
“禁欲同样是信条的一部分。”  
“简直存原力灭人欲……哎哟。”  
“少和神京的大导师走得太近，最好留着这个伤口让你长长记性。”  
“别，我英俊帅气的脸怎么能留下这么煞风景的印记。”  
“听起来是个不错的预防你违反信条的方法。”  
“阿泰尔——Master——”  
“你也仅仅在有求于我的时候才这么乖。”  
“这是污蔑。”他一本正经地肃正神色。  
“闭嘴，你这样喋喋不休我怎么黏合伤口？”  
……  
“杰贝尔，我最最亲爱的杰贝尔。”  
“最？阿泰尔大师有参与这个排名吗？”  
“咳！此时此刻你就是最可爱的，只要——”  
“没可能。”  
“我还什么都没说。”  
“可惜我一眼就看出了你的来意，在你空荡荡的腰间。说吧，你的光剑发生了什么？”  
“这不怪我，是它自己……好吧。它掉进了地缝。”  
“乖孩子。我相信关于‘光剑是你的生命、你的半身或其他比你的手更重要的东西’之类的内容阿泰尔大师已经向你强调过无数遍，那我也就进入正题不再废话：没有。”  
“为什么？”早就做好挨训准备的艾吉奥有些傻眼，“光剑既然这么重要你们怎么会没有存货？”还是大家其实都很容易把它弄丢？  
“光剑无论制作还是使用都是一门精巧的艺术……而你的光剑是阿泰尔大师亲自设计制作，我们没有办法帮你准备，除非你愿意使用训练用光剑。”  
训练时长和你相等的学徒，绝对不可能被允许使用威力完整的光剑，他在心里补充了一句。  
“那……我要……怎么办？”  
杰贝尔的眼神分外怜悯，鉴于他有两层眼睑，这种感情就被表达得分外清晰：“找阿泰尔大师道歉，说一些我再也不把它弄丢的保证，然后等他原谅并把备用的光剑给你。”  
“真的不能通融一下？没必要一定告诉阿泰尔，咳，Master，我们可以悄无声息地处理这件事。”  
杰贝尔不说话，只用漆黑的眼珠默默注视他。  
“……好吧，你是没办法挽救我的愧疚了，”这虽然是他丢的第一把光剑，但艾吉奥相信，必然不会是最后一把，“最后一个问题，你们绝地拥有给学徒做光剑的传统？”  
这个问题完全多此一举。  
“没有。师父只教授徒弟如何自制光剑，在他们有能力的时候。”  
他就知道。  
……  
“你的学徒辫……算了，过来。”  
“是你突然把我从睡梦中叫醒……我还记得编就不错了。”  
“如果你嫌麻烦，可以把其余头发剪短。”  
“我的头发不是问题，麻烦的根源是它，究竟什么时候能把它剪掉？”  
“急着出师？”  
“不舍得我？”  
“你就是嘴上不能输是吧？”  
“手上当然也不能输。惊喜，你的手艺竟然不错。”  
“虽然不太一样，但我也做过学徒，”阿泰尔并不会承认自己苦练过好一阵如何给别人编学徒辫，就是为了预防今天这样的状况，“好了，补觉去吧。”  
“任务内容？”  
“等你能把眼睛睁开再说。”  
“全银河最好的师父，来来来，给你一个晚安吻。”  
“别闹。”  
“脸颊吻而已……不是吧，你在害羞？”  
“究竟还想不想睡？”  
“不睡觉做点其他的也行……”艾吉奥嘟嘟囔囔，注意到阿泰尔越发恐怖的脸色，忙不迭消失在了甲板上。  
……  
“幼徒们总是让人感到轻松。”  
“孩子身上的原力更单纯，所以我很喜欢来看望他们。和阿泰尔大师相处得怎么样？”  
“那还用说？他是最好的。”  
“很高兴你们师徒之间如此融洽，阿泰尔大师总是疏离所有人……阿尔莫林也总说他孤僻，毕竟他不到十三岁……就被阿尔莫林收养为徒。”  
“有过耳闻。因为叛徒？”  
“嘘，不仅是叛徒那么简单。阿泰尔的父亲曾经被阿巴斯的父亲出卖，这是个很长的故事。……他们都拥有原力，所以阿巴斯和阿泰尔一起被阿尔莫林收为学徒，但阿巴斯知道真相以后……”他顿住，深深地叹了口气。  
“他怎么了？”  
“他失踪了。”  
“你的语气听起来不像是失踪那么简单。”  
“呃，这事我不好多说，你也千万不要去问阿泰尔大师。兄弟会很久没有他的消息，想必是躲起来了。”  
“或者投靠圣殿。”  
“也有可能，圣殿在黑暗中经营多年，藏一个人不是什么问题。”  
“更不用说他很可能已经堕入黑暗面？”  
“你……等等，你怎么知道黑暗面的事？”  
“图书馆就在那里，它并没有设置门禁。和我讲讲圣殿吧，卡达尔，你负责档案馆，一定知道很多古籍都没有记载的事。”  
“可是这件事只有大师们清楚，其他阴谋也大多仅止于猜测。我们很少能拿到圣殿下手的直接证据，否则又怎么会容忍它到现在。”  
“死前录音也无法指控？”  
“谁……哦，我知道了。很难。国会总是一团混乱，圣殿同样有势力在其中捣乱，即使掌握其中几人的犯罪证据，也很难进行审判。”  
“好吧，我知道了。”  
“艾吉奥？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不会以身犯险，对吧？”  
“我向你保证，”他笑了起来，阳光灿烂，卡达尔却只觉得浑身一冷，“在有把握让它彻底消失之前，我绝不会轻举妄动。”  
……  
“砰！”  
彩带飘扬。  
“生日快乐！”  
艾吉奥的手还搭在腰间，身形却僵硬地挂满了碎纸和泡沫：“……这就是你说的紧急任务？”  
“凯特琳娜的主意。”  
“撒谎，她是弗利之王，别说为我庆祝生日，能在共和国首相生日时记得送上一句祝福就不错了。”  
“小子，我可就在这儿站着。”  
“尊敬的女王陛下，您日理万机，不为小角色费心是应该的，若因此而让您夺目的美丽稍有损失，岂不是在下的罪过？”  
凯特琳娜大笑，促狭道：“并不是我不帮你，阿泰尔大师，你的徒弟非常精明，做个刺客实在可惜，有没有兴趣参与政治？”  
“我的师父可就在这儿站着。”  
“……得意什么，成年人，以后再犯错我可不会心软。”  
“那让我拭目以待，不，我简直迫不及待。”  
……

艾吉奥学习之刻苦超乎所有人想象。他的原力本就充沛，经过有意识的训练，应用起来愈发得心应手，很快一些绝地武士都不再能轻易战胜他，连长老会也转变口风，转而夸赞起拉希德丁明智的决定。但阿泰尔并不为这种情况高兴，相反，他正暗暗忧心。艾吉奥非常有攻击性，有时甚至暴躁凶狠，和原力宁静祥和的特点毫不相符，反而更偏向书籍中记载的黑暗原力，稍有不慎，也许就会造成不可挽回的后果。这让他高度紧张，一有时间就泡在图书馆，寻找解决和引导方法，可惜效果不大。  
再一次从银河某星球执行任务回来，阿泰尔的脸色难看得可以和当地特色美食相媲美。顺带一提，该星球的居民进食使用的是口器。  
艾吉奥琢磨一路，认为自己应该先服软道歉：“我去准备晚餐？”  
“站住，”阿泰尔设定好飞船，撑着主控台转过身，“我们谈谈。”  
“又不是我先动的手。”艾吉奥不忿。  
“是的，这不是你的错，”让艾吉奥没想到的是，阿泰尔竟然表示同意，“侮辱、隐瞒和欺骗共和国特使，试图杀人灭口销毁证据，他们死有余辜。”  
艾吉奥还没来得及高兴，阿泰尔接着问道：“但我和你说过什么？”  
“你和我说过的东西太多了。”谁知道你特指哪句？  
对方无所谓的态度让阿泰尔越发火冒三丈，他控制住自己的情绪，只盯着艾吉奥强调：“尊重你的敌人，不要将你变成和他们一样卑劣的人！你以为你是什么，玩弄食物的小孩？”  
这比喻听起来比他的行为更可怕，他对吃智慧生物没兴趣，艾吉奥心想。  
“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”  
“我只是一时失手。”  
“你会失手？”阿泰尔尾音一扬，“还连着‘失手’三次？”  
“我觉得……”  
“你不要觉得。”  
“难道连为自己辩驳的权利都要被你剥夺？”  
阿泰尔深吸一口气，再次由衷地感到挫败。艾吉奥看似很好说话，实则油盐不进，以阿泰尔应对同僚的经验……他根本没有相关经验。  
“既然你只是单纯的失手，看来我们不用多讨论这枚证物，直接将它上交给长老会就可以。”  
飞船开始加速，这是即将跨区飞行的征兆，艾吉奥却像被留在了过去的时间，凝固在原地一动不动。  
“……给我。”他压抑地开口。  
“不行，”阿泰尔拒绝，“除非你先给我一个适当且合理的瞒着我虐待拷问他人的理由。我理解并且容忍你想复仇的心情，但教会你绝地的知识不是为了让你被私欲驱使，你和其他所有人都不同，一旦——”  
“你究竟在担忧什么？”  
被对方毫不客气地打断，阿泰尔险些咬到舌头：“艾吉奥！”  
“担忧费德里克的委托还是黑暗面的吸引？”艾吉奥才不吃这一套，他冷笑着摘下手套随手一抛，很明显一言不合就要明抢，“这是我的事。”  
“我是你的师父。”  
“那也和你无关，你又不姓奥迪托雷，给我！”  
驾驶舱并不宽敞，阿泰尔不得不从座椅上翻滚下去才能避免被困在原地的劣势。与此同时他还有些分心，拿不准是谁透露给艾吉奥关于费德里克临终托孤的消息。嫌疑人不少，光是长老会就有六个。思考间他一时不查，竟险些被艾吉奥得手。  
他们两个，一个大师，一个学徒，竟然像从未接受过训练的普通人般躺在甲板上扭打，连飞船提示输入坐标的声音都充耳不闻。没有原力，甚至连技巧都没有。  
艾吉奥一把抓住阿泰尔的手腕，顶着他的肩膀咬牙道：“松手！”  
单论力量两人不相上下，但阿泰尔此时的姿势并不适合施力。艾吉奥胸有成竹地等待着，而对方也如愿撒手，在他分神去看的刹那，猛地袭向他腹部。  
宽大的袍子绞成一团，被艾吉奥压在身下。他抽出自己的衣摆，半跪在被他用原力压在地上的艾吉奥上方开始整理仪表，不打算再陪他胡闹：“你就躺在这里冷静一会，我……咳！”  
他猛地站起身，还是晚了一步。汹涌的原力涌到他身边，轻而易举地撕开他散漫的防线，缠向他的四肢和脖颈。阿泰尔熟悉艾吉奥的攻击方式，只要没有任务他们几乎一直泡在训练场，但不是这样，没有这么刁钻、凶狠甚至不留余地。  
光剑在他腰间微微晃动，终究没有被他握在手中。相反，他松开对艾吉奥的钳制，专心抵抗他的原力。艾吉奥喘着粗气坐起身，两人许久都没有出声。  
电脑再次发出一阵催促的提示音。阿泰尔看向控制台，艾吉奥下意识跟着转移视线，耳听有个声音说道：“去输坐标。”  
他扶着椅背站起身，忽然反应过来：“控心术？”  
“这就是被情绪掌控心神的下场。冷静下来没有？”  
“你……你……”  
“如果你打算说‘我讨厌你’之类毫无意义的话，那还是算了吧。”  
艾吉奥涨红了脸，拼命咬紧下唇，恶狠狠地瞪他。  
“看来你镇定一些了。为什么生气？”  
他竟然还有脸问为什么？  
电脑不得不再一次打破他们的对峙，提醒有坐标需要输入。艾吉奥飞快地操作完毕，挽起袖子，不服输地梗着脖颈看他，像一只俟机对敌人下嘴的野兽。这可能就是传说中的青春期吧，阿泰尔心想，一副天天想要挨揍的模样，全然没有意识到这个神态在以前得他身上同样常见。  
看在他刚成年没多久的份上，耐心，耐心解决他竟然敢对师父动手的问题。  
“我知道你根本不在乎，光明还是黑暗，绝地或是西斯，甚至兄弟会和圣殿在你眼里都没有区别。你只想报仇，因此才答应随我学习原力，力量是你唯一信仰并想得到的，不是吗？”  
艾吉奥没有反驳，默许的态度让阿泰尔的心情越发沉重。和他相处得越久，阿泰尔越能感受到费德里克濒死时那种难言的焦虑，他们都不希望艾吉奥被仇恨驱使，最终被黑暗侵蚀，但他比费德里克知道得更多，所以更担忧。  
星光扯成细线，在舷窗外编织成河流。船体微微一晃，提醒乘客系好安全带，但两人都没有动弹。  
“你要阻止我复仇？因为绝地不能有牵绊？”  
“正相反，我会竭尽全力帮助你，”直到你不再需要，或是成功，或是死亡，或是放弃，或是寻找到真正的平静，“但我不希望再看到今天这样的事发生。”  
他将那枚圣殿的挂坠抛到半空，又先艾吉奥一步抓在手中，不满道：“我没有听见你的保证。”  
“我讨厌你。”他说，语气里充满委屈。阿泰尔恨铁不成钢地叹息一声，自若道：“没关系，不到逼我放弃你的地步就行。”  
艾吉奥忍了又忍，终究还是问道：“为了预言还是大哥？”  
“你只是你而已，”他顿了顿，“你从哪里知道的预言？”  
“我有自己的血样，我自己会查，”艾吉奥翻出一个白眼，“midi-chlorian，那么高的指数，联合你老师平日里的暗示，傻子才会看不出来。”  
“他暗示你什么？”  
“不是说我，”他深深地凝视着他，“而是说你。‘他很重要，绝对不能让他走上歧途’，你们就差把这句话做成标语挂在墙壁上。”  
“艾吉奥。”  
“真没想到，你竟然还想解释给我听。”  
“你和其他所有人都不同。”  
“……”  
“因为你是我的徒弟，我的学生——你本就不可能平庸。”  
船舱内充斥着一股有些别扭的轻松。阿泰尔看向被扯坏的长袍，索性将它脱下丢到一边，露出里面收身的白色常服。艾吉奥眯起眼睛，有些不习惯地打量他一会，忽然勾起嘴唇，露出一个浅浅的微笑。  
“Master。”  
“嗯？”  
“您认真的样子还是这么可爱。”  
阿泰尔莫名有些警觉。按理来说，他应该已经习惯对方见人就夸看谁都笑的行事作风，但直觉告诉他，今天这句话和以往都不一样。  
“没什么，我只是突然发现——”他掐断自己的话，“现在能把那个储存器给我了吧？”  
想要将阿泰尔网罗入陷阱，需要几倍于常人的耐心和计划，甚至一次次面临失败，但没有关系，现在的他有的是时间。  
——就像对方说的，不要被复仇占据全部注意力。

他们降落到科洛桑之前，长老会的斥责就发了过来。阿泰尔随手点开，招呼还在摆弄那个储存器的艾吉奥说道：“过来聆听训导。”  
“我去面壁思过。”艾吉奥无动于衷。  
“别想跑，这都是你惹出来的。”  
“说得好像你试图阻止我了一样。”  
阿泰尔噎了一下，面色颇有几分不善，艾吉奥后知后觉地发现自己不由自主地开始顶嘴，连忙收敛，咳嗽着说道：“好吧，好吧，同甘共苦？”  
他转过视线，拉希德丁的映像出现在屏幕上，即使有皱纹掩盖，也能轻易看出他的不满。  
“先不论你们惹出的事，态度，你们两个的态度是怎么回事？”  
艾吉奥干笑两声，与阿泰尔交换了一个默契的眼神，低头装出受教的样子：“尊敬的阿尔莫林，您有什么吩咐？”  
“算了，”他叹了口气，显然已经开始习惯某人将他原本无比乖巧的徒弟带坏，“我收到举报，诉告你滥杀无辜，奥迪托雷先生。”  
闻听此言，艾吉奥松了口气：“污蔑，绝对的污蔑。”  
“虐待战俘呢？”  
艾吉奥本想继续反驳，想了想，却默默向阿泰尔投去求助的视线。  
阿泰尔叹了口气，语气里是自己都没察觉的无奈：“他——她——还是它，没认出来，当时并不是我们的俘虏，我们只是普通的遇敌，然后普通的失手。”  
“是我平日没有用心练习。”艾吉奥迅速接话认错。  
“回去以后就再加两课时的实战。”阿泰尔跟着顺杆而上。  
两人一唱一和，语言流畅，表情自然，让拉希德丁忽然很有抽出光剑的冲动。  
“为期三个月的潜伏任务，”他干脆直接下达命令，实在不想继续面对这两个小混蛋，“不准推给别人，否则就自己解决投诉。”  
阿泰尔摸摸鼻尖，多少有些心虚：“艾吉奥呢？”  
“徒弟当然是跟着师父。” 艾吉奥秒答。  
“……这可是为期三个月的潜伏任务。”拉希德丁扫他两眼，显然有些惊讶。  
“正好，Master说我需要放下战斗，平稳心境，诸如此类的话——我们什么时候走？”  
阿泰尔沉默半晌，倒也没有反驳，艾吉奥现在的确不适合继续投入战斗，放到他眼前他也能稍微放心一些，但是：“你又在打什么主意？”以往都是看见潜伏任务就跑，怎么今天忽然这么听话？  
拉希德丁怜悯地看了阿泰尔一眼，现在知道带徒弟是天下第一劳心劳力的事了吧。  
“方便的话，随时可以，需要的资料已经发放，记住，你们的目的是查明信物在谁手里，如果可能，再将它取回——马洛星形态特殊，不准搞砸。”  
拉希德丁的显像消失，两人不约而同地舒了口气。  
“我只是突然发现，偶尔也要对师父你好一点。”  
艾吉奥随口胡扯，阿泰尔却感到一股淡淡的欣慰：“你终于学会孝顺师长了。”  
艾吉奥：“……孝顺？”  
阿泰尔投去疑惑的视线：“哪里不对？”  
艾吉奥说服自己要乐观，万事开头难。  
但三个月以后，他想打死此时自信的自己。  
当然，更想打阿泰尔。

阿泰尔本以为之后的任务可能会有什么麻烦，但没有，连他都没有料到，他们能配合得如此默契。即使艾吉奥依然调皮捣蛋、完成任务却搞砸后续接洽甚至公然对抗议会和法律，阿泰尔依然能身心舒畅地度过每一次任务。虽然……艾吉奥对他的态度越来越古怪，而他却找不到原因，这让他有些耿耿于怀，但那都算小事。  
至少对这次任务来说，小得不能再小了。  
“萨沃纳罗拉是马洛星的精神领袖，而你们竟然当着他信徒的面殴打他？”  
“准确地说是我一个人动的手，Master试图阻止我，但被狂热的信徒围住了。”  
安静坐着的拉希德丁忽然看向自己的弟子。阿泰尔别开眼睛，既没有承认也没有否认。  
他动动眉毛，没有开口，只眯起眼睛打量艾吉奥。  
“委托的信物就在那骗子手里，我们也只能出此下策。”  
“我不相信你们没有更好的解决方式，这可是宗教问题！他们甚至打算向法院申诉！”  
“正合我意，我要向全银河揭露他们愚蠢肮脏的地下交易，他们不过是打着宗教名号的……”  
“咳！”阿泰尔重重咳嗽一声。  
“……赌徒，我决不会让他们得逞！”  
艾吉奥看起来义愤填膺，不了解真相的长老们不由面面相觑，但联想到马洛星的名声，顿时有人了悟。  
“法院申诉的流程可能会拖延几年，这对我们的名声会是很大的影响，”拉希德丁就是猜到真相的人之一，他了解自己的弟子，让他包庇别人说谎，必然有什么不可告人的秘密不能写在报告上，“所以我们会试着安抚对方，但你们也需要受到教训，尤其是你奥迪托雷，下次不要这么鲁莽。”  
各打五十大板，他就猜到会是这样。阿泰尔暗自叹息，按住还想反驳的艾吉奥出声道：“这件事我也有错，我们愿意接受惩罚。”  
“我们相信你会是个好师父，阿泰尔，”神京星的大导师同样也发现了端倪，他调整了一下自己的显像，转向阿泰尔微笑道，“所以惩罚就由你负责监督吧。”  
“阳明先生？”  
“马洛星的事，我们会处理的。愿原力与你同在。”  
阿泰尔眼疾手快地扯住艾吉奥，强迫他低头行礼，不准说话。

“这不公平，”从会议厅出来，艾吉奥立刻大发牢骚，“他们根本是把我们踢出去不准再插手！”  
“安静，艾吉奥，”阿泰尔还是那个沉稳地模样，“将情绪释放到原力中，别这么幼稚。”  
“幼稚？你确定？还是你想说这就是他们迷奸我的原因？那你是什么，性冷感？”艾吉奥瞪大双眼。  
“……息声，你想让整个兄弟会都知道？”  
“是他们想迷奸我，这又不是我的错，被人知道又怎样，天哪阿泰尔，你陈旧腐败的观念真够可怕。”  
“适可而止，”阿泰尔被他胡闹得没办法，头疼地捏着鼻梁，“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
艾吉奥装作没有听见他的质疑，说实话，他现在的状态还有点歇斯底里，原因正在听了他三个月甜言蜜语都无动于衷的某人身上：“你究竟为什么这么冷静，是绝地都这样还是你本身有问题？”  
“图谋不轨罢了，只不过攻击方式有些特殊，大惊小怪。”  
“兄弟会把你养得真好。”艾吉奥憋不住嘲讽。  
“收敛你的脾气，别忘了你的惩罚权还在我手里。”  
“禁闭？体罚？还是砍掉小拇指？”  
“……什么？”  
“您对翡冷翠了解太浅了，尊敬的大师。”

“我宁愿被砍掉手指。”  
注意到对方难得的垂头丧气，阿泰尔不由莞尔：“现在知道懊悔了？”  
“我没想到你们绝地……”  
“嗯？”  
“……我们绝地惩罚人还用这么老套的方式！”艾吉奥瞪着手里的纸笔，又抬头去看阿泰尔，“抄信条？你们是中古世纪来的？”  
“这是我的决定，”不去看艾吉奥越发控诉的神情，阿泰尔慢条斯理地翻过一页书，“你应该静下心去，避免再犯萨沃纳罗拉那样的错误。”  
“我做不到！”  
阿泰尔后知后觉地发现自己徒弟的情绪一直紧绷在临界点上，即使到达图书馆这静谧美好的人间仙境也没有改变，反而好像更生气了。  
他看了两眼两眼手里的书，依依不舍地将它半合上，并利用这段时间为自己逝去的自由哀悼半秒：“为什么做不到？”  
艾吉奥盯着他，又死死瞪向那本书，许久才深吸一口气，扔开笔说道：“我从一开始就犯了个重大错误。”  
“嗯？”阿泰尔万分没想到他竟然主动开始忏悔，干脆拿起他扔掉的笔，打算将这重大时刻记录下来，“什么错误？详细一点，具体一点。”  
“轻敌。”  
原力轻缓地游动起来。  
“自大。”  
像一股轻烟绕过对方的防线。  
“预估错误，不知变通。”  
阿泰尔记录的手微微一顿，不自觉蹙起眉，他为什么忽然有一种奇怪的预感？  
“我应该在三个月前就直接动手。”  
“怎么可能，萨沃纳罗拉不仅是宗教领袖，同样是星球掌权者，你应该从他身上汲取失败的教训，而不是一味恼怒落入他的圈套。”  
“他就是个骗子，”艾吉奥冷哼，“汲取教训？从你喋喋不休的嘴里吗？”  
“当然不是，艾吉奥，控制你的情绪，原力不是摆设……”他抬起头，再次试图教训这个不知天高地厚的家伙，却被早有预谋的艾吉奥抓住机会，倾身扯住他的衣领，堵住他的嘴唇。熟悉的气息充斥四周，阿泰尔犹自震惊，艾吉奥却已经扣住他的后脑，调笑道：“呼吸。”  
他眼中有星光摇曳。唇齿交接，试探、撩拨、蛊惑，全部那么温柔。  
对方一定使用了控心术。他无比艰难地想到。


	8. 第七章 陷阱

兄弟会真正拥有并驻扎的星球名叫马斯亚夫。它离共和国首都科洛桑很近，与它共享同一颗恒星，但均温较低，人口稀少，仅仅依托兄弟会而存在。在不需要回科洛桑时，兄弟会中的成员更喜欢在这里静修，只有拉希德丁是个意外，他身为阿尔莫林，已经在科洛桑的中心待了很久很久。  
不过，并不是所有人都活得像那些神秘的绝地大师，他们在人口稠密的地区开设店铺，又在夜晚寻欢作乐，偶遇，恋爱，寻找刺激，不外如此。  
阿泰尔从未想过有一天自己会主动出现在这里。乔装打扮，避过人群，不是任务，没有原因。  
不，艾吉奥就是那个原因。  
他盯着玻璃杯中旋转的液体。银色的光辉在漆黑的背景中开出一朵朵绚烂的礼花，喷洒出阵阵让人眼神迷离的彩色雾气。它们可能带些致幻效果，可惜这对阿泰尔没用。原力和他经受过的训练会保护他，连毒气也很难将他杀死。  
他拿起酒杯，举到眼前，犹豫着晃了晃。但他晃得太稳太均匀，酒保口中的“混乱”根本没有出现，相反，银与黑渐渐融入到一起，变成一种漂亮的银灰色呈送至他眼前。倾斜杯身靠向灯光，就像金属凝固在杯底，一口喝光，辛辣，热烈，却让他更加清醒。  
灯光迷离地注视着他，嘈杂的人群和混乱的空气也在催促他离开，但他只是神思不属地把玩手中空荡的酒杯，兜帽遮掩的眼神中满是茫然。他不能回去，至少现在不行，出来到现在已经过去一整天，别说解决方案，他连一个正确面对艾吉奥的态度都想不出。也许他应该向长老会……不，不行，如果和长老会扯上关系，这场事故就再也无法轻易收场。  
这可能只是个恶作剧，那小混蛋不捉弄他就浑身不舒坦；或者他灵机一动，决定耍些手段逃避惩罚，翡冷翠风气自由开放，他又总是不将信条放在心上。  
如果艾吉奥真是这样的人就好了。  
清晰的酒杯碎裂声忽然响起，并不明显，却清晰传入酒保耳中。他应声走来，只看到一桌的碎片与几枚钱币。  
“还算识相，”他嘟哝一句，听到其他人喧哗的询问声，不耐烦地喊道，“不收共和国信用点，谢谢！”

深灰色的围墙将他重重包围，依然无法抵挡寒冷的侵袭。雪花飘落到面前，被他随手接住，望着它在指尖化成一滴水珠。  
“出来。”  
没有动静。  
“艾吉奥，”他叹了口气，“你知不知道你的原力有多显眼？”  
潜藏在暗影中的人动了动，执拗地没有出声。阿泰尔只好转过身大步走上前，将他从拐角揪出来，皱眉问道：“你在这里多久了？”  
那个灰色不甚明显的身影正是披着斗篷的艾吉奥。他戴着兜帽，原本红润的嘴唇微微泛紫，紧抿在一起，像是被冷冽的风染过颜色。  
“你一直没回来，”他疲惫地说，并没有回答他的问题，“我以为你出事了。”  
这里可是马斯亚夫，又不会有圣殿的人潜伏进来，普通人更伤不到他。阿泰尔没有说出口，艾吉奥却看懂了他的表情。他掰开阿泰尔的手，后退一步，不带什么感情地说：“我先回去了，明天还有任务。”  
“什么任务？”阿泰尔一怔，为什么他没有收到消息？  
“小任务，送信而已，我自己就能完成。”他没有刻意加重语气，阿泰尔终于明白他的意思，但艾吉奥还是学徒，谁给他安排了单独的任务？  
来不及细想，阿泰尔下意识脱口而出：“不行。”  
艾吉奥扬起眉梢：“嗯？”  
“……我们需要谈谈。”  
艾吉奥扬手挥了挥：“我知道你想谈什么，亲爱的师父，可惜那完全没有意义，既然你不打算接受而我不打算妥协——”  
“等等，”阿泰尔忍不住打断他，准备许久的说教一字不落的涌出嘴边，“艾吉奥，我相信你是个好孩子，只是被缺乏安全感的阴影笼罩，才会下意识想要……亲近我，很快你就会发现这全然错误且没有必要，原力才会是始终陪伴你的……”  
艾吉奥安安静静听完每一个字，等他说完才开口道：“这很重要？”  
分不清、看不破、悟不透，又有什么关系？  
阿泰尔猛地蹙眉。  
“不合适可以分手，但也要试过才知道。既然不讨厌，为什么不试着更进一步？”  
根本是歪理邪说！  
“我们是师徒。”  
“你只比我大三岁，好吧，看在你是处男的份上，我们可以慢慢来。”  
阿泰尔决定收回前言。什么好孩子，这混蛋大概是原力派来折磨他的：“这违反信条。”  
“你不会还要继续说什么相信原力之类的鬼话吧？”他曲起手指在下唇上点了点，语气有些散漫，不知道究竟有多少认真的成分在里面，“还是我的吻技不够好？”  
阿泰尔头疼极了。如果让长老会知道艾吉奥对绝地的态度，就算不将他除名，也要关他禁闭。他的教育方式究竟在哪里出了什么问题？  
但这还不是最恐怖的。如果只是这些，他也不至于狼狈出逃到城市中的酒馆思考人生。最让他心惊的地方在于——艾吉奥的吻技的确很好，或者说太好了。在那漫长的几秒钟里，他分明感受到自己的底线正疯狂动摇。  
这股荒谬感才是击垮他的主因。与其说是在说服艾吉奥，不如说他在说服自己。  
“慢慢想，”艾吉奥唇角噙着笑意，看似温柔，却全然没有隐藏自己跃跃欲试的眼神，“不过在那之前，可不可以先收点利息？”  
“不行。”他咬牙说道。  
艾吉奥潇洒地耸耸肩：“好吧，看到您这么难受，我总算欣慰些了。”  
阿泰尔：“……”  
“整整三个月我都在暗示你，”艾吉奥幽幽道，“甚至更早以前。你充耳不闻，毫无反应，竟然还说我大惊小怪——我恨你。”  
阿泰尔：“……”  
他刚刚说什么来着？

时钟转至整点，发出一声微弱却清脆的响声。阿泰尔准时睁开双眼，却没有如往常起身，反而伸指抵住太阳穴，按住突突狂跳的额际。  
从睁眼开始，他就有一种微妙的不详预感。他心神不宁地坐起身披上衣服，打开通讯器，又头痛地把它关上。  
都是科洛桑的错，他想，这里距离世俗太近，吵吵闹闹，根本没办法长久静心。  
不知道过了多久，他的耳朵提醒他有人站在门外。  
“阿泰尔大师？阿尔莫林正在议事厅等待你。”  
预感应验，阿泰尔多多少少有了些心理准备，但推开门看到拉希德丁的表情，他还是短暂失却冷静。  
“失去消息？”开什么玩笑？“他只是负责送信！”  
“克里斯塔罗整个星球都是海洋，我们怀疑他的飞船可能发生了损坏无法收发信号和起飞，或是遇到什么意外状况——”  
“究竟谁批准他一个人去做任务的？！”  
拉希德丁诧异地望着他：“你啊。”  
阿泰尔愣住，脑海中刹那闪过数百个念头，当线索连成一线时，他险些控制不住自己暴怒的情绪——他竟然敢模仿他的字迹欺骗长老会？！  
“我立刻出发，”无话可说，阿泰尔一刻也等不下去了，“还有什么？”  
“他最后一次联络时的坐标。阿泰尔，你们之间发生了什么我不知道的事？”阿尔莫林似乎有些疑惑，但他懒得解释更管不了那么多，让对方回来亲自解释去吧！

阿泰尔怒气冲冲走出议厅，反将其他不知情者吓了一跳。从来没见过大师们也有如此情绪化的时候，停机坪的人不敢怠慢，操作的速度几乎快了一倍。  
克里斯塔罗位于银河系外缘，虽然加入了共和国，平时却很少出现在公众视野。这颗星球平平无奇，没有资源矿藏，不适合大多数种族居住生活，碍于共和国条约，连度假村都不好修建，渐渐只有议会派特使前来宣读共和国新政。  
因为这整颗星球99.9%都是海洋，唯一的陆地专为外来人修建，当地土著生活在水下，不需要浮出水面，也不需要依靠空气生存。  
降落在唯一的空旷地面，阿泰尔走下舷梯，一眼就看到应该属于艾吉奥的飞船。四周无人，只有猎猎狂风将他的衣摆吹得噼啪作响，透出一股诡异的安静。他将手按在剑柄上，不动声色地走上前。飞船四周有打斗的痕迹，一些来自光剑，一些来自爆能枪，还有些他无法辨识的，推测为当地土著武器的留下的痕迹。  
“艾吉奥？”以防万一，他敲了敲飞船外壳。它发出不太规律的低沉嗡鸣，内部恐怕同样有部件损坏，只是不知道……  
“哔哔哔？哔哔哔？”  
阿泰尔听得真切，不由挑眉。他四下张望，看到一只沾满灰尘的机器人从飞船底部探出头，看到他，指示灯接连闪烁，像是在确认他的身份，也像是坏了，好一会儿才播放出一段嘈杂的录音：  
“你确定你还能用？好吧我试试就是了……竟然真的亮了？咳，时间紧急，我只能在这台维修机器人里留下信息，设定只有看到绝地的标志才会启动播放，但愿不会再发生什么内奸之类的意外。首先，如果你只有一人，还是回去搬救兵比较划算，克里斯塔罗已经背叛了共和国，他们拥有的武装力量远远超出他们应该具有的水平，怀疑有圣殿从中作梗，至于……算了，其次，这里可能有原力敏感者，或者拥有其他可以锁定我行踪的手段，我会尽力拖延时间，万望阁下尽早将消息递送回马斯亚夫，不用管我！”  
声音很小并且十分混乱，阿泰尔快步上前，俯身蹲下。机器人的指示灯还在不停闪烁，他一边试图回放，一边将兄弟会中的人怀疑了个遍。  
圣殿在他们这里安插有内奸，所有人都心知肚明，就像他们也在圣殿安排了内应，上千年的敌人故旧，再怎么防备都难以根除奸细探子，等待时机是最省事的解决方案。也因此，人选总是安排的很隐秘，只有间谍本人和他的上线清楚。所有人都有嫌疑，也许连他自己也是一枚棋子。  
只要圣殿依然对艾吉奥锲而不舍，这次意外就绝对不是意外。  
“阿泰尔？”  
阿泰尔晃神，诧异地脱口而出：“艾吉奥？”  
“我也不知道会不会是你，希望不是，但如果是，听我的，先回去，这件事很重要，我们说不定能抓到圣殿的把柄，让他们无法在议会立足……”  
他盯着机器人闪烁的红色指示灯，直直将机器人看得向后滑，一直磕到飞船才停下。水底似乎有什么正在接近，克里斯塔罗的原住民并不喜欢外来人和飞船升降造成的噪音，但他们既然已经俘虏了艾吉奥，就肯定会在附近设下岗哨。  
挣扎不过半秒，他捞起机器人快步走回自己的飞船，进入驾驶舱，升空悬浮至海面之上。机器轰鸣，在水面上蒸发出大量蒸汽，翻搅起滔天巨浪。  
在彻底惊动水底的土著人之前，他开始设定坐标。克里斯塔罗的轨道图出现在他眼前，由计算机规划出最适宜的线路。来不及安排更多，他翻找出应急设备，在机器人茫然的哔哔声中走向逃生舱口，打开舱门，迎着狂风戴上呼吸器，纵身一跃。  
……  
小机器人惊呆了。  
它左右看看，呆滞地叫了几声，发现没有人类回应，只好在船舱内滚了两圈，找到一个适合休憩的角落，进入休眠。

有人取下了他的呼吸器。他下意识屏住呼吸，却发现这里不像水中，反而有新鲜的空气流动，吹拂过他脸颊刺痛的伤痕。这个发现让他精神一震，急促呼吸许久，才勉强有力气撑开眼皮。他身负重伤，接连三四天没有入口什么能吃的东西，此时当真又困又累，仅能保持最后一丝理智。  
低低的交谈声在他耳边响起。不是通用语，是阿泰尔家乡的语言，他曾经在马斯亚夫的居民嘴里听到过。  
阿泰尔……  
他沉沉地闭上眼睛，再睁开时已经不知道过去了多久。被海水侵袭的伤口似乎有感染的迹象，但一时半会不用操心，先保住命更要紧。  
艾吉奥摸索着坐起身，光剑早不知所踪，头也昏昏沉沉，幸好头顶的灯光既不刺眼又不昏暗，足够他理顺目前的处境。这座监狱构造特殊，五面都是透明，有一层薄膜般的材料阻止海水涌入并且提供氧气。栏杆设在内部，他没有蠢到伸手尝试它的牢固性，上面晕染的亮蓝色电光正毫不客气地显示着它的威力。  
守在四周的卫兵见他醒来，匆匆派了他们中的一个去报信。他盯着他们看了一会，有点想吃龙虾。  
饥饿果真是人类一大原罪。  
“你醒了。”  
艾吉奥慢吞吞地抬头，打量站在水中的人。对方戴着头盔，看不见脸，声音也十分怪异，他试着从各个角度分辨，也只能从对方陌生的原力猜测他不认识此人。  
“请问你是？”不认识没关系，开始认识就好。  
“阿巴斯，”他缓步穿过那层水膜，站在栏杆外，摘下头盔说道，“阿巴斯·索菲安。看来你听说过我的名字，不是阿泰尔吧，我猜猜……卡达尔？还是拉希德丁那个老不死？”  
艾吉奥一时陷入沉默。他没有见过这位传说中的阿巴斯的影像，但想来对方也没有骗他的必要。  
“需要我做自我介绍吗？”他扯扯嘴角，感觉有盐粒从脸上滚落。  
“你的敌意完全没有必要，”阿巴斯望着他，像是想要表达友好，露出一个有些僵硬的微笑，“我们和杀死你父亲的人毫无关系。”  
艾吉奥不动声色地听，看起来虽然不相信对方的言辞，但也并不排斥。  
“圣殿早就在有心人的操控下一分为二，”阿巴斯不紧不慢地开口，若有所思地看着他，眼神幽深难测，“那一派大多是没用的普通人，他们致力于想要消灭所有身负原力的生物，虽然有绝地，但也包括西斯在内。”  
“……你是西斯？”他再次艰难地清了清喉咙。阿巴斯像是才注意到他的窘境，回头吩咐人去给他取淡水，然后才回答：“我不是。你没有见过真正的黑暗原力？它无比强大，远超你所能想象的极限。”  
“我还以为你已经加入了圣殿。”每个人都这么认为。  
“并非所有绝地都是刺客。”  
就像这次。艾吉奥很确定，有人给了他错误的信息，故意将他引到这个偏僻且无人问津的星球。先不追究目的，叛徒是谁？任务登记处的负责人是马利克，卡达尔的哥哥，知道他这次单独行动的人并不多……还是他们本来的目标也有阿泰尔？  
“你究竟有什么目的？”他疲惫万分，实在不愿意继续和对方兜圈子。  
对方避而不答，转而问道：“做阿泰尔的徒弟感觉怎么样？”  
“还不错？”艾吉奥想到，比你们强多了，至少他从不虐待俘虏，该杀就杀，不会连口水也不给喝。  
阿巴斯眯起眼睛，盯着他看了许久。他说自己不是西斯，但艾吉奥分明能从他眼中看到一丝若有若无的金黄光芒，毒蛇吐信般，倏忽闪现又隐没。卫兵送了淡水进来，但他们都没有伸手去接。  
“他无法教导你真正的力量，”他说，“加入我们吧，我知道你真正的想法，我们目标一致。至于那些绝地，他们只会嚷嚷保守与和平。”  
“我以为你会……恨他。”想到那个关于他们父辈的小故事，艾吉奥才终于有了点劲头。虽然所有人都语焉不详，但他还是从图书馆的管理员嘴里套出了阿泰尔的姓氏，而知道他姓什么以后，一切欲盖弥彰都不堪一击。  
奥马尔·伊本-拉阿哈德将军，曾孤身造访拥有近百颗星球的独裁领主萨拉丁，迫使他放弃分裂共和国的想法，维持了国家的和平统一，但他本人却在随后遭至报复，被自己人出卖所在地。阿泰尔是他儿子，也是他唯一的继承人。  
“你根本什么都不知道。”  
“可是你的父亲，他在阿泰尔面前……唔。”  
艾吉奥勉强向后仰了仰身子，险而又险地避开那柄直冲着他的嘴而来的飞刀，只留下一个浅浅的划痕。四周一片寂静，阿巴斯的手攥紧又松开，最后却只是阴冷地看他一眼，戴上头盔，头也不回地离开。  
他舔了舔伤口渗出的血，畅快地笑了起来。  
加入圣殿？  
这些人他一个都不会放过。

阿巴斯一直没有再出现，附近只有奇形怪状的看守定时换班。第三次换班后，夜晚姗姗来迟。他对这颗星球的生态并不熟悉，但这里所处的位置离海平面定然很近，光照甫一消失，他便清晰地感受到温度骤降。  
傍晚时分，四周渐渐陷入黑暗。有球形的灯依次亮起，但它们仅能在水中指引个大致方向，什么细节都照不见。艾吉奥平躺在地上，瞪着头顶上方的水层，总觉得有海藻正沿着他的衣摆生长。  
他郁闷地翻了个身。牢房外的卫兵听到动静，警告般用手中的武器敲了敲地面，艾吉奥置若罔闻，摸索着伤口思考如何逃出去。指望兄弟会的救援太遥不可及，与其等待他们发现不对互相扯皮，他宁愿选择自力更生。  
一队僧侣装扮的原住民飘过牢笼外围。艾吉奥之所以能看到他们，是因为打头的人手里提着一盏在海底尤其明亮的灯。幽蓝色的光像是特制的，不甚耀眼，却能照耀整个队伍乃至最后一人。  
艾吉奥忽然觉得哪里不太对劲。他盯着那些垂头敛目的生物，微不可见地挑起眉梢。  
他开始在心中计数。一，二，三，四……五。最后一个卫兵倒地时，水流才微微开始晃动。  
唯一没有用飘的那个身影脱离队伍，摘下兜帽，开始在守卫身上寻找钥匙。  
“所以说，刺客这种称呼听起来真的一点都不光明。”  
“我就把这当做是喜悦的欢呼吧，身上有伤口？”  
“都是小伤。”  
“我也没带任何医疗用品，本意是想提醒你疼就忍着。”  
“没有任何医疗用品？谁给你的自信单枪匹马来救援？”  
“这么肯定只有我一个？”  
“一来一回绝不可能这么快，我算是认识到你性格里狂妄自负的那面了，我分明留言——喂！”  
“什么留言，没看到，不知道。”故意破坏水膜的阿泰尔如是说道。  
“你这个混蛋，”艾吉奥嘟囔着接过阿泰尔扔来的呼吸器，却没有立刻戴上，反而问他，“你看见阿巴斯了？”  
“……阿巴斯在这里？”  
艾吉奥眨眨眼，下意识隐瞒了被劝降的事：“看来你们暂时还没遇到……这会不会是个陷阱？”  
“也许，那不重要。还握得住剑？”  
艾吉奥张开手臂，向他展示了自己空荡荡的武装。阿泰尔探手入怀，拿出一把光剑，放到艾吉奥手心，吩咐道：“拿好，别再弄丢。”  
“这是你的？”他下意识摩挲过剑柄，指尖触到一个熟悉的缩写，不由问道。  
“嗯，核心是我父亲送给我的。”  
“……可不可以和你手里那把相对普通的换一换？”  
阿泰尔戴上呼吸器，默不作声扯住艾吉奥的衣袖示意他跟上。艾吉奥无法，只好心惊胆战地嘱咐自己，千万不要再弄丢光剑，绝对。

太阳升起，浮游生物聚集，金黄、淡粉和深红色的水母悠闲地游过近海蓝绿色的海面，长长的触手随着海水波动轻盈漂浮，四散寻找食物。璀璨的阳光下，这些半透明生物像柔软的水晶，随着起伏的海浪折射出粼粼波光。  
“哗啦！”  
不寻常的波动将附近谨慎的鱼虾瞬间驱逐了一干二净，波及到水母，同样使它们迅速游开。庞大的阴影意味着捕食者，没有多少生物乐意靠近。  
破开水面，狂风扑面而来，三天来终于再一次呼吸到新鲜空气的艾吉奥顾不得继续享受，就掉头扎回海里。汹涌的海水瞬间阻隔他的视线，但他本来也没有指望双眼。就像阿泰尔一直教导的那样，感受原力，感受世界……它就在那里。  
“咔！”  
绿色的光剑像是击打在了什么金属上，竟然没有切割下去。阿巴斯戴着头盔，看不见表情，但毫无疑问，他得意洋洋，甚至享受阿泰尔略带诧异的表情。艾吉奥看不到他们，却竭力抓住这个机会，控制原力向他袭去。不需要造成多大破坏，只要精准地扯断几根细线，就能瘫痪他的空气过滤系统，甚至重创他的颈椎。  
就差一点！  
闷哼一声，他懊恼地放松四肢，任由阿泰尔带着他从水中蹿出。克里斯塔罗没有陆地，只有地势趋于露出海面的珊瑚，他们的飞船正隐藏在这里，等待主人的命令。  
“我说过，让你先不要使用原力。”他们几乎是摔进舱门。两天两夜的海洋逃命让他们一直绷紧神经，此时终于触碰到熟悉的金属和天空，阿泰尔却依然不忘责怪艾吉奥：“你的伤还没有好。”  
“我就把这当做是喜悦的欢呼吧，我恨你，在我们好不容易逃出生天的时候，”艾吉奥尝试站起身，但没有浮力帮助，他发现自己已经控制不住四肢了，“……天，我第一次发现自己沉得无法接受。”  
“闭嘴，保留自己的体力。”  
“就不，我已经三五天没有在空气中说话……嘶！”  
“别逼我用麻醉药剂堵上你的嘴。”阿泰尔艰难地避开艾吉奥身上大大小小的伤口，脚步虚浮地抱着他向医疗室走。艾吉奥也没有力气再折腾，揽着他的肩膀嘟哝：“先飞出这里。”  
“嗯。”  
“回马斯亚夫？”  
“去翡冷翠。马斯亚夫有问题。”  
“那里也未必有多安全……”  
“足够了。”  
艾吉奥不再出声。他从来没有这么累过，像每一寸肌肉、骨骼、神经都被人撕扯、打碎、切割又重新组装回来，分明难受到极点，偏偏又昏不过去，让他恨不得折回克里斯塔罗揪住所有人毒打一顿。  
早已得到指令的飞船高速冲出大气层，很快来到地外轨道，准备跃迁。阿泰尔将他安顿好，起身去检查电脑坐标，艾吉奥靠着舷窗，神色复杂地望向这颗一片纯粹的星球。  
“克里斯塔罗，”他说，“这个读音就像我母语中的‘水晶’。这会不会是阿巴斯出现在那里的原因？”  
“不可能，”阿泰尔断然否决，“凯伯水晶这样的能源，被绝地守护了千万年，从来没听说过还有其他矿源。”  
“好吧，随便你。”放下最后一丝顾虑，艾吉奥放弃思考，奄奄一息地一头栽倒，秒速睡着。阿泰尔不得不反复确认他只是劳累过度，而不是被灌了毒药或是受了内伤。  
“警惕心。”他叹息。  
熟睡中的Ezio不知所云地咕哝两句。

“Master？”  
“嗯。”  
艾吉奥蹙眉，挣扎着想要坐起身，被阿泰尔一把摁住，坐到他床边。他这才发现他们不在飞船上，空气中飘荡着他熟悉的、水果与鲜花混杂的甜蜜气息，让人光是呼吸，就能感受到快乐的爱情将自己包围。  
他竟然一路昏迷到翡冷翠。在脑海中勾画了一下两地间的距离，艾吉奥强烈怀疑阿泰尔给他使用了镇定安眠类药物，才让他无知无觉睡到现在。  
“你受了重伤，”阿泰尔坦然承认，“需要睡眠。”  
窗外是繁华热闹的街道，房间内却保持着阿泰尔风格一贯的风格，肃然静谧，只有爬入窗缘的植物随风微微摇摆。  
“我躺了多久？”  
“两天。”  
艾吉奥慢腾腾地叹了口气：“兄弟会那边？”  
“不用管，”他拧干毛巾，擦去他满头冷汗，“做噩梦了？”  
像是没料到对方发问，他扯动嘴角，虚弱地笑了一下：“为我担心？”  
“胡闹。”  
“现在我们有情侣伤疤了。”艾吉奥拒绝听他说教。  
“我从来没答应过这件事。”  
“那你是要拒绝我？”他微微瞪大双眼，脸色虽然苍白又憔悴，双眼却依然神采奕奕，犹如朝阳晨曦，丝毫没有楚楚可怜的气氛。  
阿泰尔一时分不清艾吉奥是不是在故意转移话题，反正他要转移话题了：“饿不饿？”  
“太拙劣了。”艾吉奥鄙夷。  
阿泰尔：“……你应该再抄十年信条。”有这么和师父说话的吗？！  
艾吉奥忍不住大笑，活动半晌僵直的脖颈，才微微仰头去看他：“十年？”  
他的瞳孔清澈见底，垂下眼睫，又好似蕴含雾气朦胧。很少有人能抵抗那样的目光，真挚，坚定，全然信任，毫无防备，只为了等待一个答案。  
“阿泰尔，”他说，“别拒绝我。”  
如果他能。

他伸手揽住他的脖颈，力道不大，却像银河系的中心，牵引一切脱离原本的轨道。他低声呢喃他的名字，像轻风，像潮水，满是蓬勃生机。  
“一个吻而已。”在彼此越来越快的心跳中，艾吉奥的声音充满了难以言喻的，异样的诱惑。理智摇摇欲坠，连最后一块基石都被压垮，意识到对方使用了控心术时，已经晚了。  
唇齿相接，自然而然，美妙得不可思议。无论犹豫还是彷徨，在那一瞬统统被抛到脑后。哪怕这吸引力致命且不道德，此时此刻，他们愿意为这个微不足道的吻付出一切。谁都没有闭上眼睛，反而不断从对方眼中捕捉自己，就像一场追逐游戏。舌尖滑过敏锐的上颚反复摩挲，逐渐加深力道也无法驱逐那股痒意。呼吸渐渐紊乱，因为厚重的水汽而显得急促。  
阿泰尔艰难地支起身，抬手遮住他的眼睛，隔断他的视线。艾吉奥也不急着拨开他，反而眨着眼睛，戏谑道：“一个吻而已。”  
他火速松开手：“你需要休息。”  
“我可不这么想，”他一把抓住他的手腕，“我更需要你。”  
眼见对方的耳尖迅速完成充血这一过程，艾吉奥只好见好就收地补了一句：“当然，你也需要休息，所以……一起？”  
阿泰尔：“……”  
出乎艾吉奥的意料，阿泰尔竟然没有拒绝，反而侧身躺在了他身边，揽着他的肩膀，轻轻拍打他的手臂。僵硬一瞬，艾吉奥便自然而然地向后一靠，在阿泰尔规律绵长的呼吸声中缓缓沉入梦乡。那里不再是阴沉晦暗的荒地，四处都有光，微弱但坚定地穿透浓郁的雾。  
他被光包围，连黑暗都温柔静谧，那感觉无比安心。


	9. 第八章 星辰

艾吉奥很久没有睡得这么香甜了。自跟随阿泰尔离开翡冷翠，他夜夜噩梦，当庭宣判，立刻处刑，蜂拥而至欲要抓捕他的机器人，临死终于道出秘辛的阿尔贝蒂，一切的一切都是枷锁，将他死死铐在满是黑暗的过去。  
没想到偶然寻到片刻解脱，仍然是在翡冷翠。  
他动动手指，侧头去看躺在他身边的阿泰尔，后者双眸微合，呼吸清浅得寻不到痕迹，犹如一尊沉睡的石像。艾吉奥倾身凑近，正好对上阿泰尔骤然睁开的双眼。  
明亮锐利，哪里有丝毫睡意。  
“早。”艾吉奥支着头，笑眯眯地打招呼。  
阿泰尔看他一会儿，默默起身，望向早已大亮的窗外和熙熙攘攘的人流，语气不禁有些怅然：“不早了。”  
他已经忘记上次睡过头是什么时候的事了。  
“不如继续睡到明天？”艾吉奥无所谓地说，“死板守时在这里可不受欢迎，她是属于假期的城市。”  
阿泰尔冷冷地瞥他一眼。  
“好吧，绝地不包含在内。”艾吉奥抻了个懒腰，如是感叹。

他们决定暂时留在翡冷翠休养，不，打探消息。  
时隔一年，他再一次回到家乡，这里却让他感到无比陌生。  
“哔哔。”被留在飞行器内的机器人试图表达强烈的想要同行的意愿，但阿泰尔和艾吉奥都不熟悉这种机器语言，就算听懂了——他们肯定还是会把它单独留下。  
他合上舱门，沉思着问阿泰尔：“叫它戴斯蒙德怎么样？”  
“它有自己原本的编号。”  
“它是我的救命恩人——半个也算。”  
阿泰尔随手将停泊区的收据扔进垃圾桶，转而问道：“为什么是这个名字？”  
“猜猜看？”  
翡冷翠的自然光热烈得过分，即使麻布这样粗糙的表面，都在它恒星的照射下泛出层层炫目的光晕。阿泰尔颇不适应，回头再看艾吉奥，他已经兴致勃勃地踩着石阶往更高的地方爬了。  
他拉好兜帽，默默跟了上去。  
“你知道银河系有多少种文化和语言吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“我也不知道，所以猜不到。”  
“真是高级的敷衍，你明知道我熟悉的语言就那么几种，尤其在这颗星球的神话里——”  
“‘世界’。”  
“——多么宽阔，甚至自由。”  
略带凉意的风吹散了阳光直射的燥热，将他们的衣摆纠缠到一起。佛罗伦萨的建筑可以用“低矮”来形容，却趋同一致的华美精致。游人如织穿梭在街头巷尾，只有笑声最为真切。十几年间他第三次来到这座城市，仿佛什么都没有发生改变。  
他斟酌半晌，不知道应不应该顺着这个话题继续说下去。艾吉奥对兄弟会没有归属感，从另一个角度来说，它的确也限制了他的自由。  
“艾吉奥？”  
艾吉奥吓了一跳，险些从房檐上掉下去：“什么？”  
阿泰尔看了他一会儿，伸手揪住他的兜帽，无奈地问：“看到什么了？”  
“我……”  
“朋友？”  
“不是，”艾吉奥定了定神，收回视线，“先做正事。”

他们一同走到这座城市最大的旅游中心。翡冷翠历史悠久，风景优美，气候适宜，一向位列最受欢迎星球前几名，来往客流非常庞大，难以追踪，这也是阿泰尔选择这里的原因之一。  
艾吉奥一路都心不在焉，听了一耳朵乱七八糟的外语才回过神来，好奇地探头去看阿泰尔面前的屏幕：“你想去哪？我带路就行。”  
“首都图书馆怎么走？”阿泰尔问。艾吉奥尴尬地咳嗽起来，幸好电脑已经给出答案：“首都图书馆位于百花大道……”  
“你要去图书馆？”艾吉奥的脸上明晃晃地挂着“我不想去”。  
“书籍是人类沟通的桥梁，”阿泰尔随口敷衍一句，认真记下路线，才转头问他，“分开行动？”  
“不，”艾吉奥郁闷地哼了一声，“对约会你究竟有多少常识？”  
“我们……在约会？”  
艾吉奥：“……”  
阿泰尔：“……我在路上看到有歌剧放映，感兴趣吗？”  
“不错的补救，”艾吉奥哭笑不得地让电脑调出歌剧信息，扫了两眼，“但这个闻名遐迩的剧团提前一个月也未必能订到票。不是要去图书馆？走吧。”  
阿泰尔的内心出现了丝丝不安，带动他的原力都不再如往常那般平稳冷静。艾吉奥发现了，却没有提醒，忍者笑意低头，调出地图：“百花大道我熟，跟我走吧。”  
“……圣母百花大教堂，”阿泰尔抿抿嘴唇，略微不自在地说道，“已经维修完成重新开放。”  
“你是想去忏悔自己的罪过，还是打算找人举办婚礼？”  
阿泰尔毫无威慑性地瞪了他一眼。

出乎艾吉奥意料，图书馆内虽然说不上人声鼎沸，但也摩肩接踵，熙熙攘攘，充满了祥和的白噪音。阿泰尔不知道用了什么手段，让档案室的总管理员相信他们是为了论文奔忙的学者，不仅答应开放研究室，还给了他们极高的门卡权限。阿泰尔如获至宝，一心往书架里钻，艾吉奥只好努力跟上他的脚步，苦着脸奉陪。  
“Master？”  
“嗯。”  
“阿泰尔？”  
“嗯。”  
“亲爱的？”  
“嗯……嗯？”阿泰尔终于回神。  
“你究竟想找什么书？”艾吉奥抱着手臂靠在书架上，无奈地说道，“我帮你一起找，你没发现这里已经偏僻得看不见人影了？”  
阿泰尔看看书架上的标签，又看看艾吉奥，在原地站了一会，故作镇定地转身往回走：“……见猎心喜。”  
艾吉奥眨眨眼，下意识看向阿泰尔的表情，险些在神圣的图书馆里大笑出声。他还以为阿泰尔想找的书就是这么冷门，完全没想到竟然是他沉醉在书籍的海洋中忘了自己本来要去做什么。  
好蠢，不过蠢得可爱。  
阿泰尔顶着艾吉奥明晃晃的嘲笑眼神，面无表情地加快了脚步，眼见又回到人多的地方，不由伸手扣住他的肩膀，又自然而然地抓紧他的手，向本地史藏书室走去。  
艾吉奥侧头，指尖摩挲过阿泰尔缺了一截的无名指，深深吸了一口气。  
“Master。”  
“图书馆内禁止交头接耳。”  
“……您学坏了。”  
“也不知道是和谁学的。”  
“您还是很有谈恋爱天赋的。”  
“闭嘴，看书。”

正如阿泰尔所料，本地史中满是惊喜。他们分头寻找，重点搜寻与宗教相关的文献，只用了不到半天时间就找到无数线索。  
圣殿在翡冷翠盘踞百年，根深蒂固，经营极深，遍布各处。想要将它连根拔起，无异于蚍蜉撼树。  
但翡冷翠根本没有奥迪托雷一家以外的原力敏感者，阿泰尔非常确定这一点。收艾吉奥为徒以后，他秘密排查过翡冷翠星近一百年的血样，虽然midi-chlorian不在通常检查范围，但兄弟会自有统计手段，除非没有血样留存，否则即使圣殿也无法掩盖所有蛛丝马迹。  
但这同时说明了一个令他疑惑的真相——陷害奥迪托雷家族的乌贝托亲口承认那个指使他这么做的“大人物”就在翡冷翠，但他既然没有原力，也就同时说明，阿巴斯说的圣殿分裂成两部分的情况，很可能是真的。  
圣殿究竟发生了什么？是否有人将艾吉奥的身份透露给他们？那基于伪造的叛国原因所亮起的刀锋，究竟是冲着艾吉奥的父亲而去，还是为……艾吉奥而来？  
圣殿消失得太久，他们甚至不知道现在的西斯有多少人。他们从头至尾都隐匿在黑暗中，让人不寒而栗，但这还不是最让他恐惧的地方。  
如果真的因为内奸告密而造成奥迪托雷一家惨死……  
他抬起头。  
“看完了？”艾吉奥从书上移开视线，“有什么收获？”  
“不多。”  
他合上书。  
“我们可以去找那位美丽的女士了。”  
“什么？”艾吉奥愣愣地问。  
阿泰尔难得开了个玩笑：“看起来像你的初恋情人，让你神思不属的那个。”  
但艾吉奥一点都不捧场：“……”  
阿泰尔：“难道我猜对了？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……我又没有阻止你去。”  
这才是问题所在。  
“都说了让你闭——嘴——”  
“音量控制，我们还在图书馆，”阿泰尔顿了顿，几乎带着迷惑地问，“你为什么又生气了？”

收徒是件苦差事，阿泰尔很早就认识到了这一点，但他没料到做情侣会比做师徒更艰难。  
站在一座古老建筑的房顶上，他叹了口气。走在前面的艾吉奥立刻投来一道犀利的视线，饱含鄙夷。  
赶在对方口出恶言以前，阿泰尔飞快开口：“我知道我知道，去见普通朋友。”  
“不，她的确是我的初恋情人。”艾吉奥冷漠地翻了个白眼。  
准备好的劝解词全部卡在了喉咙里，阿泰尔沉默半晌，忽然说道：“也许可以跟踪调查议院的……”  
艾吉奥的脸色稍有缓和。  
“……我一个人去？”  
“去吧，”艾吉奥和颜悦色地说，“去了就别回来了。”  
难怪绝地禁止恋情，这样一点都不适合师者树立威严。  
最后看了一眼反方向的图书馆，阿泰尔不禁开始怀念独自一人的美好旧时光。  
“阿泰尔。”  
“嗯？再重申一次，你应该称呼我……艾吉奥！”  
他们坠入花车中央，像躺上柔软馨香的云朵。艳丽的鲜花飞扬四起，飘入半空，许久才纷纷落下。阿泰尔等了一会儿，确定没有任何危险，正准备放手起身，却被拽住衣领，狠狠堵住。这个吻像是沾染了花粉蜜糖，甜腻无比，香气混合着美妙的气息，醉人的甜蜜。  
嘈杂的人声隐隐传来，艾吉奥凑近他的耳边，低声说了一句话。虽然不是通用语，阿泰尔却能猜到他想表达的含义。  
带着薄茧的手指覆上他的脸侧，转而扶住他的脖颈，向下按去。

“她叫什么？”  
“克里斯蒂娜。”  
“刚刚那个？”  
“维耶里。”  
“我还记得那个传讯给我师父的女仆。”  
“安妮塔。如果没有她，我大概已经……”  
阿泰尔沉吟片刻，中肯地说道：“即使我不在，你还是会获得成功。”  
只不过那条路更加漫长，更加痛苦，无人陪伴，因此布满荆棘。  
艾吉奥好一会才从阿泰尔直白的夸赞中回过神，不得不屈膝坐下，以掩饰自己发烫的脸颊。  
“费德里克究竟都对你说了什么？”  
“你是个好孩子，只是需要帮助，诸如此类。”  
“只有这些？”  
不要将他交给其他人，即使是你的师父。  
“还顺口夸了我，这部分就没必要复述了吧。”  
“因为几句夸赞你就脑子一热答应他了？”  
“难不成还是因为那时候的你人见人爱，谁看了都想收你为徒？”阿泰尔挨着他坐下，感叹道，“更不用说下一秒你就在宴会厅闹出那么大的事。”  
艾吉奥有片刻的心虚，但很快又理直气壮地指出：“当初是谁被师父带着天天登门拜访试图说服我父亲要带走我的？”  
阿泰尔装模作样地沉思片刻：“小时候的你比现在可爱得多。”  
艾吉奥瞪圆了眼睛：“再说一遍？”  
“现在也很可爱？” 阿泰尔强忍着笑意补充。  
“不，应该是英俊。”  
阿泰尔惆怅地叹了口气：“以前你还会乖乖使用尊称。”  
“阿泰尔哥哥？”  
阿泰尔背脊一寒，抑制不住地抖了抖：“不是这个。”  
然而艾吉奥还不肯放过他，他拖长了音调，刻意放缓了声音，听起来竟然真的和以前有几分相似：“究竟是小时候的我还是现在的我比较可爱？”  
阿泰尔败给他了，干脆举起双手，堪称幼稚的反问：“那我呢？是小时候的我还是现在的我比较可爱？”  
“都不可爱，”艾吉奥答得飞快，“以前我问你的手指发生了什么的时候，你竟然还想揍我。”  
阿泰尔一哽，低头看看，显得有些诧异：“我怎么不记得了？”  
“某人眼高于顶，目下无尘，向来不把其他人放在心上，记不住也正常。”  
阿泰尔默默递给他一个“适可而止”的眼神：“你也只在记仇的时候印象深刻。”  
“所以，”艾吉奥举起他的左手，对着阳光看了看，“现在能屈尊为我解惑了？”  
金色的阳光从他缺失的指间透出，将只剩下半截的手指映得透明。  
他叹了口气，无可奈何地说：“是为了我的父亲砍断的。”  
艾吉奥写了满脸不赞同。阿泰尔摇了摇头，解释道：“你一定知道他的身份了，但不是为了……复仇。艾吉奥，我再说一次，可能是最后一次，不要让仇恨蒙蔽你的心智。你的母亲，你的妹妹，当然……”他略有些不自在地咳嗽了一声，“还有我，无论我们是什么关系。短暂地跟随内心的冲动，是为了寻求更长远的平静。”  
这也是艾吉奥认为自己无法成为“真正的绝地”的原因之一，无论修炼多少年，他大概都无法拥有阿泰尔的这种……器量。  
阿泰尔显然猜到了他的真实想法，不过他没说什么，反而回到原来的话题上：“我曾经发誓，只要我还活着一天，就一定要结束共和国无比混乱的格局——我的老师，兄弟会，我所学习和接受的一切，都是为了这个目标，像我父亲做过的那样。”  
他的语气十分平静，艾吉奥却忍不住侧目。就在刚刚，他有一种很玄妙的感觉，仿佛看到了阿泰尔最真实的一面，甚至和他有几分相像。奋不顾身，一往无前，同样不会自我欺骗。  
就连死亡也不是一切的终结。  
“远大的理想。”  
“总有实现的一天。”  
时间流逝，夕阳为他们镀上一层金红色的轮廓，又渐渐隐去，露出氤氲的晚霞与星辰满布的天空，那份美丽殊无言语可以形容。  
艾吉奥迎着仅剩的阳光，指着一幢沐浴在晚霞中的庭院，略带怀念地说道：“以前我和费德里克经常站在这里眺望整个佛罗伦萨，站在这座教堂上，就像拥有……整个世界。”  
阿泰尔侧头，握住他的手。  
“要去看看吗？”  
“不用，”他反手回握，感到冰冷的指尖陡然蹿起的温度，放到唇边吻了吻，“我会用敌人的鲜血祭奠他们。”  
阿泰尔再次陷入沉默。艾吉奥打量他一会儿，诡异地一同陷入沉默。  
“你又在想什么？”阿泰尔有种扶额的冲动，艾吉奥的视线如有实质，仿佛只需要一个火星，就能燃烧起来。  
“想你——在训练场上和我说的第一句话。”  
“……”  
“爱情的确危险，”艾吉奥煞有介事地点评道，“你会一步步落入心怀叵测之人的圈套，被感性和激情所掌控……”  
教学相长，阿泰尔决定用一种非常艾吉奥的方式打断他的虚假说教。


	10. 第九章 黑暗面

滴答，滴答。  
这是一处简朴的休息室，和它主人的身份毫不相称。大片的留白充斥四壁，墙上只有一座古老的计时工具发出规律的噪音，幸好并不惹人厌烦。报时的声音响过最后一声，阿泰尔推门进来，眼神有些游移，在触及站在窗边的身影时，又迅速化为平静。  
“阿尔莫林。”  
“嗯。”  
他没有邀请他坐下，也没有转身看向自己的徒弟。科洛桑总是一幅繁忙景象，车来车往，对有些人来说，看多久都不会腻。  
“你在马斯亚夫生活多久了，阿泰尔？”  
“从出生到现在。”  
阿泰尔清晰地记得所有事。他的父亲并不身负特殊的力量，但仍然是兄弟会的一员。在发现自己儿子是原力敏感者后，他毫无障碍地放弃了原本为阿泰尔规划的未来。  
他一直记得他将他带去内殿之前说过的话，那些字符几乎刻在了他的心上。  
“武力不能带来真正的和平，但原力可以，阿泰尔，你要永远记住这一点。”  
“我仍然记得你父亲，他勇敢，无畏，有责任心……”拉希德丁缓缓开口，循循善诱，德高望重。有时，阿泰尔甚至会忘记他原本的姓名，他做阿尔莫林太久了，久到一些新来的学徒甚至以为那就是他的名字。  
“——但你在做什么，我的弟子？”  
阿泰尔低下头颅，这才发现自己有些走神：“是我的错，师父。”  
“你还年轻，又是第一次收徒，我可以理解先前的那些莽撞。但贸易联盟？这不是你的作风。”  
即使阿泰尔不回应，他也猜得出答案：“是为了艾吉奥？”  
“贸易联盟的人和圣殿有联系，”阿泰尔避重就轻地回答，“多年来，我们一直找不到他们，综合最近的多条线索，他们似乎有势力隐藏在商队中间。”  
“绝地和西斯对抗了这么多年，不可能毕其功于一役，更不用说连国会都无法辖制这个垄断大半银河系的贸易团体。圣殿早已习惯隐藏，没有足够的时间与耐心，冒失动手亦无法将他们一网打尽。”  
阿泰尔并不同意他的观点。正因为这场拉锯战太过漫长，才应该在所有人都放松警惕时，极力扼住敌人脆弱的咽喉。  
“但你和艾吉奥，”拉希德丁再次扯回话题，虽然历经无数次对方转圈打转式的训话，阿泰尔依然有些不耐，“你们之间究竟怎么回事？”  
呃。  
“我能感受到你们原力的吸引，甚至在你们成为师徒之前，这才是我答应你收他为徒的原因，阿泰尔，但你自从——从克里斯塔罗回来，不，在那之前。原本我猜测你们闹了别扭，但事实不是如此，对不对？你们对待彼此不像是师徒，反而……”他顿住了，开始思考措辞。这很难，阿泰尔决定帮帮他：“情人。”  
“对，就像情——什么？你说什么？”他猛地转过身，险些伤到自己的颈椎，“有胆量你就再说一遍。”  
沉稳的风度从他身上消失了，阿泰尔莫名有些胆寒。但他依然无声注视着他，丝毫没有要逃避的意思，拉希德丁只好在这个徒弟开口之前摆手，阻止他脱口而出任何能气死自己的内容：“你……你……我一直希望你能接替我的位置！”  
“在以前，绝地并不排斥婚姻。”  
“在以前，绝地和西斯同属一个组织，”阿尔莫林冷笑，“别用这些话搪塞我，这违反信条，我绝不同意！”  
拉希德丁说得斩钉截铁，阿泰尔的态度也同样不容否决。他后退一步，解下腰间悬挂的光剑，将它搁置在了桌面，像是表达自己的敬意般微微低头：“我明白，所以我决定离开兄弟会。现在的我已经不适合再进行任务，更违背了无数至高准则，离开是理所应当，无需您斥责挂怀。”  
“……”  
“多谢您十五年来的教导，我会尽量安排好所有……”  
“闭嘴。”拉希德丁险些抬手捂住心脏，气得双手都在颤抖。他有多久没从这小子嘴里听到尊称？竟然是在这样的情况下！他从来不知道他的徒弟还会沉溺于虚幻的爱情和享乐，他的教育哪里出了问题？  
“师父？”  
拉希德丁很想说我没有你这样的徒弟，但以他对阿泰尔的理解，听到这样的话，他会立刻认真甚至开心地撂挑子走人。  
“堕落正在吸引你。”拉希德丁痛心疾首。  
阿泰尔保持缄默，因为拉希德丁说得没错。无法控制自己的感情，这比什么都要危险，阿巴斯就是最显著的例子。十几年来，他一直小心并谨慎地控制自己，避免再犯感情用事的错误，在艾吉奥到来以前，他还以为自己做得不错。  
也许他和艾吉奥的关系并不是传统意义上的恋爱或者婚姻关系，但随着艾吉奥在他心中占比越来越大，他根本没有足够的砝码维持天平。他时常忍不住自我检讨，如果他当初没有收艾吉奥为徒，事情又会发展成什么模样？  
有些事情，无关所有，是意外，是命运，是安排，是彼此缺失的一半，总是会纠缠着合二为一，就像他们相互吸引的原力。  
及早抽身才是最正确的选择，一个声音在他耳边说道。  
可是你已经走得太远，陷得太深。  
“所以……”  
“无论哪个我都不同意！”拉希德丁怒吼道，“给我去禁闭！现在！”

艾吉奥困倦地抻了个懒腰。质询刚刚结束，刺客们三三两两地站在走廊，望着他窃窃私语。贸易联盟的抗议全因他而起，面对摇摆不定的议会与暗藏祸心的联盟，长老会同样焦头烂额。但他有恃无恐，甚至倍感无聊，谁也无法否认仓库在打斗过程中的起火是意外，至于是匪徒开枪误射还是他有心设计，这完全不重要——贸易联盟竟然还有底气上诉议会，看来还是火放得太小。  
打开联络器，里面只有一条来自阿泰尔的未读留言：祝你好运。  
还没来得及参透这句留言的真实含义，他耳边就幽幽擦过一道苍老的声音：“奥迪托雷先生。”  
艾吉奥打个激灵，猛地站住。  
他们师徒从身后潜伏过来吓人的习惯简直如出一辙。  
“有没有时间来喝杯茶？”  
“唔，”猜到对方可能来者不善，艾吉奥迅速镇定下来，挂起迷人的微笑开口，“我更喜欢咖啡。”  
拉希德丁的眼角微微抽搐。那一瞬间，艾吉奥甚至感觉他想杀了自己，不过，这倒也不是什么令人意外的事。  
他早已做好准备。  
避过神色各异的刺客与学徒，他们一路行至古老建筑的最深处。这里极其阴暗，阳光似乎许久不曾光临，即使灯盏点满，也感受不到丝毫暖意，当真是恶意昭彰。  
“我想和你谈谈阿泰尔，学徒。”  
刚刚在休息室坐定，拉希德丁便径直开口。艾吉奥毫无动摇，这是迟早的事。阿泰尔非常尊重他的这位老师，哪怕现在意见不合多有顶撞，但在他心目中，阿尔莫林永远是他第二个父亲。  
“您要反对？”他毫无避讳地礼貌微笑。  
“我已经表达了我的反对意见，”拉希德丁冷哼，“在你我之间，他当然会选择你。多年来……”  
艾吉奥克制住录音的冲动，努力保持礼貌倾听。  
“在我推选他进行考验时，多少人在等着看他的笑话。兄弟会从未有过这种先例，即使在整个绝地历史上……也太年轻。他的天赋和刻苦让我寄予厚望，在你出现之前，艾吉奥，我一度认为他才是预言中的人。”  
艾吉奥扯扯嘴角，内心感觉十分怪异，却猜不透原因何在。  
“您真的确定天选之子的预言和我有关？”  
拉希德丁深深地凝视着他，许久，才发出一声浅浅的叹息：“你不相信。”  
“没有冒犯您的意思，但我看不出来原力要怎么平衡。”  
“那消灭西斯的部分呢？”

他走了许久才意识到自己根本不认识这是哪儿。但他没有停下，反而继续向前，步伐坚定，没有任何迟疑。  
“艾吉奥？”  
他转了个弯：“你在哪？”  
“露台。”  
“拥有这样的风景也叫禁闭？”  
“方便冥想。”  
穿过回廊，直面天光，峡谷与烈阳像是在熊熊燃烧。哪怕是虚假的景色，这样完整而野性的美丽在科洛桑也并不多见。艾吉奥眯起双眼，在第一秒捕捉到了阿泰尔的身影。他站在那里等他靠近，不近不远，却放任原力亲昵靠来与他纠缠。  
“拉希德丁和你说了什么？”  
“天赋，预言，大局为重，等等等等。他似乎认为是我勾引你，严重怀疑如果不是信条规定不能残害同僚，他已经干掉我以儆效尤了。”  
“他不会这么做。”  
“绝地都这么沉得住气？还是他格外有涵养？”  
阿泰尔视线扫来，既无奈，又纵容。  
“总有一天你也能做到。在原力中，万事万物皆有答案。”  
艾吉奥沉默一会，攥紧手指，侧头认真打量对方。平静的面容，无波的语气，即使是熟悉的人，也很难感受到他潜藏极深的体贴与温柔，但就是这样，却让他感到格外的放松与信赖。  
正如现在的他，在自己根本没有做出决定的情况下，就在他面前摊开掌心，将自己鲜血淋漓的仇恨展现在他面前。  
“这是什么？”阿泰尔迷惑地问。  
“罗德里戈·波吉亚。”他翻转手指，让播放器投放到半空中。那是一个身着盛装的老人，他端坐在佛罗伦萨特有的马车上，微微倾身向外看去，时而露出亲切的微笑，向四周招手。到处是飞扬的花瓣，映衬着蔚蓝清澈的天空，将整个画面衬托的神圣又美丽。  
视频不长，看完一遍后，艾吉奥暂停画面，向后倒退，一直到他侧身弯腰的地方，将画面截取放大。行程颠簸，有个并不起眼的挂坠从他胸前掉了出来，藏在他繁复的衣饰中，轻易分辨不出。  
“圣殿，”阿泰尔凝眸，“他是？”  
“我的目标，”艾吉奥冷笑一瞬，注视他搭在门框上的手，像是在分辨戒指上的纹路，许久才说道，“我要让他血债血偿。”  
一时间，仿佛有什么东西，连阳光都遮蔽了。  
阿泰尔沉默片刻，将手搭在他的肩膀上。这无言的支持，立刻让艾吉奥沉重的思绪雨后天晴般开阔。  
“晚饭？”他精神抖擞地问，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生。阿泰尔心知他是在故意转移话题，但他比艾吉奥更有信心，在他彻底堕入黑暗面之前，他们就能将这一切彻底解决。  
这是他的誓言。  
“就知道吃，你需要更多训练。”  
“烛光晚餐……”  
“留到庆祝时刻吧。”  
“你竟然没有说我玩物丧志？”  
“适当的激励有助于学徒奋发图强。”  
“可你害羞了。好吧，激励作用是相互的，对不对？”  
阿泰尔早已对他不着调的说话方式习以为常，干脆主观忽略，倾身靠在冰冷的廊柱上，侧头去看窗户上的风景。四下安然静谧，艾吉奥从见到拉希德丁开始就绷紧的神经终于开始放松。微温的手指从他肩膀滑落，有些犹豫地覆盖在他手背上，显然不太习惯如此表达亲密。艾吉奥难得没有嘲笑他，而是反手和他十指交握在了一起。   
阿泰尔突然开口：“想不想出师？”  
“当然不想。”  
“你的果断让我有些犹豫要不要听听理由。”  
“还需要我说出口？”  
“现在不用了。”  
艾吉奥支起身，揽着阿泰尔的脖颈微微一笑：“那我能吻你了吗？”  
虚拟的夕阳已经彻底消失在了天际，露台的温度也开始降低，但他们两个都没有发现这一点。  
“也许你并不清楚什么是真正的爱情。”他低声说道。  
“不知道就不可以喜欢你？世界上哪有那么多清晰明了的答案。”  
你看着他，而对方恰巧也在回望你，那一瞬，其他所有都不再重要。你喜欢他，而他也恰巧喜欢你，银河间，再没有比这更美好、更幸运的事。  
“我们可以一起探索这个问题，”他微微侧头，眼神热烈又坚定，远比恒星更瑰丽，“相信自己，也相信我。”

一道刺目的光线忽然出现在了富丽堂皇的室内。它的频率杂乱无章，屏幕上的内容也模糊难辨，只隐约可见一个黑袍人影，影影绰绰悬浮在半空，室内的几人却同时被这简陋的通迅吸引了注意力，停下了刚刚的对话。  
“是你。”一人说道。他们神色各异，彼此交换了几个眼色，又垂下了头。  
“事情怎么样？”黑袍人仿佛根本没有注意到他们的动作，慢条斯理地询问。他的声音像是吞了炭火，嘶哑难辨，威慑力却不减反增。想到对方的势力，一人抢在其他人之前开口：“我们的货物被那两个绝地烧毁了。他们怎么敢！”  
“开采机器没有办法准时到达，这种钻头太贵重，我们需要更多时间调货，还要瞒住共和国的人。”另一人倒是平静一些，毕竟他的损失不是最多的。  
“不将他们踢开，我们很难继续供货，如果能……”  
他的暗示不言而喻。  
“共和国钳制不住绝地，”黑袍人冷笑，“正如共和国同样管不了你们，我自会派人解决他们。”  
“那这批的订金怎么办？”有人开口，完全不顾其他人递来的眼神。  
黑袍人沉默片刻，缓缓说道：“有命拿，也要有命花才是。”  
在一片死寂中，黑袍人结束了通讯。 

想要查清真相也许不难，困难的是和共和国无比拖拉的行政与彼此推诿的官僚打交道。如果想在议会和法院追讨正义，流程能走上三五年，若是中途再生变故，被圣殿倒打一耙都有可能。艾吉奥不是不能等，但他不想，也不敢等。  
看见他这一身打扮，阿泰尔高高扬起眉毛：“不要告诉我。你打算伪装成走私商人混进贸易联盟。”  
艾吉奥连假意的请求都懒得说，只拍拍夹克的领口，让爆能枪在手里打了个转。  
“一起？”  
真是栽在这小混蛋手里了。奇怪的是，他并不觉得不适，反而对未来都产生些许不应该存在的期待。  
“我不行。”但是你可以。他头痛于自己的再一次让步，矛盾地希望对方受到点挫折，又不希望他遇到危险。终究，他摁住他的肩膀，什么也没说，只叮嘱道，“早去早回。”  
“我就知道你从来不会让我失望，”他行了一礼，浪荡的模样还真有几分走私商的神韵，“其他吩咐？”  
阿泰尔叹了口气。他的喜怒哀乐，甚至一句话，一个表情，一个动作，都牵动着他的思绪。  
他过多的参与到艾吉奥的人生里了。从什么时候开始，他们的生活开始不分彼此的纠缠到一起？  
“你的信条，艾吉奥，”他说，声音轻得像是叹息，“不要让我失望。”  
艾吉奥直视着他，眼睛里带着笑意。两年过去，他长高了不少，比过去的自己更加成熟，足以挑起复仇的重担。  
“遵命，亲爱的。”  
阿泰尔站在升降台上，久久无法离去。他身边的小机器人还在嘀咕着抗议艾吉奥坐飞船竟然不带它，换来阿泰尔心不在焉的安抚。  
艾吉奥。  
纠缠扰动的原力，既危险，又充满了无言的诱惑力。

假托艾吉奥需要静修，他开始欺骗兄弟会，尤其是他的老师。阿尔莫林似有察觉，但他被其他事引开了注意力。  
“共和国内的不稳定势力越来越多，就在前不久，又有一片星域宣布经济独立，仅向共和国纳税，不接受它的财政政策。”  
“米拉波阁下已经许久没有出席会议，但愿他平安无事。”  
“北法星区的革命……”  
长老们纷纷叹气，其他人也是一脸愁容，只有阿泰尔漠不关心地移开视线，看向落地窗外的科洛桑议会大厦。  
“如果共和国决定派兵？”  
“贸易联盟还在纠缠不休，我们人手不足，军队……”  
他们不约而同地看向阿泰尔。  
“我会服从长老会的所有决定。”他冷淡地开口表态。  
拉希德丁抬了抬手，制止他将气氛弄得更僵：“战争总是难以避免，但最需要我们解决的永远是如何不使更多的人受到侵害。”  
“日前，有议员提出了用机器人代替士兵的法案。”  
阿泰尔终于向说话的人群投去一些关注。即使只是全息影像，对方也敏锐地转过头，正对上阿泰尔专注的眼神。  
是神京星的大导师，阳明先生。  
“机器人议案？”有人疑惑，“不是已经被否决了？”  
“又有人重新将它提了出来，甚至很快就要进行第一轮投票，”王阳明温和地笑了笑，接着说道，“共和国兵备不足，众所周知，想要弥补这种劣势，并非易事。”  
“机器人……”  
倒也不失为一个不错的主意，阿泰尔想到，又忍不住摇头。在人权法案的前提下，这项法案根本不可能通过。操控机器人与人类战斗涉及了太多伦理道德甚至利益上的牵扯，以共和国的行政效率，吵上十年都有可能。  
众人议论纷纷，却都没有什么太好的主意，阿泰尔向自己的老师看去，却发现拉希德丁已经查看自己的联络器好一会儿，眉头渐渐紧皱，甚至转为凝重。  
坏消息，还不止一个。在如今的形势下，再坏能坏到哪里去？  
但他的心底还是有些不安。  
长老会正吵成一团，没人注意到这边。阿泰尔刚刚摸到自己的联络器，就听到拉希德丁猛地打断了所有人。  
“诸位！”  
室内霎时一静。  
“刚刚从议会传来的消息。”他放下联络器，手臂却在袖子中微微颤动。阿泰尔许久没见过他如此失态的一面，内心不好的预感越发浓重，而拉希德丁也没有给他更多思考的机会：“英瑞星区宣布独立。”  
阿泰尔猛地抬起头。  
“北法星区同时宣布独立。  
“德奥星区还没有表态。  
“南意星区正在开始投票。  
“预计今天下午就会出结果。”  
在一片死寂中，只有拉希德丁疲惫的叹息声：“战争已经开始了。”

“阿泰尔？阿泰尔？在想什么？”  
肩膀被拍了一下，他才从忧虑中清醒过来。看了一眼已经没人的会议厅，阿泰尔冷静地回答：“我在想机器人法案。”  
拉希德丁摆手示意他跟上自己的脚步，问他：“感想如何？”  
“很有希望。”虽然是借口，但阿泰尔也费心研究过这项被数次打回的法案，并且赞成用机器人填补军队数量，将共和国更紧密地联合起来。  
他看向自己的老师，本以为他也会同意自己的观点，但拉希德丁却摇了摇头说道：“有没有机器人都是一样，士兵的多少无法解决根本问题。我反而担心机器人士兵数量一多，国内的部分势力反而会扩大军备，如果露出那样的苗头……”  
他的心情和他的语气一样痛苦，阿泰尔想到。绝地为了银河的和平坚持了这么多年，却没想到共和不是最终的答案。  
“可是现在又能有什么选择？”拉希德丁喃喃，像是自语，又像是说给阿泰尔听，“战争从来都不能带来和平。”  
他不自觉握紧手指：“共和国一日不改革……”  
“改革？”  
拉希德丁笑了笑，虽然没有明说，话语中的嘲讽之意却昭然若揭。  
恐怕只有革命才有可能拯救银河。


	11. 第十章 分歧

战线正一发不可收拾地拖长。  
受利益驱使，或另有打算，都阻止不了本就不算坚固的堡垒摇摇欲坠，分崩离析。  
目光平视，阿泰尔看向倒映在光滑合金上的自己与共和国的徽章，随着一声轻响，一分为二。  
繁忙的舰桥上满是忙碌的军官，只有一个挺立的身影站在舰桥上。阿泰尔一眼扫过，倏然皱起了眉：“凯特琳娜陛下？”  
正在凝神观看数据的女性回过身，露出一个飒爽的笑容，像伫立风中的繁茂高树，轻易无法动摇：“拉阿哈德将军，别来无恙。”  
弗利之王，凯特琳娜·斯福扎。她为什么会在这里？  
回敬了他军礼，凯特琳娜看起来也没有要解释的意思，她随手关闭星图，坦率地问道：“只有你？我没在名单上看见艾吉奥的名字，他竟然不在这个星区？”  
“他另有要事。”阿泰尔回答。  
“你们兄弟会总是这么不近人情，这里毕竟是他的故乡。”凯特琳娜似乎并不在意他的隐瞒，随口揭过寒暄的部分，转而开始询问新上的机器人士兵如何。阿泰尔知道她身为一整颗星球的实际掌权者，同样在机器人法案上投了赞成票，因此只是客观地列出这半个月来试探攻击的数据，只字不提自己和拉希德丁的想法。  
他们的身份不同，思考的方式和结果更是天差地别。专职配备的机器人虽然增加了共和国军队的人数，却使战争进入了彼此消耗的阶段。  
“南意星区的叛军势力非常分散，我们只能逐个追击，逼迫他们投降或是收拢兵力，找到叛军据点或指挥部，将他们一举击溃。”阿泰尔说，视线扫过星图上那颗熟悉的星球，神色莫测。  
“我收到了报告，才特意加快速度赶来，”凯特琳娜指了指领航员正在追踪的信号，那个闪烁的光点正在星图上移动，渐渐走向一片几乎没有标注的边远荒凉之地，“这条线索你有多少把握？”  
“部分。”  
凯特琳娜的眼神不由泄露出些许异样。因为布防混乱，她晚了一个月才争取到此地任命，阿泰尔不知道新任总督是她，她却听说了不少关于阿泰尔的流言，大部分还不怎么美妙。兴许是共和国太久没有打仗，阿泰尔要求甚高，令行禁止，不能达到他要求的，只有夺职遣返一个下场。共和国疆域广阔，势力盘根错节，彼此竞争异常激烈，一旦有人抓住阿泰尔的把柄弹劾他甚至……  
绝地内部同样不是铁板一块，即使现任阿尔莫林是阿泰尔的师父，也无法将阿泰尔推上领袖的位置。  
“但愿它能带领我们走向胜利。”凯特琳娜轻声说道。  
阿泰尔微微移开了视线，既没有出声附和，也没有反驳。即使只有一瞬间，凯特琳娜还是敏锐地察觉到，这个人和两年前有了极大的不同，具体不同在哪里，她一时却也无法说清。  
也许艾吉奥会知道他转变的原因，她接过阿泰尔递来的报告，垂下眼睛。  
又或者，艾吉奥就是那个原因。

艾吉奥已经在货舱睡上三天了。  
最要命的是货舱内都是大型挖掘仪器，别说一张适合人休息的床铺，他连起身活动一下都要担心撞到箱子上。打他出生起他还没遭过这种罪，为了追杀罗德里戈，他真的是付出不少。  
甚至还付出了和阿泰尔在一起的机会，现在他只能用以后有的是时间安慰自己了。  
忽然，整艘飞船既像要后退又像要前进般不受控制地摇晃起来。这是进行超空间跳跃的标志，艾吉奥算了算时间，在心中默数一句，第四次。  
三天航行，四次跳跃，究竟是他们一直在兜圈子，还是这个目标格外遥远？  
他盘腿坐在地面上，皱眉思索着可能。四下异常安静，只有管线运行发出的噪音。艾吉奥皱紧眉毛，微闭双眼，又猛地睁开。  
刚刚，就在他进入冥想的那一瞬间，有人语声像清风擦过他的耳稍。轻微，细小，没有源头也没有目标，自然而然地消散在宇宙之间。  
但这不是引起他警惕的原因，艾吉奥拔出光剑，来回扫视这间他已经栖身三天的舱房。无论是眼睛还是原力都告诉他这里无人，被窥视的感觉却一直萦绕在他心间，久久不能散去。  
许久，他深吸一口气，重新坐回甲板。他在冥想一道上的耐心和努力向来不够，这次却轻而易举地进入那个复杂却空茫的境界。飘渺的呢喃声再次袭来，无法分辨的词句破碎成片，许久才断断续续连接成句，组成有意义的内容。艾吉奥努力倾听，身周环绕那道若有若无的声音，仿佛陷身泥潭仍恍然不觉。  
原力……原力之子……先行者的血脉，终于……  
飞船发出了一阵不太寻常的颠簸，艾吉奥站起身，发现飞船正调整重力，穿过大气层。  
那个声音一直没有再响起，纵使屏息凝神，也只能听到嘈杂的碰撞声。艾吉奥仰头，神色复杂地看向天花板，直到飞船落地，他才握紧剑柄，藏入他来时的那个木箱。  
“动作快点，再笨手笨脚的就把你丢进森林。”  
“查验人呢？我需要清单。”  
“车队！车队在哪？怎么回事，为什么还没到？”  
艾吉奥放缓呼吸，仔细听着外面的动静。人声鼎沸，夹杂着方言土话和不知何处而来杂音，他却第一时间抓住了自己目标的轨迹，和他向着同样的方向行进。  
“你来了。”  
“罗德里戈。”  
是阿巴斯那独特的，有些怪异的嗓音。  
“为什么突然提前动手？我当时就在翡冷翠，险些没能转移！”  
“去问你的儿子吧，如果不是他负责的部分出了岔子……”  
“他们对圣殿的事务毫不知情。”  
“难道不就是因为知道的太少？计划已经开始，如果他们再犯这样的错误，他们永远也不用知道圣殿是什么了。”  
“谁给你的在我面前这样说话的权力？你只是一名学徒！难道你认为只凭你和你师父两个脑子里只有原力的蠢货能支撑起整个圣殿？”  
“罗伯特不是我的师父！你根本不明白西斯代表了什么，没有西斯何来的圣殿？让你的那群狗收敛他们的态度，否则，”他忽然停止了争吵，音量微提，“这些货物从哪里装载的？”  
罗德里戈显然气得不轻，几乎要甩手而去，还是他的起居官极有眼色地回答道：“威尼斯。”  
阿巴斯没有再说话，艾吉奥抬手揉了揉耳朵，在心中默数。一步，两步，三步——  
木箱刹那碎裂，犹如漫天散花，几乎看不清对方真正的攻击痕迹。幸而艾吉奥早有准备，没有硬接这一剑，反而借着对方挥来的武器，向后弹去。  
“抓住他！”阿巴斯吼道，“绝不能让他离开这里！”  
一些士兵模样的人闻声而动，罗德里戈的命令同时传到艾吉奥耳边：“杀了他。”  
“只要你们能做到。”阿巴斯猛然回头望他一眼，嘴边沁出一丝冷笑，几乎想撒手不管放任他们去送死。但想到这颗星球地下深埋的东西，他强忍住这种冲动，冷眼旁观一会儿，拿出联络器说道，“罗伯特就在基地，我让他带人来堵……怎么回事！”  
他们的联络器忽然同时发出警告的嗡嗡声，将所有人的注意力都分散开来，不知所措地面面相觑。罗德里戈这边的人都没有佩戴联络器，他只好看向阿巴斯，示意他赶快接通。但这位自诩武士的年轻人反应却慢了半拍，反而先抬头看了天空一眼，这才按下接听。  
瞬息，观察员略显尖锐的声音像炸弹般响了起来：“发现共和国舰队！发现刚刚超空间跳跃的共和国舰队！”  
“你带来的尾巴。”阿巴斯看向罗德里戈的眼神像淬了毒一样。  
“这不可能，”罗德里戈却根本不接受他的挑衅，轻蔑道，“我的飞船搭配了最新系统，全程通讯屏蔽，没有人能跟踪我们。”  
他们一同看向那个打扮成走私商人模样的绝地，却发现对方的表情不仅震惊，还带着点心虚。  
共和国自顾不暇，又怎么可能派舰队来这种偏远星系？心念电闪间，阿巴斯已经猜到这支舰队属于谁，又为什么而至。  
他还没有来得及说出那个名字，既熟悉又陌生的感觉就自上而下席卷而来，带给所有人窒息般的压力。这股力量紧密有序，却因为掌控人的滔天怒火而从稳定的岩石化为流淌的岩浆，平静中满是致命的危险。  
阿泰尔惯于隐藏，这是他一直以来的爱好。他喜欢将自己的频率和四周调整得无限相似，连冥想中的人都难以发现他。随着他成长为一位大师，这种爱好也发展成了习惯，不要说学徒，连其他大师有时候都会被他蒙骗。多年以来，这是阿巴斯第一次直面他毫无掩饰的、充满攻击性的原力，无边无际，跨海擎天，仿佛他已经成为自然、星球和宇宙的一部分。  
阿巴斯眯起眼睛，脸上的神情颇有几分捉摸不透。但艾吉奥可不会像他们一样愣神，他看都没有看那隐约浮现的舰队一眼，毫不犹豫地转身，从起降台的边缘跳了下去。  
罗德里戈反而是此时此地反应最快的人：“卫兵！愣着做什么，去追！”  
但起降台下就是茂密的丛林，也许是荒无人烟的缘故，这里的植被格外茂盛，从上往下看，只能看到一片茫茫的绿色荒原。  
罗德里戈气急，但又很快冷静下来，他很清楚，艾吉奥无论如何不可能放过他——他也一样。这颗星球只有此处一个人类据点，对方只有一人，暂时构不成威胁，反而是正悬浮在他们头顶的舰队大有问题。他身处高位多年，人老成精，看一眼阿巴斯，就明白对方已经知晓来者何人。  
“是谁？”他直接问。  
“阿泰尔，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。”  
这个名字代表了一切，但罗德里戈仍然百思不得其解对方怎么追来的。虽然一时不察让艾吉奥混进了货舱，但他对人员本就没有多加控制，无论什么原因上了他的船，到了这里只有一个死，他自然不怎么上心。可是信号屏蔽不一样，这是圣殿压箱底的技术，否则圣殿怎么可能在兄弟会的迫害下存活这么长时间？  
他仅能想到另外一个可能：“原力能追踪空间跳跃？”  
阿巴斯有片刻的无语，但他也不意外，西斯和圣殿分裂得彻底，除了利益没什么值得罗德里戈对西斯报以关心，因此只嗤笑一声，说道：“你想太多了。与其担心这个，不如想想怎么处理这支舰队。”  
“怎么处理？”罗德里戈冷笑，“当然是向国会举报拉阿哈德将军擅离职守，这颗星球是我的私产，我只是从翡冷翠出逃避难的宗教领袖，其他与我有何干系？谅他也不敢派遣地面军，他们没有证据。”  
这事没有这么容易解决，阿巴斯想。罗德里戈不值得他关心，他更在意阿泰尔发了什么疯。他不可能不知道他的一意孤行会造成什么后果，罗德里戈的船队只航行了三天，有什么值得他冒天大的风险赶到这里来？  
但只要能先下手为强策反或是抓住艾吉奥，其余的事，也没那么重要了。  
“联系罗伯特，那小子逃不远。”他一边说，一边指挥手下去取他的盔甲。起降台还有些混乱，那些贸易联盟的人似乎意识到了自己所处的境地十分危险，脸色一个比一个难看。  
“你不去追？”他微微抬头瞥了一眼几可见主舰轮廓的天际，眼神有些深沉。阿巴斯不像罗伯特那样爱惜羽毛，他来路不正，罗德里戈自然将他的过去挖了个底朝天，也许查不到什么要紧事，曾摆在明面上的冲突却不在“隐秘”的范围内。  
像阿巴斯这样的人，有什么能阻燃他那一腔复仇的热情？  
“罗伯特足以教训他们。”阿巴斯转身，勾起的嘴角一闪而逝，很快被头盔掩盖。  
这颗星球，埋葬了数不清拥有原力的人，以他对阿泰尔的了解，他必然会是其中一个。  
对原力越是敏感，越会被这颗星球散发出的能量蛊惑，一步踏错，就会成为那颗凯伯水晶的牺牲品，成为它脚下微不足道的一抔肥料。  
反倒是艾吉奥，按老师的话来说，他还不能死。  
至少不是现在，不是这里。

艾吉奥远比他的敌人们想象的更加头疼。阿泰尔是为他来的没错，但那怒气不仅仅对着阿巴斯发作，还有部分——好吧——主要是冲着他来的。  
他不仅没有按照原定计划留在翡冷翠等待和阿泰尔汇合，甚至故意安排了假消息，让阿泰尔误以为自己还留在那里。这当然违反了他们先前的约定，但他有太多的理由让他选择混上罗德里戈的舰队。  
事实上，他也有点想不通阿泰尔是怎么追来的，动作还这么快。如果不是兄弟会手眼通天能随便破解罗德里戈充满自信的信息加密系统，那问题就是出在……他身上。  
随手劈开一条向他卷来的藤蔓，艾吉奥看向自己手中的光剑。此次出行他从头到尾做了伪装，中间数次更换身份，只有这把光剑从不离身。这几个月还不足以让他忘记这是阿泰尔父亲送给阿泰尔的，有追踪器倒也不足为奇，但现在不是找麻烦的时候，他不无侥幸地想，说不定之后见面的时候他还可以先发制人，质问对方为什么不说出关于追踪器的真相。  
身后一直没有动静，艾吉奥终于停下脚步，仰首望向被遮蔽的天空。他看不到阿泰尔移动的轨迹，但他的原力却一直陪伴着他，像一支箭，一束光，一把火，穿云透雾，磐石难移。  
好久不见，他在心中默念。  
欺上瞒下，罪行滔天。  
嗯？  
依稀间，他听到一声叹息，仿佛就响在他身后不远处。  
“我也想你。”

树随风摇，洒下一片碎金般的光斑。四下落针可闻，只有树叶与衣摆纠缠的沙沙声。  
阿泰尔微微仰头，向后撤去，瞪了艾吉奥一眼。这眼神毫无威慑力，艾吉奥靠在树干上，还有闲心琢磨：“怎么来得这么快？”  
“没有你跑得快。”不说还好，话一出口，阿泰尔的怒气就蹭蹭往上涨，几乎将树干按碎。艾吉奥感觉他好像有点过于情绪化了，但也不觉得奇怪，毕竟从头到尾都是他自作主张，还为了罗德里戈那点小秘密故意欺骗对方。这时候傻子才继续这个危险的话题，艾吉奥咳嗽两声，尽量使自己转移话题的意图暴露得不那么明显：“我得到了圣殿的重大情报。”  
“哦。”阿泰尔的反应简直不能更冷淡。  
“关于西斯的！”艾吉奥强调。  
阿泰尔垂眼看他，忽然扯开艾吉奥的发绳，将他的学徒辫重新编好，这才问道：“是不是瘦了？”  
艾吉奥知道这会儿他们是没法好好交流了：“……西斯奉行一师一徒制，现在的圣殿，只有两个原力敏感者。”  
阿泰尔终于露出了惊讶的神色。虽然对西斯的现状多有猜测，但真的得知对方只剩两人，阿泰尔的思绪却有些复杂。舍弃发展隐藏自我，又何尝不是迫不得已之下的选择。  
火与水，热与冷，绝地与西斯，世间万物都存在同一种平衡。固然西斯只剩两人，但他们潜伏在光明留下的阴影当中，默默壮大，从未断绝。  
“其中一人正是阿巴斯。另外一个人叫罗伯特，是西斯现在的领袖，我在罗德里戈的书房见到了他们两个的档案资料……”  
“罗伯特？”阿泰尔忽然打断了他，“罗伯特·德·萨布莱？”  
艾吉奥有片刻哑然：“你认识他？”  
阿泰尔沉默许久，缓缓开口：“我父亲死后，接替他驻防的人。”  
这个答案着实出乎艾吉奥预料。他设想了无数种情况，却没想到阿泰尔竟然从这个角度和对方有所交集。他对阿泰尔父亲的那场死亡了解的并不多，但却知道世上没有这样轻易的巧合。  
“无论真相如何，”艾吉奥说，握住他略显冰凉的手，“这一切都将了结。”  
阿泰尔叹了口气：“我原本打算直接带你回去。”  
“现在我们有新的计划了，”艾吉奥狡黠一笑，“加上罗德里戈，整个圣殿几乎都在这颗星球上。只有一个小问题，假设西斯无论何种原因只剩两个人——罗伯特和阿巴斯，但刚刚阿巴斯说罗伯特不是他的师父，那他的师父是谁？”  
阿泰尔翻了个白眼：“我怎么可能知道？有漏网之鱼是正常，没有是赚到，知足吧，现在不如想想怎么面对罗德里戈和议会。”  
“议会？”艾吉奥又吃了一惊。  
“你难道认为我跳跃到这里是有权限的？”阿泰尔比他更吃惊，“如果不是凯特琳娜在前面顶着，我们应该已经上军事法庭了，战时的共和国运转效率远超你想象。”  
“功过相抵？”  
“哪有那么便宜的事。”  
“再说吧，”艾吉奥意兴阑珊地挥了挥手，小声嘟哝道，“这破议会怎么还没解散……咳！关于现状，你有什么计划？”  
“罗伯特也在这里，你能不能感受他？”阿泰尔瞥他一眼，不答反问。  
艾吉奥有些尴尬地移开视线，他最不喜欢冥想，对原力之间联系的感应程度很低，别说罗伯特了，见过的阿巴斯离远了他都感觉不到……  
虽然阿泰尔早知自己这中途插队的徒弟基础有多不牢靠，但此时此刻，他还是很想让他去图书馆抄上几个月的书，好好感受感受原力是如何让人平静的。  
“如果我不来，你原本的计划是？”  
“以静制动，寻找机会？”艾吉奥干笑两声，试图蒙混过去，被阿泰尔毫不留情地捏住了脸：“别想骗我，你不可能猜不到有其他原力敏感者出现，以你的潜伏水准，普通人说不定都能发现。”  
“这是对你自己的污蔑……好吧好吧，来之前我去了实验室。”在阿泰尔充满胁迫意味的眼神中，艾吉奥只好含糊地将底细交代出来，“你知道他们在研究抑制原力的玩意。”  
一阵清爽的风吹过，阿泰尔略带冷意的声音响起：“你吃了？”  
艾吉奥乖乖交出药瓶：“西斯一共就两个人，哪儿来的机会。”  
“这东西甚至没通过实验，”阿泰尔扫了一眼手中的片剂，随手向后一扔，嘲讽道：“有八成可能你会因为药效不稳定暴露，实验室的东西也敢信，脑子被辐射了？”  
艾吉奥不高兴地撞了一下阿泰尔的额头：“否则呢？”  
“为什么传假消息给我？”阿泰尔对此仍然耿耿于怀。  
“怕你担心。”  
“你还有最后一次机会。”  
“……当初谋害的人不仅和圣殿有关，还有议会和其他隐藏得很深的存在，这毕竟是我的私……”  
“你的家事。”  
“对。”  
“难道不也是我的？”  
“……等等。”  
“当初你的哥哥还将你托付给了我。”  
“偷换概念。”艾吉奥嘟哝。  
“总比你偷换信息强。”阿泰尔冷笑。  
深吸一口气，艾吉奥放弃了理论，举起双手说道：“我睿智的Master，请您直接说出您的伟大计划吧，您卑微的弟子洗耳恭听。”

阿巴斯忽然放慢了脚步。  
坑道中的碎石在他脚下打了个转，撞向墙壁，留下一声声沉闷的回响。这本是再普通不过的声音，却让他无端烦闷起来。  
罗伯特的实力深不可测，大概只有他的师父可与之比肩，即使阿泰尔和他那未出师的小徒弟联手，也没有战胜罗伯特的可能。这不是自我安慰的想法，而是摆在那里的事实。  
但为什么他心中不好的预感却在不停加深，叫嚣着危险和恐惧？  
是的，恐惧，他只经历过一次，就在他叛逃出兄弟会的那天。  
阿泰尔。艾吉奥。刺客大师，原力之子——总之是他师父计划中格外重要的一环。而他……  
那一剑来得很快。虽然已经提升警戒，阿巴斯还是险些被刺中，幸而有盔甲暂挡，才给了他一丝喘息的机会。他飞速激活光剑，在昏暗的地道中，清晰地看到了落在不远处的人影。褐色的长袍被风卷起，乍现一抹雪白。  
“阿巴斯。”  
声音很低，在巷道中回荡，像是野兽压低的咆哮。  
“阿泰尔，”他握紧光剑，立在身前，“不去帮你的小徒弟？”  
戴着兜帽的阿泰尔突兀地沉默了瞬间，才若无其事地继续开口：“你们的目标果然是他。”  
“当然，”阿巴斯爽快地承认，微微咧开嘴角笑了起来，“他才是真正被选中的那个人，这一点，你不是知道的最清楚？”  
“我对你也很了解，”阿泰尔垂下光剑，似乎没有速战速决的意思，“阿巴斯。你没有完全进入黑暗面，为什么？”  
为什么？  
这个问句似乎点燃了阿巴斯内心的怒火。他怒喝一声，跃步上前，阿泰尔也不避开他的攻击，挥剑迎上。嗡鸣的光影在黑暗中闪动，偶然照亮阿巴斯的脸庞和阿泰尔露出的下巴，都是一片狰狞的阴影。不经意间，阿泰尔后撤两步，语气依然保持平静：“不敢承认吗？你骗不了我，光明面对你的吸引远比黑暗面要大，你在西斯的师父难道没有发现这一点？”  
“我没有师父。”  
上次见面时，阿泰尔就发现了阿巴斯身上的不对劲，但那时他们在海里，根本没有套取信息的条件。他们从小一起接受训练，又几乎同时被拉希德丁收徒培养，阿泰尔自认对阿巴斯有一定的了解。也许他痛恨间接害死自己父亲的阿泰尔，但这股恨绝不会将他推向黑暗面——除非另有一股势力从中作梗。  
想到这里，他接着说道：“你辜负了师父。”  
“他根本不需要我，”阿巴斯的动作微不可察地停了一瞬，接着哈哈大笑起来，“当然也不需要现在的你！”  
“不知道你的自信从何而来。”  
“你很快就能领教，”阿巴斯几乎要冷笑出声，“阿泰尔，你的心思太好猜了，可惜，除非得手，罗伯特是不会过来的。你不担心你那徒弟的死活？”  
“罗伯特难道不担心你的死活？”阿泰尔尾音轻扬。  
“自大也要有个限度，”阿巴斯不耐，没有犹豫地递出一剑，对方立刻挺剑格挡。琥珀色的光芒莹莹明灭，仿若飞鸟留下的幻影，轻盈灵动，却又如狂风骤雨般给人压力。  
三剑过后，阿巴斯忽然皱起眉。这是阿泰尔的光剑，他可以确定，但这剑势……  
“你的动作比上次生疏了不少。”他眼前的人轻笑道。  
“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷！”  
艾吉奥凛然不惧，双手却猛地加力，划出致命一击。阿巴斯来不及多想对方是怎么骗过他的，一个侧步转身避开其锋芒，反手砍向艾吉奥腰间。  
“找死！”  
“谈恋爱的人是很惜命的。”艾吉奥开口，眼中映出一片翠绿的光。  
阿巴斯猛地一僵，但已经来不及了。  
那不过是平平无奇的一剑，既不复杂，也不绚丽，只有刺骨的杀机一掠而过，令人胆寒。  
那把光剑停在了阿巴斯喉咙正前方，稳定地没有前进分毫，但只要他做出一个吞咽的动作，就有可能被灼伤。  
“你们两个……”阿巴斯不是傻子，如果连如此明显的提示都能漏掉，他也不会活到现在。  
“西斯除了你和罗伯特究竟还有谁？”   
“圣殿针对奥迪托雷家族的命令是谁下达？”  
他们同时开口，又诧异地对视起来。  
艾吉奥上前一步，歪头凑到阿泰尔耳边，低语道：“大局为重啊亲爱的。”  
阿泰尔扫他一眼，忍着耳尖传来的痒意，回答他：“我当然知道。”  
阿巴斯：“……”  
“你们当我不存在的吗？”他阴恻恻地问。  
“现在我们反过来了，不知道是罗伯特来的快，还是阿泰尔的剑快？”艾吉奥收了光剑，抱着胳膊打量他，“奇怪，你又不去找我们两个，为什么穿着战甲？”  
阿巴斯根本没打算回答他们的问题：“你们还有不到一分钟。”  
以他的能力，估算罗伯特的用时毫无难度，更何况罗伯特发现自己被耍，根本没有掩藏自己的踪迹，气势汹汹向他们的方向奔来，连艾吉奥都感知得到。  
“学没学过拷问？”艾吉奥比划了一下剑柄。  
“没有。”阿泰尔手指微动，不知为何，更想不管不顾地直接将人杀死。他的心底仿佛有一个声音，一直不紧不慢地催促他做些什么，但他抓不住那种感觉，也没有空暇去在意。  
也许他应该直接带着艾吉奥离开这里。  
这个念头只在他脑海中冒出了一点，就被他按了下去。追查，复仇，多年来收束于此刻，别说艾吉奥，阿泰尔也找不到理由放弃。  
“看来我们只剩最后一个选择了。”艾吉奥假惺惺地叹息。  
面对死亡，阿巴斯的神色十分平静。他看了艾吉奥一眼，最终将视线落在阿泰尔身上，隔着头盔他们看不到他的神色，却能听出他语气中深深的嘲讽：“阿尔莫林知道这件事？”  
“你还在叫他阿尔莫林。”阿泰尔同样没打算回答这个问题，相信阿巴斯自己有答案。比起这些无关紧要的事，他更关心之前由艾吉奥代为问出的那个问题：“为什么？”  
“你早晚会明白。”  
阿泰尔皱眉，忽然神色一变，艾吉奥动作比他更快，他踏前一步，接住阿巴斯向后仰倒的身体，手指按在他的颈侧，半晌摇了摇头。  
摘下头盔，阿巴斯已经闭上了双眼，一股辛辣苦涩的香气从他口中传来，他服毒自杀了。  
艾吉奥将人放下，有些担忧地望向阿泰尔。阿泰尔神色不变，眼神却有几分动摇。  
“没想到他走上了和他父亲一样的道路。”  
“这是他的选择。”  
艾吉奥蹲下身，从阿巴斯身上搜出几张电子卡。这是他们唯一的目的，用来潜入地上那座戒备森严的建筑。  
“艾吉奥……”  
“嗯？”  
“……小心。”  
艾吉奥没有立刻答应，反而站起身，感受越来越逼近的原力，低低叹息一声：“你真的要独自面对他？罗德里戈可以押后再议……”  
“这也是我的选择。”阿泰尔向前倾身，伸手揽住他的肩膀，轻轻咬了咬他的下唇。艾吉奥握住他的手腕，接着覆盖到他手背上。这是个轻盈却缠绵的吻，只有生命终结时的寂静流淌在四周，艾吉奥不希望阿泰尔冒险，阿泰尔又何尝愿意艾吉奥看到自己此时犹豫的模样？  
“是时候结束这一切了，”阿泰尔说，又补上一句，“到时候，我带你去绝地的圣地。”  
艾吉奥有些恍然。违背军令，私自行动，议会定然大发雷霆。绝地也会被政治牵连，最好的结局大概就是面壁思过几个月，那块与世隔绝的孤岛的确是个不错的选择。换做以前，艾吉奥早就撺唆阿泰尔和他一起逃避惩罚，但现在，这个传承千年的组织已经和阿泰尔一起，在他心中逐渐变换了模样。  
“一个标准时。”  
“好。”  
不过瞬息，艾吉奥的身影已经消失在了黑暗的地道中。阿泰尔没有立刻离开，而是目送他远去，抿起嘴唇，像是想要留住那令人眷恋的温柔，充满了关怀、信任和爱意。  
他捏紧剑柄，转身走向了相反的道路。

罗德里戈万想不到，艾吉奥竟然还有胆子回来，甚至悄无声息地混入卫队，走到他面前。  
见到他的第一时间，罗德里戈就试图抓起联络器，但艾吉奥根本没有给他这个机会，扬手射碎了他的目标。  
银光闪烁的小刀嵌入桌面，扬起的碎片甚至打到了他的脸上。罗德里戈闭上双眼，再睁开时，那股焦躁已然消失不见。  
他知道艾吉奥真正的目的，而这未尝不是一个机会。人有弱点，越是看似无坚不摧的人，他的软肋就越是危险，而在他眼里，这个年轻人还远不能达到无坚不摧的程度，弱点却清晰明确得近乎可悲。他甚至不需要说谎，就能引导他的想法。  
“小奥迪托雷先生。”  
艾吉奥眼神一冷，投来的视线锐利如刃，仿佛能割破罗德里戈的皮肤。罗德里戈心下诧异，无论在阿巴斯还是罗伯特身上，他都没有感受过这种程度的危险预示，究竟是他们有所保留，还是艾吉奥果真拥有得天独厚的天赋？  
他想了很多，艾吉奥却只是慢条斯理地合上房门，启动门锁。先进的安保系统开始了它严密的防护，没有罗德里戈的密码，谁也别想打开它们。  
他不再废话，干脆地开口：“我知道你的来意，但我有条件。”  
“条件，”艾吉奥深吸了一口气，杀机伴随剑刃一同激发，“全尸吗？”  
虽然早有准备，罗德里戈也不由勃然变色。正因为见识过无数死亡，他才远比任何人都恐惧这种未来降临在自己身上。即使对西斯厌恶到极点，他仍然与他们保持联系，提供资源，不是因为他看重西斯对圣殿的意义，而是为了寻找延长生命的方法。他在古老的文献中读到过记载，寿命最长的一名绝地在人世间活跃了超过一千年。宇宙如此广博，不过百年的人生不过沧海一粟，微不足道得令人愤怒。多年来数不清的努力，他已经接近了这禁忌的秘密，要他此时功亏一篑，他如何能甘心？怎么可能甘心？那个白痴阿尔贝蒂为什么没有把他一起毒死？  
艾吉奥一眼就看出他的想法，几乎想继续再吓唬他一会儿，但阿泰尔的安危和教导在此时占了上风，就像他亲爱的师父说的那样，不要玩弄你的食物。  
“说吧，”他抛了抛光剑，也不将剑刃收回去，冷静地开口，“你知道我想听什么。最好别在我面前耍些无用的小聪明，你不知道我掌握了多少真相。”  
听到这里，罗德里戈反而稍稍安心些许。艾吉奥终究还是太年轻，他的话里泄露了相当程度的信息，罗德里戈很有信心，自己今天不会死在这里。  
只要不死，再借用它们的力量……  
他缓缓开口：“没错，围杀你们家族的命令虽然是我下达的，源头却不在我这里。”  
艾吉奥看着他，丝毫未动。罗德里戈平心静气地拿起面前盛着酒液的金杯，抿了一口，这才继续开口：“想必你已经知道，圣殿和西斯在很久以前就彻底分裂，在刚接任职务的那几年，我甚至不知道他们的存在，更对原力毫无了解。无论你们奥迪托雷有什么不同，我都不可能关注到，反而是你的父亲……”他顿了顿，“穷追不舍，查到了我身上。”  
他就是不肯罢手，像你一样。*  
艾吉奥依然维持着表面的平静，苦涩却源源不断腐蚀他的心。乔瓦尼在查什么，为谁而查，艾吉奥再清楚不过。  
如果不是他的存在。如果不是他……  
他凝视着罗德里戈苍老的面容，无论如何无法压抑自己内心暴虐的渴望。像是有黑暗蒙住他的视野，他无比渴望在其上增添更多的血红。  
罗德里戈持杯的手正在颤抖，他盯着他手指上的戒指，又慢慢将注意力移动到他手中的杯子上。  
“然后呢？”杀意褪去，他若无其事地开口问道。  
罗德里戈有些惊讶地抬头看他，好一会儿才有些恍惚地说道：“在我动手之前，密令就到了。”  
“密令？”艾吉奥神色一动。  
“手写信。”罗德里戈淡淡道，“为了躲避日渐壮大的兄弟会，我们每两年才依靠固定方式联系一次。几十年来西斯都只有罗伯特和他的徒弟，容易得很。只不过那次不同，这道密令虽然从他那里传来，是他的笔迹……咳咳，我却十分确定不是出自他手。罗伯特是法……咳，与罗伯特一样的措辞方式，但……但……”  
罗德里戈再也压抑不住喉间的痒意，重重地咳嗽起来。他下意识伸手捂嘴，却在指缝间看到缕缕鲜红。他惊惧地抬起头，艾吉奥无辜地耸了耸肩，越过书桌一把抓住他的手腕，厉声道：“继续！”  
“你……”  
一种奇异的感觉自罗德里戈心中升起，他虽然感应不到原力，却能猜到这股支持自己最后时刻的力量从何而来。他反手抓住艾吉奥的衣襟，力量奇大，完全不像一名垂暮的老人，艰难张嘴，喉中发出“嗬嗬”的声响：“给我……”  
艾吉奥垂眸，作势松手，罗德里戈瞪着他，目眦欲裂。  
“它的书写……马斯亚夫……”  
“是谁？”  
罗德里戈眼神幽暗，像有火苗在其中翻涌。泡沫状的鲜血不断从他嘴角溢出，他嘴唇蠕动，显出极其坚韧的、生的愿望，下一刻，所有生机却在一瞬间四散而开，化为尘埃。  
他并不知道。  
艾吉奥竭力镇定了许久，才说服自己松开罗德里戈近乎骨折的手腕，合上他圆睁的双眼。“愿你安息”在他舌尖翻滚来去，终究被说出了口，像是放下一个无比沉重的负担，罗德里戈委顿在地，闪闪发亮的项链自他领口滑出，正巧触到艾吉奥冰冷的指尖。  
微一用力，他将它拽了下来，喘息着站直身体，绕过对方，瞥了桌上放着的金杯一眼。他也是刚刚才发现杯子上方不断飘荡的黑气，那里面放着足以放倒数十人的毒药，只要罗德里戈沾上一点，十个医生也救不了他。  
一天当中两次被人在面前服毒自杀，艾吉奥几乎想不合时宜的大笑出声。  
他一时有些疑惑这是谁放在这里的，但罗德里戈已经死了，再想这些已无用处。  
反而是罗德里戈最后吐出的那个单词……  
马斯亚夫。会是阿巴斯吗？可在之前他和阿巴斯从未见过，更谈不上有仇，在克里斯塔罗对方也没有痛下杀手，这根本说不通。  
手刃仇人，他却没有想象中那么高兴。他依稀感受到了前所未有的黑暗压力，他的父兄家族不过是其中一颗微不足道的棋子。  
艾吉奥忽然发现，比起死亡，他更想查明真相。  
他缓缓直起身，比任何时候都希望看到阿泰尔，但他不在这里……他在哪？  
他疑惑地感受四周，发现不止阿泰尔，连罗伯特的气息都消失了。他忍不住向窗边走了两步，又忽然站住，回身打量整间书房。  
他有些踟蹰，更多的却是不安，仿佛行差踏错一步，他就将永陷万劫不复。  
前进？还是留下？阿泰尔和罗伯特去了哪里，是死亡还是隐藏起来了？罗伯特的那名徒弟又是谁，实力如何，在不在这里？来自马斯亚夫的信是想要将他扼杀在摇篮里，还是……  
艾吉奥忍不住皱紧双眉，心中难得出现一股剧烈的挣扎，这感觉来得又快又诡异，突兀得让他更加犹豫，甚至带着几分不明所以。  
过来。  
艾吉奥手指一颤，五枚飞刀已经带着常人无法躲避的速度，飞向五个不同的方位，力道精准，极少有人能躲过。但在出手的那一刹那，他就明白自己刚刚做的一切是无用功。这里没有人，有的只是他和一具尸体，一声引诱，和他不久前在飞船上听到的同属一源。  
对方究竟是谁？会有什么目的？  
他有千万个疑问，双腿却向外迈去。等到回过神，他已经站在了一个刚刚开启的通道入口外。他就设在罗德里戈卧室的地下，漆黑的台阶向下蜿蜒，仿佛永无尽头。  
虽然没有走过这里，但艾吉奥十分确定这里和阿巴斯走过的通道相连。最显著的特征便是它们都无人把守，只有一道石质的简单翻门。  
这可能是个陷阱。他不应该到这里来。圣殿的余孽都在地上，阿泰尔能管好他自己。  
他为什么会这么想？  
过来，那个声音再次响起，像是有人在他耳边轻唤，随着风，荡着雾，飘渺无根，却无比清晰。它正召唤他，不容置疑：到我身边来。  
仿佛这是最后通牒。  
沉默片刻，艾吉奥抛弃所有杂念，坚定地走向地道更深处。  
他不能再失去阿泰尔了。

越是靠近，越是茫然。  
这条通道尚带着人工开凿的痕迹，但年代却十分久远，如果不是这里寸草不生，恐怕早已被掩盖得一干二净。没有岔路，没有机关，带着微微倾斜向下的弧度，让人不禁感觉自己正走向星球中心。  
也许的确是星球的中心。  
远远的，那淡淡的光辉如月夜星空，映在漆黑的石壁上，泛着美丽的金玉之色，可以将死寂的心都照亮。  
他站在那矿石边，眼中是能将万物融化的专注。  
“阿泰尔？”艾吉奥诧异地脱口而出，自己都没有发现自己向后退了一步。  
在这不应该存在于此地的高大洞窟中，人类渺小得近乎消失，但在他眼中，阿泰尔的身形却比他面前的矿石更加醒目。  
“艾吉奥，”阿泰尔好像才注意到他，眼神颇有几分怪异，但视线一落到他手臂的伤口上，那种疏离就消失了，“受伤了？”  
“你不也是？”艾吉奥虽然苦着脸，压抑的心情却渐渐好转，“德·塞布尔？”  
“死了。”阿泰尔轻描淡写地回答。  
虽然有了心理准备，艾吉奥还是控制不住自己幸灾乐祸的笑容。阿泰尔一开始还试图警告他不准过于情绪化，但想到如幽灵般不断和兄弟会作对的圣殿即将毁灭，连阿泰尔都感到如释重负。  
他已经完成了他的责任，绝地千百年来没有完成的目标。  
“不过这是什么？你见过吗阿泰尔？”得到了最想要的答案，艾吉奥立刻转向那片屹立如林的金色矿石丛，兴致勃勃地问道。而阿泰尔也没有辜负他的期待，一边拦住艾吉奥用光剑敲两块下来，一边回答：“伊甸碎片，金之苹果，一种只存在于传说中的凯伯水晶，。”  
“伊甸？苹果？凯伯水晶？”  
“伊甸来自于极其遥远的神话之名，那也是绝地创立之初。它被记载在绝地最古老的一本书中，和很多传说混杂在一起，标记为……”阿泰尔的神色有些复杂，“众神的产物。我从来没想过它真的存在。”  
艾吉奥消化了半晌，突然冒出一句：“所以那个一直呼唤我的声音就是它？”  
“你也听到了？”阿泰尔一顿，又有些恍然，“也对，毕竟你是……”  
“谁在那里？！”  
阿泰尔猛地回头，但什么都没有看到，更不用说比起眼睛，他更相信自己的原力。但艾吉奥却已经激活光剑，踩着伊甸碎片向洞穴另一边翻去。  
“小心！”阿泰尔连忙出声提醒，“伊甸碎片拥有难以理解的空间和时间特性，在这里的很可能只是它的虚影——”  
“站住！”  
“我本来也没打算跑。”  
“……你是谁？”  
阿泰尔站在原地，视线穿过了山岳般的伊甸碎片，看向艾吉奥所在的方向。他没有动……他不能动。  
你们都很优秀……拥有成为先知的资格。但他比你更抗拒我……

艾吉奥十分肯定自己命中了——对方甚至没有规避——但他的光剑就像刺进了空气，悬停在对方肩膀上，和他的虚影重叠在一起。  
他移开视线，打量这个半透明的人影。来人穿着一身银白色的铠甲，戴着头盔看不到面目，但铠甲的样式和阿巴斯身上的有几分相似。也许它们都是可以抵挡光剑的特殊金属，艾吉奥颇为费解，还是这就是阿泰尔说的伊甸碎片的空间特性？  
对方仿佛看出了他的疑问，傲慢地轻哧一声：“罗伯特·德·塞布尔。”  
“你没死？”艾吉奥干脆又给了他两剑，全无用处。如果他还活着，应该被自己激怒了才是，但这位西斯骑士只是不满地扫了他的光剑一眼，厌恶地开口：“拜你那位师父所赐，我已经回归了原力。”  
回归原力。艾吉奥终于想起这是怎么一回事了。  
“我还以为那不过是一句安慰。”艾吉奥干巴巴地开口。这场景太奇怪了，如果所有人回归原力以后都是这个状态，难道西斯和绝地还要在死后继续争斗？没完了？  
“只有意志力格外强大的人才能重新显现于世。”  
艾吉奥确定，现在的罗伯特还能看穿他的思想：“你这是在委婉的夸赞自己？”  
“但只有在这里，”他没有理会他的挑衅，漠然颌首，指了指遍布四周的伊甸碎片，“我才能影响到你。”  
艾吉奥警惕地和他拉开距离，可惜在无法确定对方可以影响自己到什么程度的情况下，这点步伐实在微乎其微。  
权衡片刻，艾吉奥径直收了光剑，意兴阑珊：“我还以为你会更想去缠着阿泰尔，唔，吓唬吓唬他之类。”  
“不要试图激怒我，”罗伯特的声音略带压抑，“你以为我为什么出现在这里？”  
“你的使命已经结束了。”察觉到阿泰尔现在还没有跟来，艾吉奥十分怀疑这里有什么猫腻，他努力控制自己不要往那个方向想，以免罗伯特有所察觉。他碰不到对方，那么对方想必也碰不到自己，如果只是站在这里聊天……  
“你根本不了解我的使命是什么。”  
“那不如换一个？比如化身背后灵教导西斯下一代？”  
罗伯特咧嘴笑了一声，恶意犹如藤蔓，延伸到艾吉奥面前：“西斯已经没有下一代了。不过没关系，绝地即将走上相同的一条路，我拭目以待——甚至迫不及待。”  
“那就是你舍弃生命也要为组织做的？”  
艾吉奥看不到罗伯特的脸，却能看到他猛地握紧双拳，想必表情同样不怎么好看。圣殿的这些人各个都想追求长生，艾吉奥决不相信罗伯特会提前意识到自己将死在这里。阿泰尔固然是杀死他的直接凶手，但他对潜伏在绝地的那名卧底一定更加愤怒。  
那个人不仅欺骗了兄弟会，更欺骗了他昔日的圣殿同僚。  
他抛出了一个名字，一个他虽然怀疑，但嫌疑并不够大的名字：“阿巴斯已经死了。”  
罗伯特转过头盔，视线像寒风扫过：“他没死。”  
艾吉奥怔住。这个答案彻底出乎了他的预料，让他一时忘记了原本的目的，疑惑地皱起眉：“假死药？”  
“配合西斯的一种秘法。你还不算特别蠢。”  
以后要记得补上一剑，艾吉奥想到。阿巴斯吃的绝对是毒药，正是这种确定影响了他的判断，他只是没想到……西斯能躲这么长时间可不是光靠运气。  
“你叫艾吉奥·奥迪托雷？”罗伯特忽然开口，“和刚刚那小子是什么关系？”  
“情侣，配偶，师徒，随便你选。”  
他抛出这些答案，全然没想到罗伯特竟然大笑起来。他像是见识到了宇宙中最好笑的一幕，前仰后合，几乎笑出眼泪。  
“有什么好笑？”艾吉奥纳闷。  
“拉希德丁那个老匹夫，”罗伯特讽刺道，“他以为一切尽在他掌握之中，但我已经看到了他的结局。我相信，这个过程不会很慢，可惜……”  
艾吉奥危机感顿生。  
“可惜我已经看不到了。”他转向艾吉奥，突然欺身而上，抓住了他的肩膀。  
“你们究竟做了什么？”艾吉奥反应极快地去抓他的手腕，却发现自己仍然只碰到了空气。  
“问你的小情人去吧。”他阴森地笑了。  
他分明没有实体，艾吉奥却感到有一股狂风袭来，径直将他撞向身后的水晶簇。尖锐的边缘划过他的皮肤，刚刚愈合的伤口不受控制地崩开，鲜血顺着小臂流淌，成片滴落到伊甸碎片上。他想要扶着那些矿石起身，却发现自己的手指径直穿过它们，后背的倚靠也逐渐消失，使他向矿石的中心坠落。  
这些伊甸碎片仿佛无穷无尽，艾吉奥向上看去，只能看到无尽的金色光线，层层蔓延过他的头顶，像海水般粘稠，像空气那样轻盈。歌声交织着钟声在他耳边回荡，没有存在可以抵抗这种力量，连众神都在炫目的波纹中消失，只留宇宙一片苍茫。  
一截树枝颤巍巍地伸到他面前，慢慢凝结出一颗灿烂的金色果实，也是此时此刻他唯一能触碰的东西。  
他将它摘下，举到眼前。  
它在吞噬我，艾吉奥冷静地想。说是吞噬也许不准确，它想让他成为它的一部分，成为这块共同体的千亿分之一，既是养料，又是同类，无限接近永生和不朽。  
谁会拒绝这么强大，这么有趣的诱惑？  
原力不过是万事万物自然存在而形成的平衡，生老病死，光影黑白，绝地所追求的一切都只是自欺欺人——他们无法抵抗，便干脆随波逐流。  
但伊甸碎片不同，它不受原力驱使，它可以做出改变……总有一天，它会将原力取而代之。  
“欢迎，先行者的血脉。”  
包裹他的虚无渐渐被凝成实质，让他停止坠落，悬浮在这片温暖的光晕中。  
“先行者是什么？”他问。  
“那些曾经被称为神明的人。”回答他的声音有千千万万，却统一成一个和谐的频率，带着颤动的回声，直接在他脑海中响起。  
“你想要什么？”他问了第二个问题。  
“所有生命都渴求的。”  
“可你根本不是生命，”艾吉奥微微一笑，充满了说不出的怜悯与讽刺，“同化，操纵，这么多年来，你只学会了生命中最普遍的恐惧。”  
“你不畏惧吗？”这些声音好似透露着好奇，然而虚假得可怕，“你不好奇吗？我能给你人类最渴望的东西——”  
“我最渴望的……”他想了想，“大概还有阿泰尔。”  
“一起加入我们，”它缓缓说道，像是众生同唱赞歌，“你们再也不会分离。”  
艾吉奥默然片刻。  
“谢谢，”他很有礼貌地说，“但是不用了。”  
光线涌动，像是沸腾的金属，刺得艾吉奥闭紧双眼，屏住呼吸，感受到潮湿微冷的风才跪倒在地，拼命咳嗽。阿泰尔就在他身边，他一把揪住他的衣袖，头也不回地向地道跑。阿泰尔的反应比任何时候都慢，他踉跄了好几步，才跟上艾吉奥的脚步，在天地倾倒般的震动中放声问道：“你做了什么？”  
碎石泥土簌簌滚落，显然要将他们永远留在地底，艾吉奥干脆拔出光剑，大声回答：“我引爆了它！”  
“什么？”  
“那些矿石，”他一剑将落石劈碎，双手出奇的镇定，“比凯伯水晶不稳定多了，只要一点爆炸，就能产生连锁反应。”  
阿泰尔的下一句话大大出乎艾吉奥的意料：“它对你做了什么？”  
“天哪阿泰尔，”即使在逃命这样的紧要关头，艾吉奥还是忍不住侧头看了他一眼，“这是你唯一想问的？炸毁星球是一级重罪！”  
“原来你知道。”阿泰尔冷笑数声，挥剑斩断向他们袭来的树根。身后传来阵阵难以抗拒的牵引力，阿泰尔看去，发现通道中到处弥漫着金色的光芒，丝丝缕缕牵住所有生物，不放他们离开。  
“闭嘴抓紧。”他收了光剑，吩咐道。  
“什么？”艾吉奥分神，险些被破空而来的藤蔓砸中。阿泰尔一把捞过他，按住他的肩膀，自袖中弹出一把小臂长的剑刃，狠狠插在了刚刚袭击他们的树根身上。  
原力像层层茧丝，绵绵密密，将他们和整个宇宙连在一起。这些植物平时慑于伊甸碎片的威能，不敢靠近，只借用它偶尔逸散出来的能量就能在整颗星球生长得郁郁葱葱。现在被控制着压缩过来，大部分根茎都被扯成碎片，只有这棵树的树根还带着勃勃生机，也是唯一能带他们逃离地底的可能。  
轰隆隆，沉闷的坍塌声接连不断在他们耳边响起，松软的泥土在他们四周翻滚，爆炸所产生的能量几乎抽空附近的一切生机。但这只是个开始，艾吉奥心里清楚得很，除非伊甸碎片将发生反应的那一部分扔出外太空，否则爆炸就不会停止，直到能量耗得一干二净。  
感到他们接近了地表，阿泰尔毫不犹豫地松开手，和艾吉奥另选了方向破土而出。地面同样发生了剧烈变化，到处是倒伏的植物和嘶鸣的野兽，偶尔也有人类的尖叫声传来。阿泰尔望了一眼伊甸碎片的方向，一边吩咐舰队派船，一边像相反的地方跑去。  
下陷的地表显然不仅仅是隧道塌方那么简单。大地在他们脚下狂乱地颤抖，夏日浮冰般脆弱不堪，接二连三裂出深不可见的地壑，速度快得捕捉不到规律，只能凭借直觉在上面奔逃。停在外轨道的舰队显然也观测到了这不同寻常的地壳运动，在阿泰尔联系上他们之前就派遣了船只寻找他，现在信号得到接通，战斗机群迅速赶来，却不知该如何靠近不停变换方位的两人。  
阿泰尔的压力非常之大，他无法选择他们前进的方向，只能随敏锐的判断力躲开注定开裂的地表。指挥部不断向他们提出可以进行救援的方位，但两者之间的时间差让这些行动无一例外宣告失败。  
“向区域坐标的交界线靠拢，”一个遥远的声音忽然响起，通信器中只有静电噪音，“成网格状悬停不动。”  
接着，艾吉奥干脆闭上眼睛，指挥阿泰尔行动。  
“二十七度，五十九米；一百三十二度，三十四米；四十六度，九十二米……”他顿了一下，“三十度，跳。”  
一道金色的光芒破土而出，却只划破了艾吉奥的衣摆。阿泰尔抓住迎风荡来的绳梯，回头看向不远处逐渐扭曲的地平线，伸手摸了摸艾吉奥被冷汗浸湿的额头。  
“将军！”  
“医疗队，快！”  
“这里究竟发生了什么事？”凯特琳娜的声音一力压倒了所有纷乱的杂音，带着隐约的庆幸和薄怒质问道，“阿泰尔？回答我！等等，和你在一起的是艾吉奥？”  
阿泰尔看了一眼被递到面前的通讯器，回答道：“回去向您解释，现在我们必须先撤离这个区域。”  
“你是说？”  
“它很可能会形成黑洞。”  
……  
“拉希德丁一定会杀了我们。”艾吉奥嘟哝。  
阿泰尔拍拍他的手臂，松开手，放缓了声音说道：“睡吧。”  
“现在？”艾吉奥提高声音，难以置信地抬头看他，正好撞上了医疗人员准备的呼吸机。陌生的催眠气体充盈入肺，艾吉奥的原力蠢蠢欲动，却轻而易举地被阿泰尔化解。  
“现在是安全的，你需要休息。”阿泰尔解开沾满泥土的外套，随手又披上了绝地常穿的罩袍。灰色的亚麻布料直直垂下，被艾吉奥一把揪住。  
阿泰尔低头看去，露出一个微笑。  
不准去。  
“我很快就回来。”  
粗糙的手指抚过他的眼皮，像柔和的风将他推搡至独木桥的终点。纵然不甘，困倦和疲惫却一拥而上，迫使他嗡鸣作响的脑子回归平静，回归原本平稳安然的世界。  
他既不畏惧死亡，也不畏惧分离，真正能将他击垮的，只有背叛。  
阿泰尔握着他的手腕，微一用力，原本攥紧的五指便不受控制的松开，软软地垂落在担架上。  
和他的衣摆一起被解救的，还有一块小小的，细长的金色碎片。


End file.
